


Two Men and a Cat

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [37]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: BDSM, Christmas Fluff, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Puppies, Romantic Fluff, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home for Christmas. Again...</p><p>This is set at the end of Year Four. Jim has just come back from spending three months in the Baltic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vickymaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/gifts), [farraige25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farraige25/gifts), [mosslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/gifts).



> I know, I know. But Storm has stalled for a bit and I missed the boys.

Ross stood on the docks, hands shoved in the pockets of his pea coat and his beanie pulled down to the point where it actually covered his eyebrows. Next to him Collette was almost hidden from view in a huge grey scarf wrapped around her neck at least four times.

‘We must be fucking nuts.’ she muttered, sleet clinging to her eyelashes. Ross snorted with laughter into his own scarf. It was a violently coloured thing that Verity had sent him. She had taken up knitting to help with relaxation. Running Poldark Inc. was stressful and not for the first time Ross thanked his lucky stars that he’d escaped his fate.

‘It could be worse.’ he said and she glared at him. All around them other family members were in a similar state as they watched the Dragon coming in to dock. The weather was truly the worst that the British winter could throw at them, windy and full of sleet that stung the skin and made peering through the grey light at the incoming ship very difficult. The only reason Ross had even considered coming out on a day like today was because his own personal ray of sunshine was on board that ship. 

The Dragon came up against the side of the docks and her heavy mooring ropes were dropped and secured. It was a bit of a procedure and Ross and Collette waited patiently as she was lashed to the dock and her gangway lowered. Next to Collette, Jackson whined. He had his rain jacket on, a smaller version of the navy blue Goretex heavy weather gear the Naval crew wore and drops of water were coming off the end of his nose. Ross grinned as he thought of Yoda who was no doubt curled up warm in their bed, which was by far his most favourite place to sleep. 

Finally the process of docking was completed and the crew that had shore leave started to come off. There was hugging and greetings but Ross grinned as he noticed that they were brief. No-one wanted to be out in that weather today. True to form Sellar and Jim were among the last group that came off ship. The girls would be on board for a few more days before they were all to go up to Watchet for Christmas. This year the Prestons were hosting a grand Christmas party and pretty much everyone that was anyone in the town had been invited. He and Jim would be going up in two days to stay with Rose for a week and then come back down for the remaining two weeks of Jim’s leave before he was off again, off to the Arabian Gulf for eight months. 

Ross watched with mounting excitement as Jim came out the side hatch and started making his way down. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, his delight in seeing Jim undiminished by the fact that this was almost the start of their fifth year together. Jim was barely visible, his hood up over his beret to keep the sleet off and his head down but Ross recognised his walk, could recognise it anywhere. He couldn’t wait and left Collette’s side long enough to go to meet him. As he got within a few feet, Jim looked up and saw him, his dimpled smile bright. Ross went straight to him and Jim tilted his head back just enough that Ross could kiss him. Ross did, gloved hands on Jim’s neck, feeling him shiver.

‘Your mouth is cold.’ he said when Ross finally let him come up for air. 

‘Maybe.’ Ross grinned. ‘But the rest of me is warm. Think of it as payment for making me stand out here for the last hour and a half.’ He nudged Jim’s nose with his and got a hiss of indrawn breath.

‘We need to get out of this.’ Jim said. The dull skies made his eyes the same stormy grey as the sky behind him. Ross smiled.

‘Yes we do.’ he replied.

They drove back home slowly, Jim leaning his head against the window. 

‘I can’t wait to get back.’ he said, turning his head to look at Ross. ‘I’ve missed you.’ Ross smiled at him briefly then looked back at the road. 

‘We’ve missed you too.’ he replied. 

‘I doubt that.’ Jim laughed. ‘You know how much Yoda hates when I come home.’ 

‘He doesn’t hate when you come home.’ Ross laughed.

‘No?’ Jim shook his head. ‘Then why does he scratch the fuck out of me for the first twenty-four hours? He’s a jealous little fuckhead and he hates sharing you with me.’

‘Yeah well, you have first dibs.’ Ross replied. ‘What do you want to eat tonight by the way? You want me to stop for anything. I didn’t have time to get anything earlier.’

‘No. We can have whatever’s in the house.’ Jim said. ‘I want to get home, have a bath and you and go to bed.’ Ross felt a warm tingle go through him at those words. He’d missed Jim badly this trip. Three months was a long time, although Ross knew it was going to be much worse the following year. He reached over, hand on Jim’s thigh.

‘What did you have in mind?’ he asked and then frowned as he got no answer. ‘Jim?’ He gave him a brief glance and saw that Jim had fallen asleep. Ross smiled to himself and left him to it.

**********

Jim slept the whole way back to the cottage, only waking up when the car took the ditch at the front of the drive. Ross smiled at the unfocused look in his eyes. He undid his seatbelt and then leaned over to kiss him, Jim’s mouth warm and sleep soft.

‘Home.’ he said and Jim smiled and put his arms around him, pulling him back in for another kiss. It was dark now, the winter sun setting ridiculously early, and Ross pulled back just enough to gently bite Jim’s bottom lip. ‘Come on, let’s go in.’ He got out his side and took Jim’s tog bag out from the back of the car. Jim had made it out his side of the car and headed to the door while Ross slung the bag over his shoulder and dug his keys out of his pocket. He got to the door and opened it an ushered Jim inside. The hall was in darkness and Jim swore as he walked into the console table.

‘Careful.’ Ross switched on the light. Jim was standing grimacing and rubbing his hip. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud mew and a black streak shot past him and started to climb Ross’ jeans.

‘See?’ he said accusingly. ‘Not even a hello.’ Ross dropped Jim’s bag and reached down to pick Yoda up and transfer him to his shoulder, Yoda’s favourite place to perch. Then he watched as Jim finally picked up on the fact that the house was filled with an amazing smell. 

‘You made dinner.’ he said, smiling broadly. ‘You lying bastard.’

‘Surprise.’ Ross said, coming over and kissing him while still managing to balance Yoda. ‘Go have a bath and it will all be done when you get back down.’ Jim smiled and started heading to the staircase. Yoda jumped down off Ross’ shoulder to follow him. He picked up Jim’s bag and went into the kitchen, navigating by the oven light. He’d left dinner cooking, the daube taking a long slow cook to get it right where he wanted. Ross went into the utility room and dumped Jim’s bag on top of the washing machine. He debated unpacking it then, but decided that it could wait. He left in and returned to the kitchen and switched on the light. He still needed to make the mashed potatoes and he went to get the pot out of the cupboard next to the oven. He filled it with hot water and put it on the range to boil, emptying the chopped potatoes that had been soaking into the pot once he’d drained them off. Then he chucked in a half handful of salt and took his mobile out of his pocket. He could hear the pipes making their sinking ship noise and knew that Jim had the bath water running. 

Ross chuckled and dug his phone out, knowing that Jim would be a good long while in there. Three months aboard ship with only the possibility of showering usually meant a long soak. He dialled Rose’s number and waited for her to pick up. When she did he could hear the noise of the pub in the background. 

‘Hello duckie.’ she said, cheerful as always. ‘Has my chicken come home to roost?’

‘He has.’ Ross replied, going to get a beer out of the fridge. ‘He’s busy trying to drown himself upstairs.’

‘Good.’ Rose said. ‘No, Jeff. The other one.’ She turned her attention back to him. ‘What time are you boys coming up?’

‘We’ll leave in the morning.’ Ross said. ‘Got some last bits and pieces to get tomorrow.’ 

‘All right.’ Rose said. ‘And you’re coming to the party?’ 

‘Of course.’ Ross said. ‘I’ve heard so much about how you dance on the bar and fall off I have to witness it for myself.’ Rose snickered.

‘I shall do my best to keep you entertained.’ she said. ‘Tell my son to call me when he gets out the bath. I have to go and rescue a crumble.’ 

‘All right.’ Ross laughed. ‘See you in two days.’

‘Bye love.’ Rose said and hung up. Ross turned off the potatoes and drained them again, mashing them enthusiastically with butter and milk and leaving them to stand in the pot and heading to go upstairs. He got to the landing and saw the bedroom light was on. He went in and found Jim chin deep in the bath, one hand out and holding a paperback copy of Small Gods. He was snickering at something he’d just read. Yoda was perched on the closed toilet lid, giving him death glares. Ross cracked open the beer and handed it to him. Jim took it with his free hand and saluted him with it.

‘Thank you, baby.’ he said and Ross smiled. It still got him all loved up every damn time Jim said it. He moved to sit on the edge of the bath and trailed his fingers in the water, wincing a little at the heat. 

‘You’re going to be overheated when you get out.’ he said and Jim sipped his beer.

‘I think you underestimate just how fucking cold the Baltic is in winter.’ he said. ‘I can barely feel my feet and I am pretty damn sure my balls have frozen solid.’ Ross laughed and splashed him, getting an unimpressed look. 

‘If you interested in defrosting your balls, I would be more than happy to assist.’ he said, trying to sound suggestive. Jim snorted.

‘Your pick up lines need work. Get back downstairs and make me food.’ he said. Ross reached under the water and grabbed his ankle and pulled up, making Jim slide down in the water. Jim yelled and kicked at him, and soon the floor was swimming. The copy of Small Gods went flying over Ross’ head, Yoda yowled and hightailed it out the door, the beer had to be rescued and left on the sink and then the bath really did overflow as Jim got hold of Ross by the belt loops and hauled him in. Ross surfaced spluttering and laughing at the same time. 

‘Wanker!’ Everything was soaked through. He wrestled his way into a sitting position and pulled off his converse, chucking them onto the floor. Jim was flush against the opposite side, his hair soaked and laughing like a child. 

‘You started.’ he said accusingly. Ross huffed and tried to get out, hampered by his clothing and the fact that Jim got hold of him and kissed him stupid. His mouth tasted like beer and Ross couldn’t resist a quick snog before he finally managed to get out. 

‘Look at this.’ he said, indicating the bathroom floor. ‘You’re mopping this up.’ He started to wrestle out of his sodden clothing, grimacing at how his jeans were sticking to him. Jim now had the taps back on, refilling the tub. 

‘You want to get back in?’ he asked. ‘Seeing as how you’re already wet.’ His light eyes were sparkling.

‘Fine.’ Ross had finally gotten everything off. ‘But let me get a beer first.’ He handed Jim’s back to him and grabbed a couple of dirty towels from the laundry basket and draped them on the wet floor. Then he left the bathroom, noting that Yoda had taken refuge on the bed. He jogged downstairs, sucking in air at the chill on his bare skin, grabbed another three beers from the fridge and headed back up. He got to the bedroom and then he caught sight of his drawer in the chest of drawers that they shared. It was still a little ajar and Ross went over, thanking his lucky stars that Jim had been tired and probably not noticed. It certainly wouldn't do have his surprise spoiled. He looked down and smiled at the small black velvet box nestled in amongst the neatly rolled socks. He closed the drawer firmly and went back into the bathroom.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are afoot...

The next morning started late. Ross drifted back into consciousness and for a moment he felt nothing but pure contentment. This was what he missed most when Jim was away, the deep water smell of him and the steady sound of his breathing. Ross wriggled closer, lining their bodies up and draping his arm around Jim’s chest. He tightened his grip and Jim breathed out deeply, shifting slightly and moving back against him. Ross smiled into his neck and kissed his way along until he could snuffle behind Jim’s ear. They hadn’t consummated Jim’s return the night before. Jim had been too tired and had simply wanted to lie in bed, wrapped up in Ross’ arms while Ross watched the History channel, and fall asleep.

This morning though bought new possibilities and Ross ran one hand down Jim’s side, working it under his t-shirt that he’d fallen asleep in. He kept kissing the back of Jim’s neck, licking gently every now and then. Jim sighed and shifted again and Ross felt his heart speed up. He explored further under the t-shirt, spreading his fingers and feeling the contrasting textures of the hair of Jim’s chest and the smoothness of his skin. He let his fingertips linger over one nipple, circling and teasing softly and feeling it harden until Jim made a noise that was very promising.

‘What are you doing?’ It was rough, that wonderful low pitch Jim had when he’d just woken up. Ross shushed him and switched to rubbing over the nipple with his thumb. He bit the side of Jim’s neck softly and Jim’s breathing hitched. Ross smiled, knowing he had him. He thrust up against Jim’s backside, his cock getting hard and his own breathing speeding up in anticipation. The best part was of course that they were in no rush. They could take as long as they wanted. Jim responded, pushing back against him. He was making those long drawn out sighs that Ross loved so much, knowing what they led to later. He kept going until Jim turned over onto his back and then leaned down over him, hand going to Jim’s neck as he slowly licked over his mouth, dipping in with his tongue when Jim parted his lips. He controlled it, not letting Jim pull him down, and Jim whined. Ross moved just enough to kiss him, tongue flicking in and out too quick for Jim to catch up and he gave in, opening his mouth wide to grant Ross unobstructed entry. His eyes were open now, and he stared at Ross as they kissed. The tell-tale flush of arousal was stealing along those high cheekbones and Ross moved his hand to Jim’s throat, gripping just hard enough to make Jim gasp. Their mouths were wet with their combined saliva and Ross pulled back. He held Jim still, staring down into his eyes. Jim looked back, his gaze steady.

‘Fuck me.’ he breathed, and Ross shivered. He tugged at Jim’s t-shirt and Jim squirmed to get out of it, then shoved his sweat pants down and off. He pulled at Ross’ own pants and Ross did the same. Their breathing was getting louder in the darkness of the room, the wintry light outside barely enough to see by. He ran his hand across Jim’s bare chest and then dipped his head, using his mouth where his fingers had been earlier.

‘God.’ Jim’s exhalation was barely audible. His fingers of one hand were tugging at Ross’ hair, the other flat against Ross’ chest. Ross looked up and saw he had his head tilted all the way back, eyes closed. He dragged his tongue over Jim’s nipple and then blew softly on it. Jim chuckled, deep in his chest. ‘Bastard.’

Ross smiled and moved down slowly, licking along the path of dark gold hair to Jim’s stomach, pressing his face into the soft skin and kissing the ridges of Jim’s hips as he inched lower. He could smell him, the strong oceanic scent concentrated in the line between leg and body. Above him, Jim started to pant and when Ross lifted his head, he could just see the light catching the slickness at the head of Jim’s cock. He reached out, rubbing over it with his thumb and Jim arched right off the bed, his pants changing to a low cry. Ross watched him, his own heart filled with adoration.

‘You’re so beautiful like this.’ he murmured, kissing Jim’s stomach. Jim laughed again, breathless this time. Ross listened to it die away, replaced once more by his rapid breathing and then took Jim’s cock in his hand, stroking just enough to ease another drop pf pre-come from it. He watched it bead at the tip and then delicately licked it off.

‘Fuck…’ Jim had both hands above his head, gripping the pillow. ‘Your fucking mouth…’ He cried out when Ross licked over the head again, taking his time to map out every line. Ross listened intently. He knew this like he knew his favourite song, every noise Jim made a perfect guide to how far he was, how it was making his toes curl and his body go rigid with pleasure. He slid his mouth over the head, sucking softly and Jim keened like he was in pain. Ross worked his tongue against it, the saltiness of Jim’s pre-come and the inherent taste of his cock so familiar and so arousing at the same time. He went lower, taking Jim all the way into his mouth until his nose brushed wiry hair and one of Jim’s hands came back down to rest on the back of his head. His hips were jerking, little movements that pushed his cock deep into Ross’ mouth and Ross breathed deeply through his nose and sucked hard. He could taste the steady stream of slick and finally pulled off.

‘Lube.’ he said and Jim twisted to dig in the bedside table drawer and take the lube out. He handed it down and Ross got up, stopping to lean over and suck on Jim’s other nipple for a moment as he took the lube from him.

‘Jesus.’ Jim was now shaking. ‘That feels so fucking good.’

‘Just getting started.’ Ross replied. He moved so that he was kneeling between Jim’s legs and smacked him gently on the thigh. ‘Open.’

‘Ask me nicely.’ Jim’s smile was bordering on wicked. Ross smiled back and dropped the lube, then hauled his legs apart and Jim’s eyes went wide.

‘I said open your legs.’ He kept his tone authoritative, feeling a surge of lust at the visible effect it had on Jim. ‘And keep them open. I want to see you.’ He took his time, looking Jim over from head to toe as he picked up the lube again. He made a production of opening it and coating the fingers of his right hand, noting with satisfaction how Jim’s eyes never left his. He leaned forward, resting on his left hand and reaching between Jim’s spread legs to rub against his entrance. Jim’s eyes fell closed again and he laughed as Ross made circles with his fingertips, keeping his touch light and knowing it would drive Jim crazy.

‘You motherfucker.’ he groaned. ‘You’re going to fucking kill me.’

‘That’s the plan.’ Ross bent down and Jim shuddered as he felt Ross’ breath on his cock. ‘I want you to die happy and come in my mouth.’

‘Yes.’ Jim was almost incoherent, his body clenching around Ross’ fingertip as he let it slip in and out of him a few times. Ross nosed along his cock and then took it back into his mouth just as he slid his finger all the way inside him. He felt along, pressing around Jim’s prostate gently. He didn’t want him to get off quickly this morning. This was about breaking him apart first. Jim was getting loud, his head to one side and his left hand wrapped around the iron bar of the headboard. He moved the other back to Ross’ head and Ross obliged by setting a steady pace up and down, sucking as Jim’s cock slid out of his mouth. He could read Jim’s body, knew every response by heart, and started to work in a second finger.

‘Fuck.’ Jim was moaning into his arm. ‘Ross…fuck.’ His body was starting to clench around Ross’ fingers and he deliberately slowed the pace until the tremors died away. He pulled his fingers out, groping blindly for the lube until he got hold of it and emptied it directly onto Jim’s skin, chucking it off the bed and sliding his fingers back in. He went back to massaging Jim’s prostate and Jim lost all control, writhing against him. Ross kept his pace steady, feeling how quickly Jim went back up and then stopping when he started to tighten. He did it again and again, Jim’s cock still in his mouth, until Jim’s cries were loud enough to distract him. Then Ross went in mercilessly, pressing in and pumping hard with his fingers as he took Jim as deep as he could and Jim’s whole body convulsed as he came. Ross tasted the bitterness semen in the back of his mouth, swallowing as it came and kept coming until Jim’s aftershocks died down. He took it all, pulling off slowly. Jim was flat out, his arms above his head and his eyes glazed over with post-orgasmic bliss. He smiled at Ross, his dimples shadows on his face.

Ross got him by the hips and rolled him onto his stomach. Jim was plaint and heavy and went without resistance. Ross ran one hand up his spine to come to rest at the back of his neck, moving Jim’s legs apart with his knees. He reached in with his other hand, feeling the slipperiness between Jim’s legs and sliding his fingers back in. Jim moaned into the bed, and pushed back into his hand. Ross pulled his fingers out, using the residual lube on his own cock and then rubbed himself over Jim’s entrance. He teased, letting the head of his cock slip in and out a few times until Jim was whining again. Only then did Ross push in, watching himself disappear into Jim’s body in one smooth slide home. He went all the way in, letting out his own deep moan when his body came up flush against Jim’s, waiting to let him adjust. He let himself down so he was lying along Jim’s back and reached for Jim’s hands, interlinking their fingers and pinning Jim down. He put his nose in the back of Jim’s neck, biting softly as he started to move. Jim moaned in reply, unable to do anything except let Ross fuck him.

‘Please, baby.’ He was barely able to speak. ‘Go harder.’ Ross smiled against his skin and kept the same slow pace, deep rolls of his hips that barely provided enough stimulation for either of them.

‘No.’ he whispered back. ‘I want you to go insane from this. I want you to come again with me so deep inside you all you feel is me.’ He thrust a little harder on the next drive and felt it, slow rhythmic contractions of Jim’s internal muscles which told him he was already responding. He wanted Jim to come from the internal stimulation alone, knowing that it would take a little time but that it would also blow Jim out of the metaphorical water. His anal orgasms were always spectacular, making him scream and contract so hard around Ross’ cock that it always made his own orgasm incredibly intense.

Jim managed to make it onto his elbows, gaining enough leverage to push back and also able to turn enough that Ross could kiss him. Their tongues dragged through each other’s mouths, languid and messy. Their breathed into each other’s space and Ross went deeper, titling his hips to hit Jim in just the right place.

‘Is it good?’ he asked, licking at Jim’s mouth.

‘So good.’ Jim breathed back. ‘I love when you fuck me like this.’ He licked back, smiling. ‘Your cock feels so good inside me.’ Ross growled at him, biting Jim’s bottom lip and starting to go a little faster. Jim dropped his head back down, whining.

‘That’s it.’ Ross got onto both hands and lifted up to drive harder. He could feel it now, the increased pressure around his cock as Jim’s orgasm started. There was sweat on his back and Ross licked it off from between his shoulder blades. ‘I want to feel you come again.’

‘Yes…’ Jim’s face was in the bed, his voice muffled. ‘Fuck Ross, I’m coming. Oh God…’ He threw his head back as it hit. Ross felt him clench down around him and let go, his own climax so strong it nearly knocked him out. He drove in as deep as he could, his whole body shaking. Underneath him, Jim kept convulsing as he screamed into the bed. Ross gritted his teeth, his own cry coming out strangled. He fell forward, and Jim let out a rather undignified oof.

‘Sorry.’ Ross couldn’t help snickering into his neck. He shifted so they were both a little more comfortable.

‘Tosshead.’ Jim grumbled into the bed. ‘You’re heavy.’ He made no attempt to get Ross off of him though. Ross kept his eyes closed, surfing the wave of endorphins until he heard Jim chuckle.

‘Your cat’s a pervert.’ he said and Ross made a questioning noise, still too gone to attempt actual speaking. ‘Look at him.’

Ross dragged his eyes open and saw that Yoda had settled himself in what they called his ‘roast chicken’ pose on the bedside table and was regarding them with what appeared to be mild distaste.

‘Trust you to buy the voyeur.’ he muttered and Jim snorted.

‘Takes after his dad.’ he replied and settled back down. Ross made a colossal effort and pushed himself up enough to pull out and then fell back down on his side. Jim moved far enough across that he could reached off the bed and came back with his t-shirt. He handed it back over to Ross and Ross cleaned himself off and then turned his attention to Jim. When he was done he reached for the duvet and pulled it back over them. Jim was already half asleep again and Ross snuggled down next to him and drifted off.

**********

The next time they woke up, it was lighter and Yoda had come to lie between their heads so Ross had a face full of cat fur. He felt Jim get up and out of bed, padding across the bare floorboards to the bathroom. Ross took the opportunity to snuggle deeper under the duvet and Yoda moved so he was curled under Ross’ chin. He heard the shower start and then then the sound of water moving and Jim’s voice drifting out to him as he sang to himself like he normally did. Ross smiled and dozed off again.

The next time he woke up was when Jim came out, his blond hair spiky with water and towelling himself off under the arms. Ross watched through half closed eyes, noticing how Jim’s tattoo stood out against his skin, made pale by the lack of sun. He thought back to that first night, the way he’d pushed up the sleeve of Jim’s black t-shirt, the one with the Thundercats logo on the front that he still owned, and traced the dragon wrapped around the anchor. He’d known it that first night, known somewhere deep down inside himself that his life was about to change so profoundly it would mark him forever. Then he thought of the box in his drawer and how everything they had been through had led him to this point.

‘I love you.’ he said and Jim looked up from where he was taking out a t-shirt from the drawer just below the one that held Ross’ secret. He smiled at Ross, and now Ross could see the blue-green of his eyes. He came over, pulling the t-shirt over his head and sat down next to him, cupping Ross’ face and smoothing over his mouth with his thumb.

‘I love you.’ he replied. His eyes were calm and still, like deep water. ‘With everything that I am.’ Ross kissed the thumb on his mouth.

‘Enough to make me pancakes?’ he asked and Jim laughed.

‘After the way you fucked me, you could ask me for anything you wanted.’ he said, leaning in and kissing Ross lightly. Ross caught him by the shirt, holding him in place as he kissed back. He coaxed Jim’s mouth open and licked into it softly. When he let him go, Jim’s breathing was out of synch. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and Ross watched his pupils dilate.

‘Fuck.’ he said. ‘It’s going to be one of those days isn’t it?’ Ross didn’t reply. Instead he took Jim’s hand and pulled it under the duvet so Jim could feel that he was half hard.

‘I missed you.’ he said and Jim huffed, but he didn’t take his hand away. Instead he took Ross’ cock in his hand.

‘I guess I kind of owe you from this morning.’ he said. ‘After all, I’m one up.’

‘You do.’ Ross exhaled shakily as he lay back. ‘But you can rectify that.’

‘You know I just brushed my teeth.’ Jim said.

‘Hand is fine.’ Ross arched back into the bed and closed his eyes as Jim started to pump his cock almost lazily.

‘No.’ Jim said, getting back onto the bed. ‘Let it never be said that I do not reciprocate.’ He moved far enough down that he could lean over and lick at the head of Ross’ cock, making him hiss in pleasure. He teased, using little kitten licks that made Ross bite his own lip to stop himself from saying something he’d regret later. He was horribly close to blurting out what he wanted to say, what he was desperate to ask, but he wanted it to be perfect.

‘You’re doing that on purpose.’ he said and Jim laughed, a wash of hot air chilling the saliva on Ross’ cock. He locked eyes with Ross, defiance sparking in their depths.

‘So what if I am?’ he asked. ‘Like I said, I owe you.’ He licked from the base up, and when he got to the tip he took Ross in, his mouth warm and wet. Ross stared at him as Jim moved, still managing to look positively angelic in spite of the cock in his mouth.

‘You must have been lethal when you were a teenager.’ he said and that made Jim laughed so hard he had to pull off.

‘I was short and looked twelve when I was seventeen. Not very much of a turn on.’ he said. ‘Now shut the fuck up and come in my mouth.’ He went back to work and Ross lay back and let him get on with it. Jim was horribly efficient and he didn’t stand a chance, not once Jim started humming and the vibrations travelled through his cock and made him come surprisingly hard. Jim pulled off and trotted into the bathroom. Ross chuckled as he heard him spitting and then brushing his teeth again.

‘You’re fucking anal-retentive.’ he called and Jim snickered from the bathroom. He came out and gave Ross the finger as he passed.

‘Breakfast in ten.’ he said. ‘Get your lazy arse out of bed.’ Then he left and Ross heard him whistling as he thumped down the stairs.

He waited until he could hear Jim clattering around in the kitchen and got up slowly, the orgasm making him lazy. He went to the chest of drawers and pulled the top drawer open, taking out clean boxers and socks. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder and then took the box out, running his thumb over the velvet. It had taken two months of he and Rose conspiring and sending pictures back and forth before he’d found what he was looking for. In the end it had been surprisingly simple. Ross opened the box and looked at what was inside.

The ring was almost stark in its design, brushed titanium with a simple square cut sapphire set into the band. Ross had debated going the traditional diamond route, but the dark blue stone had made him think of the sea which invariably made him think of Jim. Ross stared at it, his heart soaring at the thought of what was coming in the next few days.

He was ready.

For those who would like [a visual](https://img0.etsystatic.com/133/1/6734683/il_340x270.861686704_5p2b.jpg) :)


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has a question to ask. No, not that one. Yet...

Ross looked around the bedroom and checked things off on his mental list. It was just after seven in the morning and he had just finished packing his bag that he was taking with him to Rose’s cottage, the ring safely stowed away in the bottom. They had decided on an early start to beat any traffic that might accumulate on the motorway, but late enough that they would be riding in the light. Jim had been delighted to see that the forecast was clear for the next week and suggested riding up and Ross had agreed that it would be good. He’d grown to love their time on the bike, something that only happened when Jim was home. And he knew how much Jim looked forward to getting on the Storm and heading off when he had a chance to. He’d spent most of the previous afternoon in the garage, coming out with grubby hands and bright smile after checking everything over. Now he was downstairs and Ross could hear him talking on the phone to Rose, no doubt checking times and plans for when they got there. It was only a two and half hour journey to Watchet, but he knew that Jim would take it easy and not rush with a couple of stops along the way.

‘Baby?’ Jim’s voice came floating up to him and Ross zipped his bag shut and shouldered it.

‘Yeah?’ he shouted back.

‘You still need to take Yoda down. You want me to get him in his carrier?’ Jim sounded like he was desperately hoping Ross would refuse. Yoda abhorred being put in his carry basket by Jim and scratched like a cat possessed. ‘He’s locked in the kitchen.’

‘No.’ He came out of the room and to the staircase, seeing Jim looking up at him with his phone still to his ear. ‘I’ll do it.’

‘Thank fuck for that.’ Jim said and walked down the hall. Ross chuckled and came down the stairs, stopping to add his bag to Jim’s in the hall and then he went to the kitchen. Yoda was under the table, yellow eyes glowing suspiciously. Ross moved into the utility room, taking care to close the door behind him and lock it. Yoda had long since figured out how to use his dextrous paws to open it and escape.

Ross got the wicker travel basket and came into the kitchen and put it on the table, opening the door. A low yowl started up under the table. Ross sighed and crouched down.

‘Come on.’ he said. ‘You know you have no choice in the matter.’ Yoda hissed at him. Ross glared back. He got one arm in and hooked Yoda out from under the table, avoiding the claws and getting up with Yoda tucked under one arm. He’d laboured under the notion that getting his cat into the carrier should be fraught with anxiety before turning to the internet. Now he stabilised Yoda on one arm and put his hand over his eyes and then tucked him in neatly. Yoda was still making sick engine noises but he went without incident. When Ross closed the door behind him, he turned and started mewing plaintively.

‘God’s sake.’ Ross muttered. ‘You’d think we were sending you to be executed and not down the road for four days.’ Yoda started to lament his fate even more loudly. Ross picked up the carrier and went back out into the hall. Yoda was going to stay with Devan and Sadie, their closest neighbours who live about a ten minute walk down the road towards Steeple in a cottage that was on the opposite side of the road. They were both artists and lived in happy seclusion with a flock of bantams and their own cat who had come visiting and so prompted a visit from her owners. Ross had since befriended them and they had adopted him in kind. He came out of the open front door and walked to the garage. Jim was tying their bags into the back of the Storm. He looked up and smiled.

‘That was fast.’ he said.

‘All in the wrist.’ Ross came over and kissed him. ‘I’ll be back in a bit and then we can leave.’

‘All right.’ Jim went back to what he was doing and Ross stared the walk down. The air smelt mossy and damp and it was just cold enough to make his breath steam in the winter air, but the sky was a clear silvery grey with no sign of clouds or rain. He walked briskly, Yoda grumbling every step of the way. It wasn’t the first time he’d been to stay but he seemed to forget just how comfortable he’d be and acted like he was being subjected to a fate worse than death. By the time Ross got to the cottage and turned up the hill, he was doing a fine imitation of a fire truck siren.

Devan opened the door with a twinkle in her dark eyes. She was from Sri Lanka originally and her accent gave her soft voice a lovely lilt. She gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

‘Hello there.’ She stood back so Ross could come in. ‘He’s in fine voice today.’ Ross chuckled as he wiped his boots and then carried Yoda inside. Sadie was on the sofa in their tiny living room with Copernica curled up on her lap.

‘Hello Ross.’ she said and Ross went over to kiss her on the cheek.

‘Here he is.’ he said. ‘As you can hear he’s not particularly pleased about it.’ Sadie chuckled.

‘Cup of tea?’ Devan asked as she took the carrier from him.

‘No thanks.’ Ross replied. ‘I have to get back. Jim wants to get away as soon as.’

‘Good idea.’ Sadie said and the grinned at him. ‘You all set?’

‘Yes.’ Ross smiled back. ‘He hasn’t got a clue.’

‘This is rather exciting.’ Devan said. ‘You’ll let us know how it goes?’

‘Not if the bugger says no.’ Ross laughed. He looked at Sadie. ‘Were you this nervous?’

‘A little.’ Sadie smiled at Devan. ‘But we were just so happy to be allowed to do it that I don’t think either of us were going to say no to the idea.’

‘It’s hard to believe it’s been ten years already.’ Devan said. ‘You boys are lucky that you can get married. We couldn’t back then.’

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘But he has to say yes first.’

‘He will.’ Sadie said. ‘He’d be stupid not to. Now you better get going.’ Ross said his goodbyes and Devan walked him to the front door, leaving Sadie to extricate Yoda from the carrier.

‘We’ll have dinner when you get back.’ she said and Ross nodded.

‘Thank you for looking after him.’ he said and she smiled.

‘Anytime. Safe trip.’ She waved Ross off and he started the walk back. When he got to the drive he could see Jim had the bike out the garage. Their bags were firmly strapped to the beack and he had his gloves and jacket on.

‘Good to go.’ he said and Ross went past him to the front door. He stripped off his parka and replaced it with his biking jacket that Jim had gotten him for Christmas, the leather now soft and worn to the contours of his body. He zipped it up, then took his helmet and gloves from the console table and juggled them as he locked the front door behind him. Jim was already on the bike, doing up the chin strap of his helmet and then pulling on his gloves as Ross approached. He held out his hand for Ross’ gloves so he could put his own helmet on and then handed them back and pushed his visor down. Ross got on the Storm behind him, getting settled and putting his feet up on the pegs. He was wedged in right against Jim’s body and a small thrill went through him just like it had that very first time Jim had taken him for a ride

‘ _Do I need to hold on?’_

_‘Not too tightly. Put your hands on my hips and lean into me.’_

_‘Okay.’_

‘Ross?’ Jim was half looking at him over his shoulder. ‘You awake back there?’

_The vibration of the bike underneath them and the line of Jim’s back against his chest. Going so fast it felt like they were flying. Stopping to look out over the sea and kissing until they were breathless. Getting back and barely making it upstairs before their clothes came off and they hit the bed._

‘Just thinking about something.’ Ross said, then pushed his own visor down as Jim started the bike. He held on as they pulled out the drive onto the road and Ross knew that Jim had adjusted the suspension from the lack of bounce. The Storm burst into life, the engine growling like a big cat as Jim accelerated.

***********

The first hour in went by quickly. As Jim had predicted, there was minimal traffic at that time of the day and when they stopped at a service station Ross checked his watch and was surprised to see the time. They went inside to sit at a booth in the Little Chef and have a cup of tea and a bacon roll each. Ross sat back, arm along the back of the bench, and watched Jim staring out the window. The anaemic light made his blond hair and pale skin look washed out, like an overexposed photograph and Ross was struck by just how beautiful he was. Jim caught him looking, and Ross got a flash of dimples.

‘What are you looking at?’ he asked and Ross smiled and stretched his hand across the table. Jim hesitated a moment and then took it, his face expressing his surprise at Ross’ gesture. While Ross was now happier with being openly affectionate, he seldom made this kind of sentimental gesture.

‘You.’ he said. ‘I love you so much.’ Jim’s eyebrows went up.

‘Are you feeling okay?’ he said. ‘You don’t normally do confessions over formica.’ Ross laughed.

‘I know.’ he said. ‘I just wanted to tell you that.’ He shrugged. ‘I feel like maybe I don’t tell you enough.’ Jim stared at him, the astonishment clear on his face. Then he got up enough to lean over the table, grab Ross by the jacket and drag him into a rather passionate kiss. Ross went red and thanked their lucky stars that the only other people in the café were a table of teens that looked like they hadn’t been to bed yet.

Jim finally let him go and then nudged his nose with his own.

‘I love you too dickhead.’ he said, smiling broadly. His eyes were sparkling with something that Ross recognised all too well.

‘Jim…’ he started, his voice warning.

‘Get up.’ Jim’s eyes flicked down to Ross’ mouth. ‘Bathroom. Now.’

‘Jesus, Jim.’ Ross looked around them. ‘It’s not even nine in the morning yet.’

‘Now.’ Jim said, his tone telling Ross he would brook no argument on this. He got up and left, walking in the direction of the bathroom and leaving Ross gawking at him.

He sat for a minute, contemplating what he should do. Then the small rebellious streak Jim always seemed to bring out of him woke up and Ross found himself following him to the bathroom. Jim was waiting for him and he simply grabbed Ross and manhandled him into the nearest cubicle, slamming the door behind him. His hands were on Ross’ belt before Ross could even catch up with what they were seemingly about to do.

‘Jim…’ he started and Jim slammed him up against the closed door and kissed him hard, his tongue working between Ross’ teeth and invading his mouth as his hand went to Ross’ cock. Ross felt his knees go weak in the face of Jim’s forcefulness, unable to resist as Jim got him hard and then turned his attention to his belt, getting it undone and his jeans open. Then he was getting to his knees and Ross reached up to hang onto the door as he felt the first touch of Jim’s velvety tongue on the head of his cock.

‘Fuck!’ he threw his head back, the thump audible. Below him Jim chuckled and then took him all the way in. He looked up, all faux innocence as he sucked Ross’ cock like he was born to it. Ross stared down at him, too far gone to even protest. He could feel his orgasm rushing through him, stupidly turned on by what they were doing, and he tugged on Jim’s short hair to pull him off. Jim ignored him and then Ross came, buckling forward as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Jim kept going until he was down, swallowing and then making a disgusted ‘bleurgh’ noise which made Ross laugh.

‘If you don’t like it, why do you do it?’ he asked as Jim used him as leverage to get up.

‘Christ knows.’ he replied, voice rough. Ross smiled and leaned in, kissing him and tasting himself as he dragged his tongue through Jim’s mouth. He returned the favour, pinning Jim against the wall, getting his hands on Jim’s belt and unsnapping the catch. Jim moaned softly into his mouth as Ross got his jeans undone and shoved them and his boxers down far enough. He got Jim’s cock in his hand, hard and leaking already, and stroked hard and fast. Jim grabbed at his shoulders, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he panted softly. Ross watched him, greedy for every sound and every little expression that told him Jim was almost out of his mind with pleasure. He smiled as it got too much and Jim’s fingers dug into his shoulders even as he came warm and sticky over Ross’ hand. Only then did he smile and open his eyes, the blue-green almost smudged and hazy. Ross smiled back and kissed him again.

‘Nice to know I’ve still got what it takes to make you lose it.’ he said and Jim chuckled.

‘You never lost it, baby.’ he replied.

**********

The next hour was fun, both of them still full of happy hormones. By the time they got to Watchet, Ross was even more convinced that he was making the right decision.

They drove down to the cottage and Rose was at the door waiting for them. She knew the sound of Jim’s bike by heart and her smile was brilliant as she watched him kill the engine, then came towards them. Port and Starboard were out as well, bouncing around the bike in excitement as they yipped. Ross got off the bike first and Rose had her arms around him almost before he could take his helmet off. Ross laughed and hugged her back tightly.

‘Have you got it?’ she whispered in his ear.

‘In my bag.’ he whispered back. ‘I’ll show you inside.’

They finally managed to make it indoors and Rose very cleverly sent Jim out on the pretext that her knees were bothering her and could he take the dogs for a run. Jim, none the wiser, went happily with the dogs skipping after him. They watched his progress from the kitchen door and when he was safely down on the beach, lobbing the blue plastic ball for Port and Starboard to chase, Rose tugged on Ross’ arm.

‘Show me.’ she demanded and Ross smiled and went upstairs to Jim’s room. Rose followed him, almost bouncing as she watched him dig the box out of his bag. He handed it to her and she opened it. At first Ross though there was something wrong, but then she looked up at him. Her blue eyes were shiny with tears and that made him choke up.

‘You think he’ll like it?’ he asked and she nodded.

‘He’ll love it.’ she said. ‘Oh Ross, it’s perfect.’ She handed it back to him. Ross closed the box and put it on the bed.

‘Only one thing left to do, I suppose.’ he said and she frowned. ‘Rose, would it be all right if I ask your son to marry me?’ Rose gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. She was crying properly now, the tears falling down her cheeks. She threw both arms around him.

‘You silly boy.’ she said. ‘I would be honoured of you would join our family. I love you as much as if you were mine. And I know for a fact that Jim loves you a hundred times more than that.’

Ross held onto her tightly, the threat of tears making him almost unable to speak.

‘I love you too, Rose.’ he said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into her shoulder. ‘You are my family. You and him.’ Rose pulled back and took his face in her hands.

‘My boys.’ she said. ‘I am so happy you’re going to do this.’ Ross smiled at her.

‘So am I.’ he replied.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something interesting comes up. Actually several somethings...

The cottage was decorated already so there wasn’t much to do that evening except hang out and lie around. Ross did manage to get himself off the sofa long enough to make a beer run down to the shops and came back with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and a case of Carlsberg and they all ended up eating ice cream and watching films in front of the TV.

Ross looked around the living room and smiled. Rose’s Christmas tree was short to fit under the lowered eaves and draped in an abundance of tinsel, most of it slightly gnawed at the ends. She’d made Ross laugh earlier by explaining that the dogs liked to chew it and consequently ended up with ‘sparkly shit coming out of their arses’. The presents were already stacked under the tree for Christmas Day, both he and Jim having done their shopping and wrapping prior to Jim coming home, and there were two plastic stockings of treats hanging up for the dogs.

He shifted and Jim shifted with him, licking ice cream off the back of his spoon. He was turned sideways and lying up against Ross’ side with his socked feet hanging over the arm of the sofa. Rose was in her armchair, bundled in an enormous crocheted blanket.

‘Now see?’ she said, gesticulating with her spoon at the TV. ‘That’s just ridiculous.’

‘It’s a science fiction film, Rose.’ Jim said. ‘It’s supposed to be ridiculous.’

‘Shut up, you.’ Rose retorted and lobbed a cushion at him. Jim warded it off and grinned at her. He was about to reply when Rose’s phone rang. She frowned and there was a minute of digging until she finally located it down the side of her armchair.

‘Hello.’ she trilled, getting up and padding out the living room. Port got up from where she was lying curled in front of the fire and followed her into the kitchen. Jim checked his watch.

‘Odd for her to be getting a call at this time of night.’ He said and Ross smiled.

‘Maybe she has a secret boyfriend.’ he said and Jim looked at him, the upside angle making him look adorable to Ross’ eyes.

‘Boyfriend?’ he said, slightly accusing. ‘What do you know that I don’t?’

‘Nothing.’ Ross laughed. ‘Really. It was just a comment.’

‘Bollocks.’ Jim sat up so he could turn around. ‘Spit it out, Poldark.’

‘Jim, really. It was nothing.’ Ross couldn’t help laughing at him. ‘Would it be so bad?’

‘No.’ Jim said, sounding completely unconvinced. ‘I didn’t say that.’

‘Oh my God.’ Ross said as a revelation swept over him. ‘You’re actually bothered by this.’

‘Don’t be stupid.’ Jim huffed, turning back around and folding his arms in his patented display of pretending not to care, but caring very much. ‘Rose can see whoever she wants.’

‘You know that she’s a grown woman. Your mother. She’s allowed to have a sex life.’ Ross said and Jim whipped around and this time the glare could have stripped paint.

‘Shut up.’ he said. ‘You’re not helping.’

‘Oh this is priceless.’ Ross was on the verge of hysterics. ‘How the fuck do you think you happened? Immaculate conception?’

‘I am well aware of what my parents used to get up to, thank you very much.’ Jim said. ‘Sound carries in this place.’ He sank back down into the sofa, shoulders hunched in an unmistakeable strop.

‘She’s been alone for a long time, babe.’ Ross kissed the top of the sulking blond head. ‘Anyone would be lonely after that.’

‘I know.’ Jim muttered. ‘I am also well aware I sound like a spoiled brat. It’s just that it was the two of us for ages. And now it’s the three of us. I like it like this.’

‘I do too.’ Ross said. ‘I like our little family.’ He squeezed Jim and Jim leaned back against him. ‘But maybe it’s time for her to find someone that makes her as happy as you make me.’

‘Since when did you become the voice of reason?’ Jim said. Ross smiled.

‘Since I realised that things are what you make them.’ he said. ‘Since I realised how much you mean to me.’ He rested his chin on top of Jim’s head. ‘I really do love you.’

‘Okay, enough.’ Jim shook him off and sat up properly. ‘You don’t have to beat me over the head with it. She’s allowed to have a boyfriend.’ He huffed. ‘But only if he passes muster.’ Ross could only smile at him and then thankfully Rose walked back in, looking at her phone.

‘Bad news.’ she said. ‘That was Kelly and Shannon. They’re stuck up in Edinburgh. Something about a stretch of railway that’s damaged. There are no trains for at least the next twelve hours so they won’t be here for their shift tomorrow. I’ll have to go in.’ She walked back to her chair and flopped down. ‘You boys will be all right by yourselves, won’t you?’

‘You’ll still be short staffed.’ Jim said. He looked at Ross and Ross nodded. ‘We’ll come in and help out.’

‘Oh I can’t ask you to do that.’ Rose said. ‘You’re on your break.’

‘It’s fine Rose.’ Ross said. ‘At least we’ll all be in the same place.’

‘Exactly.’ Jim said. ‘And then we don’t need to come across for the party afterwards and have to catch up with the rest of you.’

‘All right.’ Rose smiled. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Jim said. He gave Ross an arch look. Ross gave it back, inwardly chuckling.

They went to bed after the film, switching off the lights as they went up. The dogs ran up ahead and galloped into Rose’s room to leap onto the bed. Rose laughed and went into her room after hugging both of them.

‘Night night, boys.’ She said. ‘I’ll let you sleep in. You can come across at about three if that’s all right.’

‘Fine. Night.’ Jim said, walking into his room. Ross waited until he was inside and then raised his eyebrows at Rose.

‘I may have landed you in it.’ he mouthed and she frowned. ‘I may have said the B word.’ Rose smiled. She looked to see if Jim was within earshot and then shrugged.

‘He’ll have to find out sometime.’ she whispered. ‘Tom’s coming to the Christmas Day party. I am going to do the grand introduction then.’

‘I look forward to meeting him.’ Ross said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. ‘Night Mom.’

‘Night duckie.’ Rose replied and went into her room and closed the door. Ross went in to the other room. He followed the sound and stood in the doorway and watched Jim brush his teeth slightly more ferociously than was necessary.

‘You’re going to wear your enamel away at this rate.’ he said, grinning at the flash of blue-green he got. Jim took his toothbrush out his mouth, spat and rinsed and then cleaned his toothbrush off.

‘Fuck you, Poldark.’ he said, stomping past him. ‘You’re sleeping on the fucking floor.’ Ross laughed and went to brush his own teeth. When he was done he changed into his t-shirt and sweats he normally slept in and went into the room. Jim was already in bed on his side and the bedside lamp was on. He had the duvet pulled right up to his ears, and Ross had to wrestle his corner back when he got into bed.

‘Bed hog.’ he said, getting down and snuggling up behind him. Jim backed up against him so Ross could get his arm around him and pull him close.

‘Blow me.’ he retorted. Ross snickered and turned the light out.

*********

Ross had no idea what the time was when he finally woke up the next morning. The room was dark and Jim was still asleep by the sound of his breathing. Ross felt two warm lumps by his legs and looked down to see that Port and Starboard had jumped up and made themselves comfortable sometime during the morning, presumably after Rose had left to go to the pub. Jim turned over and nosed at his jaw.

‘Why are you awake?’ he asked. Ross nuzzled back, working his hands under Jim’s t-shirt, stroking his warm skin.

‘Because I woke up.’ he replied and Jim snorted.

‘Christ you’re a dick.’ he said and moved so they were pressed chest to chest, working his arms around Ross’ neck. ‘Kiss me.’ Ross complied, enjoying the softness of Jim’s mouth in his barely awake state. They never had enough time for this in his opinion, this lassitude that came with the luxury of knowing they had nowhere to be for a while. The kisses became drawn out, a lazy exchange of breath and saliva. It was wonderful being in that half state of not quite horny enough to fuck, but still worked up enough to rub up against each other like a pair of cats in heat.

‘I miss this when you’re gone.’ Ross murmured as Jim bit his collar bone and then licked along it. ‘I miss you.’ He shivered and dug his nails into Jim’s back. ‘Fuck, this is making me crazy.’ Jim started kissing up his neck, stopping to bite every now and then. He made his way back to Ross mouth and Ross let him in, the stale taste of sleep gone in a tangle of tongues and knocking of teeth as the kiss intensified. He could feel Jim was hard, as was he, but neither of them made any move to stop what they were doing. Jim’s hands were under his sweats and holding onto his backside and it was so endearing that Ross found himself smiling against Jim’s mouth. Jim felt it and pulled back.

‘Why?’ he asked, his voice teasing. ‘Are you trying to wreck the mood?’

‘Shut up.’ Ross said and dived back in, rolling them over so Jim was on his back underneath him. He gave a half-hearted thrust and Jim laughed softly, tugging on Ross’ short hair, and kissing him again. It went on for a while until Ross let him go. He smoothed his thumb over Jim’s kiss-swollen mouth. Jim looked up at him, his eyes indigo in the dull light.

‘You’re perfect.’ he said and Ross smiled.

‘I’m far from it.’ he replied.

‘No.’ Jim said. ‘You’ve always been perfect to me. I love you.’

‘I love you.’ Ross replied, feeling his heart thump as something told him this was the perfect time. ‘Jim, I want to ask you something.’ He started to get the next words out but he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

‘Fuck.’ Jim let his head fall back. ‘Fucking hell.’ The doorbell went on ringing, like someone was determined to make sure they would get up and answer it.

‘Leave it.’ Ross said. Then there was the sound of Preston yelling through the letter box.

‘Oi! Wake the fuck up! We know you’re in and we don’t care if you’re fucking. We’ve been driving for four hours and we need fucking tea!’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim groaned. ‘I swear she could wake the fucking dead.’

‘She’s your friend, mate.’ Ross said and rolled off him with a sigh. ‘I suppose you’d better go let them in.’

‘Right.’ Jim sighed and got out of the bed. He stopped as he got to the door then turned back and looked at Ross. ‘What did you want to ask me?’

‘Nothing.’ Ross said. ‘It can wait.’ He watched Jim walk out and then flung himself back on the bed in a fit of pique. He finally went downstairs once he’d showered and dressed and could smell bacon cooking and it was too good to resist.

He headed for the kitchen, hearing the girls’ voices as they chatted with Jim. He got to the doorway and saw Preston standing at the cooker behind Jim, her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. Halford was in her trademark baggy jeans and plaid shirt, heavy brown boots on her feet and her hair cut short again. She saw Ross and smiled and he went over to hug her. Preston was so busy chattering away she barely acknowledged him and that gave Halford the chance to tug on the sleeve of his sweatshirt and nod at the kitchen door. Ross smiled and followed her out into the cold morning air, grabbing his pea coat off the hook and thankful he’d put his boots on already. There was a heavy fog bank that had rolled in overnight and he could barely see the beach. The dogs had decided to join them and were now sniffing their way around the garden and peeing on everything. Ross went over to the picnic table and sat on it, feet on the bench and facing the sea. Halford came and sat next to him.

‘So?’ she said, her green eyes curious. ‘I am assuming from the general lack of hysteria that you haven’t done the deed yet?’

‘I was about to when Billie decided to yodel through the front door.’ Ross said with a raised eyebrow. ‘That put a bit of a damper on things.’

‘I tried to convince her to just let it go, but then she wanted to know why I was being so obstructive as she put it. And that would have led to all sorts of problems.’ Halford said, flicking a strand of sandy hair out of her eyes. ‘You know what she’s like. Couldn’t keep a fucking secret if her life depended on it.’

‘No shit.’ Ross sighed. ‘I was thinking maybe later, depending on the situation, but now we’re going to go in to help Rose.’

‘I heard.’ Halford said. ‘Maybe the Christmas Party?’

‘Be kind of stealing the show though.’ Ross said. ‘Maybe after?’

‘Actually that’s not a bad idea.’ Halford smiled and it transformed her whole face. Ross had learned that her smiles were few and far between but glorious when they appeared. ‘I have to say I am impressed with how you and Rose have managed to keep this under wraps.’

‘Easy.’ Ross replied. ‘I didn’t tell your girlfriend.’ Halford laughed. She leaned against him, linking her arm through hers. ‘And you’re going to be my brother-in-law. Sort of.’ Ross looked at her.

‘It’s so strange.’ he said. ‘I feel like you’re more my family than my actual family. All of you.’

‘Are you going to tell them when you’ve proposed?’ Halford asked.

‘I will.’ Ross said. ‘I’m even going to call my parents.’

‘Good.’ Halford said. ‘Maybe this will finally make them see sense, knowing that you’re getting married. Make it more real if you know what I mean.’

‘Or it could just make them feel even more justified in cutting ties.’ Ross said. ‘That this was the reason they did it in the first place.’ He shrugged. ‘I don’t know…’

‘Would they come?’ Halford asked. ‘If you asked them to?’

‘I honestly have no idea.’ Ross said. He grinned. ‘And Jim still has to say yes.’

‘Like he wouldn’t.’ Halford said. ‘Do you have any idea how much he loves you? He’ll say yes. In fact, I’m going to bet you ten Pounds that he not only says yes but spends the next week screaming about it.’ She leaned back on her other hand. ‘You know you’re about to make my life absolutely impossible.’

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘I am sorry.’

‘Bollocks.’ Halford grinned. ‘She’s going to bloody nag me stupid. She’s already pissed that she’s the only unmarried one in the family.’

‘So ask her.’ Ross said.

‘Maybe.’ Halford’s smile was enigmatic. ‘So what have you got him for Christmas?’

‘A Windemere Series copy of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea.’ Ross said. ‘The one with the colour illustrations.’

‘Nice.’ Halford said. ‘No reading that in the bath.’

‘Absolutely bloody not.’ Ross laughed. ‘What have you got Billie?’

‘A trip to Ibiza for our next leave.’ Halford said. ‘She’s been moaning about being in the Baltic for six months. This way she can get a bit of sun.’

‘But you’re going to the Arabian Gulf at the end of January.’ Ross said. ‘Wall to wall sun.’

‘It’s not the same.’ Halfrod laughed. ‘And the bonus is that I get to see her in a bikini for two weeks.’ She gave Ross a grin. ‘You should look into it. Honeymoon.’

‘I am barely able to comprehend the fact that I am about to ask him to marry me.’ Ross said. ‘Don’t even get me started on honeymoons.’

‘Have you thought about anything beyond the asking him?’ Halford asked.

‘Not really.’ Ross said. ‘I was going to let the details sort themselves out.’

‘You’ll have to work around our schedule.’ Halford chewed on a nail. ‘We’re back at the end of September. Still nice weather then.’ She looked thoughtful. ‘You going to go city hall or actual venue?’

‘Jesus, Jackie.’ Ross said. ‘I haven’t even asked him yet?’

‘Asked me what?’ Jim’s voice came from the doorway and Ross nearly fell off the bench in a panic that he may have overheard them talking. He gave Halford a look as Jim came out the kitchen, hopping over the stones in his bare feet.

‘Asked you if you want to come to Ibiza with us.’ Halford said smoothly, her voice still low. ‘Don’t say anything. It’s her indoors’ Christmas present.’

‘I hate Ibiza.’ Jim said flatly. ‘The last time we went was awful.’ Halford laughed and Ross looked from her to Jim.

‘What happened in Ibiza?’ he asked and Halford started to snort with supressed laughter.

‘Go on then.’ she said, her eyes twinkling. ‘Tell him how you took too much E and spent two days tripping off your tits and hugging everyone you met. And how that wasn’t even the worst thing you got up to.’ Jim glared at her and Ross stared at him in astonishment.

‘How am I only finding out about this now?’ he asked. ‘What the fuck?’

‘That’s it.’ Jim said, folding his arms and still glaring at Halford. ‘You just cost yourself a bacon sandwich.’

**********

The girls finally left and Jim went up to go shower and get dressed. He came back down in a pair of old jeans and his scuffed to death boots and a t-shirt with He-Man on the front. He grabbed his coat and hung in the doorway of the living room where Ross was sitting with the dogs lying all over him and watching a re-run of the West Wing. He looked at Jim’s t-shirt and frowned.

‘You know that we’ve been together almost five years and I still don’t know how many t-shirts you own.’ He remarked and Jim smiled. ‘I do have to say that little revelation from earlier was interesting.’

‘It was a stupid trip we took when I was nineteen. Second year uni.’ Jim said. ‘And that’s pretty much all it was. Me dancing like a fucking lunatic and hugging everybody I could get my arms around. Not my finest hour but I managed not to throw up on myself or anyone else. Or fuck anyone too unsuitable.’ He got to within reaching distance and Ross grabbed him by the belt and hauled him over to the chair and into his lap. Jim laughed and went easily, settling himself into a comfortable position.

‘How unsuitable? Jackie seemed to think it was pretty bad.’ Ross asked, insinuating his hands under Jim’s shirt and digging his fingers into the spots on Jim’s flanks that were most vulnerable to tickling. ‘Tell me, Hawkins or I keep tickling.’

‘No, Jesus.’ Jim said, trying to squirm away. ‘Okay I am completely lying. It was very unsuitable.’ That got Ross’ attention. He stopped and held Jim still.

‘Jim.’ he said. ‘How unsuitable?’

‘Fuck.’ Jim looked away. ‘You’re going to hate me.’ He looked utterly torn.

‘Hey, I thought we could tell each other anything.’ Ross said.

‘Yeah, but this is embarrassing as fuck.’ Jim said.

‘It can’t be that bad.’ Ross laughed. ‘Trust me, I have my stories too.’

‘Fine.’ Jim said. ‘I’ll trade. But you have to go first.’

‘Er, no.’ Ross said. ‘It’s your thing. You go first.’ He heaved a sigh when Jim held his fist out. ‘Fuck.’

‘It’s this or no way.’ Jim said. They played and Ross lost.

‘Shit.’ He looked at Jim. ‘You are not allowed to laugh.’

‘Deal.’ Jim replied. ‘Tell.’

‘Okay so when I was still a sub-altern a bunch of us went to Amsterdam.’ Ross said. ‘They were all like, let’s do the thing and I kind of got dragged along.’ He could feel himself starting to blush. Jim frowned.

‘So you got high?’ he said. ‘That’s not that bad.’

‘Not that thing.’ Ross said. ‘The **_other_** thing.’ He could see Jim making the connection and the look on his face was priceless.

‘Jesus fuck.’ he said. ‘They didn’t.’

‘They did.’ Ross sighed. ‘And I couldn’t say anything because no-one knew I was…well...’

‘Gay?’ Jim was starting to grin. ‘Oh fucking hell. What did you do?’

‘Well they thought I was just being shy about the whole thing so they basically paid the woman and she took me into this room at the back and I just kind of stood there.’ Ross shook his head. ‘She started taking her clothes off and then she must have cottoned on. She looked at me and she asked me outright. I stumbled over my answer and then she offered to call a friend of hers who would be more to my taste. By that point I was ready to just fall through the floor so I asked her if we could just pretend.’ He smiled at the memory. 'We ended up sitting on the bed while she made these ridiculous noises and I tried not to piss myself laughing while we played Uno for my allotted hour.’ He huffed as Jim cracked up, laughing hysterically. ‘All right. It’s not that fucking funny.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Jim said through snorts of laughter. ‘It’s just that you always do this. You tell me something about your past that you think is really bad and then it turns out to be this odd story that takes a bizarrely innocent turn and it’s just so fucking cute.’ He kissed Ross on the nose. ‘Idiot.’

‘And what? You going to tell me that your story is you having a slutty threesome and getting spit-roasted by two brawny Spanish lifeguards?’ He meant it as a joke, but Jim stopped laughing immediately.

‘I’m going to fucking kill her.’ he said, and the animosity in his voice took Ross by surprise. ‘It was Billie, wasn’t it? The lifeguard touch is a bit much though.’

‘Wait, what?’ he stared at Jim in confusion. ‘No. Neither of them told me anything. I swear.’ Then it hit him as to what Jim had just confessed to and his eyes went wide. ‘Fuck. Are you being serious?’

‘Christ.’ Jim wriggled, trying to get off his lap. ‘I’m sorry. I never thought they would ever tell you that.’

‘They didn’t.’ Ross protested, tightening his grip. ‘Is it true?’ One look at Jim’s face told him it was. ‘Oh my God. It is.’

‘They weren’t lifeguards.’ Jim muttered. ‘They were students. And they were Colombian.’ He sighed. ‘And I was nineteen for fuck’s sake.’

‘Hey.’ Ross reached up and turned Jim’s face so he was looking at him. ‘It’s fine. I’m not pissed off or anything.’

‘I know.’ Jim sounded irritated with himself. ‘It’s just that I feel like it might make you think less of me.’

‘I could never think less of you.’ Ross said. He looked at Jim dead on. ‘Never. Okay?’

‘Yeah, okay.’ Jim said and got up.

It was only in the car on the way to the pub that Ross realised that he wasn’t paying attention to anything on the road or out the window because his brain was starting to come up with images that flickered in and out of his head.

He’d never had a threesome. He’d had an opportunity once and bottled it at the last minute, practically sprinting out the flat of the couple concerned. Now he gave Jim a sidelong glance as they drove Rose’s car to the pub and realised that he wasn’t upset by the idea at all. Quite the opposite in fact. He thought about what it would have been like, and an image popped into his head of Jim on his hands and knees, one man in front of him and one behind him, and the idea was enough to make a flash of heat burn right through him.

‘Stop it.’ Jim said. ‘I can hear you thinking.’

‘What? I’m not.’ Ross knew he sounded guilty. Jim glanced at him and then he gave Ross a look.

‘Are you getting off on this?’ he asked and Ross looked away. ‘You are, aren’t you?’ He sounded taken aback. ‘Ross?’

‘I can’t help it.’ Ross replied. He couldn’t stop the thoughts from coming, his brain helpfully filling in the details of what noises Jim would be making, stifled by the cock in his mouth and spurred on the cock in his arse. He rested his forehead against the window. ‘I didn’t think it would turn me on, but now it’s all I can fucking think about.’

‘Well, don’t.’ Jim said, sounding a little alarmed. ‘We have a whole evening shift to get through and you sporting a hard on behind the bar is going to distract the customers.’

‘Too fucking late.’ Ross said. ‘Why do you do this to me?’

‘You fucking started.’ Jim retorted. The pub was now in sight. ‘Look keep a lid on it, okay? We’ll sort you out later.’ It was then Ross caught the tell-tale catch in Jim’s voice. He grinned.

‘You fucking hypocrite.’ he said. ‘You’re fucking getting off on this too.’

‘Shut up.’ Jim said. ‘All right, maybe I am a little. But that’s only because you’re sitting there with that ‘fuck me’ look on your face.’ He pulled into the car park and found a space around the back, parking and then turning to Ross. He was about to say something, but Ross refused to let him get the upper hand. He undid his seat belt and practically pinned Jim between the door and the steering wheel, kissing him. He went in hard and fast, letting all the desire inside him flood his senses as he pushed Jim’s mouth open and licked into his mouth. Jim made a soft noise, almost a whimper and Ross got him around the neck, hand gentle but possessive as he held Jim there, invading every inch of his mouth with his tongue. When Ross pulled back, Jim’s eyes were wide and his pupils were dilating at a rapid rate.

‘Trust me.’ Ross said. ‘If anyone’s going to be doing the fucking, it’s going to me. You’re fucking dead later. I am going to fuck your arse so hard, you’ll be lucky to be standing tomorrow.’ Jim inhaled sharply, and Ross could see that he was just as enthralled with the idea as he was. He moved away, opening the door and getting out the car.

Jim didn’t follow right away and Ross grinned as he adjusted his jeans to make his semi less noticeable. It was going to be an eventful night.


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is turning out to be very interesting :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the magnificent Vickymaus, to whom this chapter is dedicated, for translating my Spanish dirty talk and being the best enabler one could ask for. LOVE YOU!!!!!

_They stood naked in front of him, their smooth tanned skin and gorgeous faces like a live action replay of every wet dream he had ever had and never confessed to a soul and Jim could do nothing but stare in admiration. They had caught his eye the moment he’d walked into the bar with Preston and Halford, tall and dark haired with the kind of wicked smiles that Jim would walk over hot coals for. He hadn’t expected to even be in with a shot, but then they had come over and before he knew it, he was seven beers and countless tequila shots down and they had him pinned between them on the dance floor, one hard cock grinding up against his and the other up against his backside._

_Preston had been green with envy when they had finally managed to corner him long enough to give him a lecture on condoms and making sure he was not tripping so badly he’d forget himself. Then they had merrily chucked him in the direction of the two men and he’d walked out of the bar with stars in his eyes and a cock that was so hard he could have used it for self-defence training._

_Emilo and Carlos had a hotel room not too far away. Jim’s Spanish had held up remarkably well and they all chatted amiably as they walked the three roads down from the bar that led there. There was a short alley that ran from the main road to the small square their hotel was in, and they got about halfway down when Jim found himself being pushed against the wall and kissed until he could barely see straight. Their hands were everywhere, Emilio’s mouth on his neck while Carlos stuck his tongue down his throat and it was so stupidly hot that Jim was pretty sure his brain was about to shut down. Then, just as quickly as it started they pulled away and dragged him down the alley with them, their laughter bouncing off the walls. Jim went willingly, allowing himself to be periodically pushed against the wall and kissed senseless, first by one and then the other._

_The room was accessible by an external staircase and when they got to the door, Carlos unlocked it and went in first, pulling Jim in behind him. Emilio came in after them, closing the door and watching as Carlos pulled Jim in by the front of his t-shirt and kissed him, teeth and tongues making it messy. Every inch of Jim’s skin felt like it was on fire and he lifted his arms to let Carlos pull the offending article of clothing off him before doing the same to him. Behind him, Jim could heard Emilio shucking his own clothes and then he was at Jim’s back, hands roving over his chest and thrusting up against him, his mouth leaving open-mouthed kisses along Jim’s shoulders. Jim leaned into him and looked down as Carlos started to unbuckle his belt. He got Jim’s jeans undone and then got to his knees and tugged them down, taking Jim’s boxers with them. Jim bit back a moan as Carlos took his cock in his hand, dropping soft kisses over the head before looking up with dark eyes turned black by the dim light._

_‘Qué lindo.’ he murmured, his breath hot on Jim’s skin, and then he took him down and Jim moaned. He reached down, one hand at the back of Carlos’ neck and thrust in. Carlos relaxed completely, letting Jim fuck his mouth. Behind them, Emilio stepped away to dig in one of the bags on the chair by the bed and came back with a bottle of lube. He also had a handful of condoms that he chucked on the bed, and Jim felt his stomach flutter at the sight of how many there were. It certainly promised good things. He heard the sound of the lube bottle cap being opened and then Emilio’s fingers were sliding down over him, rubbing over his entrance before sliding home easily, the overabundance of lube making it frictionless. Jim moved his feet to give him better access and started to pant hard as Emilio twisted his fingers in just the right way, skating over his prostate._

_‘Fuck.’ It was loud in the room and Jim closed his eyes as a surge of lust went through him, so strong that it nearly knocked him sideways. Down below, Carlos looked up at him. Jim locked eyes with him and made the decision. He knew why he had come here. ‘Fóllame.’_

_‘¿Estás seguro?’ Emilio was as breathless as he was._

_‘Sí.’ Jim could barely speak he was so turned on. ‘Os quiero a los dos dentro de mi.’ He felt Emilio pull his fingers out and then give him a little push between his shoulder blades._

_‘Sube a la cama.’ he said and Carlos pulled off. He looked at Emilio over Jim’s shoulder, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement as he pulled Jim’s jeans and boxers down all the way so Jim could step out of them. Jim waited for him to get up and then moved to the bed, jumping on and turning around to watch as Carlos stripped off his clothes and stood with Emilio as they looked at him._

_Jim looked at them, moving to kneel as he stroked his own cock, already wet and desperate to have them in him. They moved as one, Carlos going to the head of the bed. He built a throne out of pillows and settled himself in, legs spread. He looked at Jim and smiled at him and Jim went as if hooked, returning the smile as he got to all fours and crawled between Carlos’ legs. He could smell the arousal coming off of him, sweat and pre-come and musk all mingling together to make his heart pound. Behind him, he felt Emilio come to kneel behind him, then heard the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and the condom put on. Carlos was looking past him, watching Emilio as he grabbed the lube and applied it again, working it in with his thumb until Jim was ready to scream. Then he felt the blunt head pushing at him and braced himself on the bed, spreading his legs and breathing in deeply as Emilio pushed inside him._

_He was thick, but the burn was so good Jim couldn’t keep quiet, crying out as Emilio bottomed out. In front of him, Carlos reached for his head, sliding his fingers into Jim’s mouth for him to suck before he guided his head down. Jim let him have control, taking Carlos in his mouth, the salty slick on his tongue making him crazy. He kept his rhythm steady, head moving up and down and behind him Emilio caught him by the hips and started to move._

*********

‘Fuck.’ Ross was so hard he knew that even a single brush of Jim’s hand against his cock would set him off. ‘This was a bad idea.’

‘You wanted to know.’ Jim sounded smug. He lifted the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled, the ember lighting up the darkness around his face for a second. ‘Although I have to say on a scale of one to fucking hot, it was probably about a twenty.’

‘Jesus.’ Ross reached across and took the cigarette from him, inhaling to try and calm himself. ‘And we still have five hours before we can even do anything about it.’ Jim laughed.

It had been Ross’ idea for them to come out into the tiny courtyard at the back of the kitchen so Jim could tell him about that night. In his defence, Ross knew that he probably should leave well enough alone but that was before he’d seen Jim in his kitchen gear. The black chef’s jacket he was wearing was rolled up to the elbows and he’d produced a black and red paisley bandana from his back pocket which was now around his head, holding his blond hair back. The look was so kitchen pirate it was ridiculous, but it had given Ross a hard on the likes of which he’d never had in his life before. The kicker was the story though. This was break number three and it had taken this long to get to the good part.

Ross handed the cigarette (a sneaky little Christmas ritual they had) back and Jim took the last hit off of it and then killed it under the heel of his boot, exhaling a plume of smoke and steam into the frigid air.

‘You should probably wait for that to go down before you go back inside.’ he said grinning at Ross.

‘Fuck you, Hawkins.’ Ross said, crossing the space between them and pinning Jim up against the wall. He leaned in, kissing him hard and Jim opened his mouth to him. He tasted like tequila and cigarettes and lust and Ross licked into his mouth, hands on Jim’s backside as he thrust up against him and made him moan. He pulled back and their eyes locked.

‘Christ.’ he said, his voice a low growl. ‘I want to fuck you so badly.’ Jim’s breath caught. He was almost as far gone and Ross could feel his cock was just as hard.

‘Later.’ he said. ‘We still have the rest of the shift to get through.’

‘Shit.’ Ross kissed him again, moaning when he pulled away and Jim caught his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. ‘You’re fucking killing me here.’

‘Your fault, baby.’ Jim licked across his mouth and then shoved him away. ‘I have to get back.’ He moved past Ross into the kitchen and left him to swear and try and will his erection back into submission.

**********

_Jim was in heaven. Or at least what passed for it in Ibiza Town._

_They had picked up the pace after the first round, all of them switching around so he was now on his back. Carlos was between his legs, Jim’s calves resting against his shoulders as he fucked him relentlessly and Emilio was straddled across his chest, his mouth on Jim’s cock and riding Jim’s mouth._

_It was a sweaty hormone ridden mess and Jim had never had so much fun in his life. He tightened his grip on Emilio’s muscular thighs and stuck his tongue in as far as it would go and felt Emilio moan around his cock in a way that sent shivers all the way through him. There was so much lube and saliva and cum everywhere that all three of them were sticky with it._

_‘Joder, me corro.’ Carlos grunted and then bowed back, crying out and shuddering as he let go. Emilio took that as a sign to up the pace and Jim followed seconds later, throwing his head back and closing his eyes against the fireworks he was seeing._

**********

‘I’m not going to make it through tonight.’ Ross grumbled as he poured out pints and passed them along to Preston. She and Halford had also been pressed into service as the pub got busier and busier. Rose had opened the back events room and turned it into a dancefloor for the evening and ‘Walking on Sunshine’ was blaring forth. The whole pub was heaving and noisy.

‘It’s almost eleven.’ Preston said, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. ‘At least we’re not in the kitchen.’

‘Speaking of.’ Ross said and switched out the beer he was pouring for the soft drinks dispenser. He made up two pints of lime and soda and headed to the kitchen with them. He was under strict instruction to make sure Jim and Jeremy did not dehydrate and he backed in through the door, just missing Trish as she came out with a couple of plates. He got inside and watched for a few moments, his pulse stuttering. That damn competence kink was back and he watched Jim working behind the pass. He was busy plating up the last order of mains that had come in from a table of rowdy yachtsmen and Ross moved to the side to admire how Jim’s obsessive attention to detail came out in the food.

‘Rose is right.’ he said. ‘You would have made a good chef.’

‘Maybe.’ Jim replied, not breaking stride until he had the plates cleaned up. He put them on the pass. ‘Service!’ He stepped back and Ross held out the drink he’d bought him. ‘Thank you, baby.’

Ross watched him down half the pint, drinking steadily and then lowering the glass and catching his breath. Behind him, Jeremy was doing a little dance at the dessert station as he worked. Jim grinned and took the other pint from Ross and gave it to him.

‘Here.’ he said. ‘Drink.’

‘Cheers, lad.’ Jeremy called, saluting Ross with the glass. Jim came back and then gave the kitchen door a meaningful glance. Ross smiled and followed him out. He had barely closed the door before he was slammed up against it, Jim’s mouth on his and his hands hooked into Ross’ belt loops. The kiss was messy and frenzied, both of them so worked up it took barely any time at all for them to be hard again, rubbing up against each other like a pair of horny teenagers.

Fuck…’ Jim moaned as Ross dipped his head and started biting at his neck. ‘I want you.’ He let his head fall back to give Ross better access. ‘I am so fucking hot for you right now.’ Ross smiled against Jim’s neck, licking the sweat from his skin. He reached down and hooked his hands under Jim’s thighs and lifted him easily, bracing them both against the door. He started moving, rolling his hips so their cocks were aligned and Jim wrapped both legs around him, ankles locking at the small of Ross’ back.

You taste good.’ he breathed and licked up Jim’s neck. ‘I want to run my tongue all over you.’

‘Oh fuck, Ross.’ Jim’s voice was at breaking point. ‘You’re going to make me come if you keep doing this.’

‘So come.’ Ross was beyond caring. ‘I want to feel you come all over me.’ He moved harder, feeling the familiar tightening in his lower body, and bit down on Jim’s neck.

Only a little more.

‘Ross, where the fuck are you!?’ Preston yelled as she threw open the back door and they both turned and glared at her. ‘Jesus fuck, can you two stop dry humping for one fucking minute? Ross, put him down, you need to come and help me. Twelve people have just walked in.’

‘Motherfucker!’ Ross spat, putting Jim down. ‘This is not finished, Hawkins.’ He walked to the door and heard Jim’s mocking laughter in his ears.

‘I look forward to it.’ he said and Ross just had enough time to turn and give him the finger before Preston yanked him back inside.

*********

_By the end they could barely move._

_Jim was in the middle again, Emilio’s cock up his arse and his inside Carlos, who was more or less insensible on his back, dark eyes watching Jim as he fucked him. They were so close that they could exchange lazy kisses, letting Emilio’s thrusts drive Jim in and out. Amazingly he was still going, even if he was now a lot slower than he had been. At this point of the early morning, slow and deep was a very good idea._

_Jim gasped as Emilio hit him in just the right place and jolted forward into Carlos, getting a whine. He’d lost count of how many times he’d come and they had long since used all the condoms that had been on the bed, having to go back to the bag for restocking._

_He finally felt the crest of his orgasm coming on, muted and resonating through him as he buried himself as deep as he could go, his face in Carlos’ neck. It was so good that he could hardly stand it, collapsing forward when he was done. Behind him Emilio made a last stand and came with a deep sigh._

_It took a while to disentangle themselves, falling over onto the bed and going to sleep in a pile of arms and legs._

*********

Things finally stated to die down after twelve, the festivities moving elsewhere as Rose and Jeremy chased people out. Many where drunk and even more were very very merry indeed.

Jim was sitting on the back step waiting for Ross when he came out. He lit another cigarette and handed it to Ross as he sat down beside him.

‘When you go back in, tell Rose and Jeremy I’ll clean up back here and you’ll do the bar.’ he said and Ross gave him a sidelong look.

‘All right.’ he said. They spent the rest of the break smoking in silence and listening to the music drifting in through the open door.

*********

_Jim woke up slowly, opening his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Then he remembered the night’s events and a broad smile spread across his face. He turned his head and found Carlos next to him, one arm draped loosely over Jim’s chest and an angelic look on his face as he slept. Emilio was somewhere down the bottom of the bed, snoring gently._

_Jim extricated himself and headed into the shower. When he came out to find his clothes, Carlos was awake. He watched Jim pull on his boxers and jeans then gave him a gorgeous sleepy smile and gestured at the bag on the chair._

_‘Coge una camiseta limpia. No puedes volver oliendo a que te han estado follando toda la noche.’ he said quietly. Jim smiled and dug a t-shirt out. It was teal one with a surf design on the front and he pulled it on. Carlos watched him, smiling. ‘Te queda bien.’_

_Jim walked over to the bed, leaning down and kissing him._

_‘Gracias.’ he said and Carlos smiled._

_‘Cuando quieras, guapo.’ he replied, closing his eyes as Jim finished getting dressed. By the time he was done, Carlos was asleep again with his arms wrapped around a pillow and his feet in Emilio’s face._

_Jim left them, stepping out the hotel room into a pale, lovely morning. He took a deep breath, then jogged down the stairs and headed off._

***********

Ross rushed through the bar, cleaning like a man possessed. The pub was now officially closed, the last of the customers having been dispatched. Rose had done her traditional hornpipe on the bar and she’d been driven home in her car by Preston, with Halford following in theirs. Jeremy and Trish had retreated upstairs and so it was now just him and Jim in the empty pub. The music was still on and Ross could hear Jim singing as he cleaned down the kitchen.

He looked towards the men’s room, an idea forming. The tension inside him had been simmering all night and he came out from behind the bar, walking purposefully to the door and going inside. In true pub fashion and because rose was eminently sensible there was a condom machine on the wall. Ross dug in his pocket for a couple of Pound coins and inserted them, punching the button and picking up the package the machine ejected. It gave him a little thrill as he opened it and looked at the single condom and the two lube sachets inside, almost like what they were about to do was particularly illicit.

He walked back to the kitchen, all anticipation and then stopped dead in the doorway as he saw Jim. Jim had pulled off the chef’s jacket and was wondering around shirtless, still in the bandana and with an unlit cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth. He looked utterly fucking gorgeous and all Ross’ nerves started firing all at once.

He rounded the pass and grabbed him, backing Jim up against the counter, grabbing the cigarette from his mouth and kissing him like his life depended on it. Jim was startled, a muffled protest escaping him befire he managed to push Ross off.

‘Health and Safety!’ he said and Ross laughed and pulled him back against him.

‘Then best you figure out where we’re going, Lieutenant.’ He growled. ‘Before I bend you over the cold section and fuck your brains out.’

‘Jesus fuck.’ Jim shoved at him, steering them towards the back door. ‘Outside.’

They managed to get out the door, falling back against it as they kissed frantically. Jim ripped Ross’ shirt from his jeans, dragging it over his head and Ross was so turned on he didn’t even feel the cold. His hands were on Jim’s jeans, undoing them and shoving his hand down the front to wrap around Jim’s cock.

‘You’re hard.’ he breathed in Jim’s ear and Jim arched into his hand.

‘I’ve been hard all fucking night.’ he hissed as Ross tightened his grip. ‘I’ve been having illegal thoughts about your mouth and how good it would look with my cock in it.’ Ross smiled before getting Jim’s earlobe between his teeth and tonguing it. He pulled Jim’s cock out and rubbed over the head with his thumb, making Jim whine and feeling the slipperiness already gathered there.

‘You want it?’ he breathed into Jim’s neck and felt Jim shudder as he stroked along him.

‘Yeah.’ he breathed back. ‘I want it.’

Ross moved back, getting down onto his knees. He looked up and locked eyes with Jim before leaning in and licking up from the base of his cock to the tip, then slipped his mouth over then end. Above him Jim gasped and one hand came to rest on his head, Jim’s fingers tightening in his hair. Ross flicked his tongue over him and then sucked hard, and the gasp turned into a drawn out moan as Jim thrust gently into his mouth.

‘So fucking good, baby.’ he breathed. ‘Your fucking mouth.’ Ross looked up and saw he was watching him, adoration all over his face. It was a look that undid him every time and he felt his heart swell and burn with all the feelings inside him. He kept his rhythm steady, just the way Jim liked it, until he could feel him starting to tense and then he pulled off.

‘I want to fuck you.’ he said and Jim nodded. He held out a hand to help Ross up and then turned around. Ross moved to lay his body over him, Jim’s skin so warm it felt like he was burning. He dug the lube out of his back pocket and ripped both sachets pen, squeezing the contents directly onto Jim’s skin and then using the tips of his fingers to draw it down. Jim started to pant, bracing himself against the wall, legs spread and head down.

Ross kept his touch light, tracing every furl until he slid one finger inside Jim, feeling him clench around him.

‘Fuck.’ Jim sounded like he was already gone. ‘Come on, baby. Fuck me.’

‘Soon.’ Ross said into his shoulder, giving him a little bite. He worked the lube in, feeling Jim relax quickly and then going in with the second finger. ‘Fuck, I love the way you feel.’ He twisted his fingers and pressed in against Jim’s prostate and got a sharply indrawn breath. ‘That feel good?’

‘You know it does.’ Jim’s voice overlaid a low laugh. ‘Fuck, the way you make me feel…’ His head came back. ‘No-one has ever made me feel like this. Only you.’

Ross straightened up, all his self-control dissolving at Jim’s words. He pulled his fingers out and scrabbled to get his jeans undone and down, guiding his cock in and letting it slide over Jim a few times, the excess of lube slicking him up and enjoying the slippery glide of skin on skin. Only when Jim was huffing in frustration did he finally press in, feeling Jim’s body open up for him before sliding home in one thrust until their bodies impacted. It felt so good, the familiar tight heat that he could never get enough of. Ross moved in close, one arm coming around Jim’s chest and the other going to cover Jim’s hand with his own. The first withdrawal was shallow, barely a movement at all as he rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder and kissed behind his ear.

‘I love you so fucking much.’ he murmured. ‘So fucking much.’ Jim breathed in deeply, one hand coming back to rest on Ross’ backside and pull him in deeper.

‘I love you too.’ he replied. ‘All of me.’ His head was back against Ross’ shoulder, half turned so Ross could lean over and kiss him, their bodies starting to move in perfect harmony with each other. It was deep and gentle, every thrust inside bringing them both up together until they were panting loudly. Ross could feel Jim starting to clench around him and quickened his pace.

‘Oh fuck, Ross.’ Jim cried out. ‘Please baby…’ The next cry was inarticulate as Ross shifted position and hit him dead on.

‘That’s it.’ he moaned into Jim’s back. ‘Come for me, babe. I want to feel you.’

‘God, yes…’ Jim was starting to shake under his hands and Ross started to drive in hard. ‘Fuck, yes,.. all the way in. Fuck…’ He threw his other hand back against the wall. ‘Fuck, I’m going to come so hard.’ He was almost there and Ross dropped the hand on his chest to his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Jim shouted loud enough to startle him, bowing back as he came all over Ross’ hand, bearing down so hard he triggered Ross, and it took everything Ross had not to scream as he came, burying himself as deep as he could go. He muffled the sound in Jim’s shoulder, feeling like he was about to float away as the endorphins came crashing through his system. He wrapped both arms around Jim, all his love for him nearly overwhelming in its intensity.

They stood there a moment as they caught their breath and then Jim started to laugh, light and so happy it made Ross smile.

‘Listen.’ he said, and Ross pulled himself together enough to hear the music that was spilling out the kitchen door.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
_You give my life direction_  
_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

‘Jesus Christ.’ Ross muttered. ‘It’s like my life is a fucking rom-com.’

‘Cynic.’ Jim snickered. ‘Now shut up and kiss me to the romantic song, Poldark.’

‘You do realise my cock is still up your arse.’ Ross said. ‘I’m not sure if that counts as romantic.’ Nevertheless he leaned in and Jim smiled.

‘It’s the most fucking romantic.’ he said and kissed him.

**********

They finally got cleaned up and redressed and locked up the pub behind them. It was now absolutely freezing and Ross looked up at the sky, cloudless and moonlit.

‘It’s bloody witch’s tit out here.’ he complained. ‘Why the fuck are we walking again?’

‘Stop moaning.’ Jim said, pocketing the keys and putting on his gloves before holding out a hand. ‘It’s beautiful out.’ Ross raised an eyebrow at him, but took his hand and they walked out the car park and down towards the beach that ran along to the cottage.

The light was almost as bright as twilight and it was easy to see as they made their way down through the scrub to come out onto the sand, the surface layer crunching under their boots. Jim led them down to the hard packed sand at the tide line and Ross looked out over the water. The moonlight was glinting off of it and it looked almost ethereally beautiful. He snuck a look at Jim and saw that he had a sweet little smile on his face as he walked along, staring out over the waves.

Ross smiled as well and stuck his free hand in his pocket and that was when he felt the object under his fingers.

_Oh._

He’d forgotten he’d put it in his coat pocket, the one place Jim was sure not to look. Ross stopped and Jim’s fingers drifted through his as he kept going. Ross watched him walk a few steps ahead and that was when it hit him like a smack in the face.

‘Come on, Ross.’ Jim said. ‘You’re the one bitching about it being too cold out here and now you’re dicking around.’ He turned, half laughing but it died away as he saw what Ross was doing.

Ross had always wondered what Jim would look like if he ever surprised him so badly he was literally speechless. And now, down in the sand on one knee and with the box open and held out to the man he loved more than anything in the entire world, Ross finally knew.

Jim’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as the words he’d been about to say died and refused to come out. He looked at the ring and then back up at Ross. He seemed like he was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out so Ross decided to go all in.

‘James Robert Hawkins.’ he said, fighting to keep the tremble out of his voice. ‘Will you marry me?’

Jim said nothing. He just stood staring at Ross, and then looked back down at the ring. He took a few steps forward, tentative and halting and extended his hand until he could touch it, almost as if he didn’t believe it was real. Ross watched him on tenterhooks, waiting for something, anything.

‘Jim?’ he said and that was when Jim started crying.

It wasn’t loud, just a single track down each cheek, but it was enough for Ross’ breathing to almost stop.

‘Yes.’ Jim said and it was like an electric shock had been applied and Ross’ heart started beating so hard he felt like he could actually hear it.

‘Yes?’ he repeated, not quite believing what he’d heard.

Jim nodded.

‘Yes, I’ll marry you.’ he said. He looked at Ross, all his love written so clearly on his face it made Ross dizzy. He stumbled to his feet, dropping the box in his rush to take the ring out. Jim watched him, and then slowly extended his left hand. Ross reached for it, taking a deep breath as he pushed the ring onto Jim’s finger.

It fitted perfectly.

He looked up and saw Jim watching him.

‘Jesus.’ he said softly. ‘Fuck.’

It was so succinctly Jim that Ross couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed hold of Jim and pulled him into his arms, holding on tightly. Jim held him back, arms around Ross’ neck, half laughing and half crying as Ross got hold of him, lifting him off his feet and kissing the life out of him.

**********

Up on the rise, Rose sat on the rocks at the edge of the garden and watched the two figures down on the beach, tears coursing down her face. She'd been sitting watching the light on the water when she had spied the two figures and watched the little drama that had unfolded.

‘Oh, Robbie.’ she said to the night around her. ‘Look at our boys.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight This Feeling because it's kind of apt...
> 
> Qué lindo - so pretty  
> Fóllame - fuck me  
> Estás seguro - are you sure?  
> Os quiero a los dos dentro de mi - I want you both in me  
> Sube a la cama - get on the bed  
> Joder, me corro - fuck, I'm coming  
> Coge una camiseta limpia. No puedes volver oliendo a que te han estado follando toda la noche. - take a clean t-shirt. You don't want everyone to know you got fucked all night.  
> Te queda bien - looks good on you  
> Cuando quieras, guapo - anytime, handsome


	6. Christmas Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the three people who are both enablers and muses and who allow me to ramble at them about all the crazy shit in my head. So to mosslover, Farraige25 and Vickymaus - I love you all very much and thank you for being such amazing supportive friends.

Ross was exhausted. They had barely slept since they had stumbled into the cottage, still somewhat overcome from had just happened on the beach. It had been a frantic tangle of arms and legs and coats coming off and gloves being jettisoned on the staircase as they had fought their way up to Jim’s bedroom, all the while attempting to not stop kissing once.

From there it had turned into a bit of a free for all, and Ross was pretty sure they hadn’t behaved like this since their first couple of months when they’d been practically drunk on each other and every spare bit of time, or in fact all the time they had spent together, had been spent fucking.

He was now barely able to even lift his head, could only moan into the pillow as Jim’s tongue drove him to the special kind of crazy only he was capable of making Ross feel. There was a snicker from behind him, muffled by the fact that Jim had the aforementioned tongue in as far as it would go. Ross tightened his grip on the pillow and considered the fact that if he were to kick it right at that moment, it would be as a deliriously happy man.

Jim moved away and Ross stifled the whine of disappointment that threatened. Jim had been intent on making him scream the roof off it would seem, but he was not playing. For one thing, Rose was in the room next door and while she was in no doubt of what they got up to, Ross didn’t feel like broadcasting that he was getting the rim job of his life on what was technically Christmas morning. The other thing was his sense of pride. Jim had literally jumped on him the moment they had gotten in the room, and Ross was still somewhat recovering from the fact that his fiancé (FUCK) had spent the last two hours riding him so hard Ross was sure he looked like he’d been beaten with stick.

The tongue was replaced with two fingers, and Ross bit his lip as Jim dragged them slowly out again, skirting around his prostate rather than hitting it.

‘You’re such a fucking tease.’ he ground out and Jim chuckled and bit him on the backside.

‘Serves you fucking right.’ he replied, his voice low and full of dirty promises. He twisted the fingers and Ross couldn’t hold onto the desperate little sound that escaped him. ‘Catching me off guard like that. You deserve all the torture you get.’ Any smugness that Ross may have felt as to how well his non-plan had worked were mitigated by the fact that Jim had now curled his fingers and was lightly stroking that little hot spot inside him, making him want to shout very fucking loudly. There was also the fact that every time Jim sank his fingers that little bit deeper (because the cheeky fucker was making sure to use his left hand) Ross could feel the tiny drift of cold metal that came when Jim’s engagement ring came into contact with his bare skin.

‘Fuck.’ he moaned into the pillow. ‘We haven’t even been to sleep yet.’

‘Sleep is for the weak.’ Jim replied, his voice full of happy laughter. ‘And for the not recently engaged.’ He pulled his fingers out slowly, the drag excruciatingly delicious and then thrust them back in and repeated the action until Ross could feel himself going cross-eyed with pleasure.

‘Well, you may want to consider speeding this up.’ he muttered back into the pillow. ‘I may actually pass out before you get your cock in me.’

‘Can’t have that, now can we.’ This time when the fingers left, Jim went with them. Ross heard him scratching around for the lube that had managed to end up on the floor some time during their last round. There was triumphant noise when he found it and Ross half turned his head just enough to see Jim’s outline against the dim light filtering. He watched as Jim slicked himself up, drawing out the motion completely unnecessarily in his opinion. He could also just make up the smile on Jim’s face.

'You’re fucking loving this, aren’t you?’ he asked, the accusatory note in his voice making the smile wider.

‘I fucking am.’ Jim replied. He walked to the edge of the bed and Ross reached out with one lazy hand and took over, Jim’s wet cock sliding easily through his fingers. ‘Fuck yeah, just like that.’ His head tilted back, the low sound he made filling the room. Ross watched him and sped his hand up a little, shifting onto his side to get a better angle.

‘Are you going to stand there all morning or are you going to fuck me?’ he said and Jim looked back down at him.

‘Bitch.’ he retorted and Ross rolled onto his back and spread his legs.

‘Then fuck me like one.’ he instructed and the smile turned dangerous. It was so easy to play Jim some days and the results were always mind-blowingly gratifying.

Jim didn’t disappoint. He moved to the foot of the bed and climbed back on, kneeling between Ross spread legs. He ran one hand down Ross’ stomach, the thick hair still matted with Jim’s cum from the round before.

‘Mine.’ he said, uncharacteristically possessive. It made Ross’ pulse stutter. ‘You’re all fucking mine.’

‘Damn straight.’ he replied and smiled back. ‘Now shut up and fuck your fiancé.’

That was the wrong thing to say.

It was also the right thing to say.

Ross really couldn’t have anticipated the reaction he got, but the next thing he knew his legs were thrown over Jim’s shoulders and Jim’s cock was slamming into him hard enough to completely knock the air out of him.

Ross threw his head back, every nerve ending firing at once as Jim fucked him with a force that bordered on brutal. He started panting hard, now beyond caring about how much noise he was making. Over him, Jim stared down into his eyes.

‘Again.’ he hissed through gritted teeth. ‘Say that again.’

‘What?’ Ross felt like he was flying. ‘Fiancé?’

‘Oh fuck.’ Jim was panting every bit as loudly. ‘That really shouldn’t sound that fucking hot.’ He was gripping Ross’ thighs so hard that his knuckles were white.

‘Yeah?’ Ross could feel himself spiralling up and up, his orgasm coming on frighteningly quickly. ‘Wait until we’re married and I get to call you my husband.’

‘Christ.’ Jim’s head fell forward and he arched deep inside Ross, coming hard and shuddering as he turned his head and bit down on Ross’ calf. The rush of cum inside him was enough to get Ross that last bit of the way and he followed, coming all over himself and crying out once, low and sharp. He felt Jim fuck him through the aftershocks, his whole body on fire.

When Jim slowed, he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

‘That is a fucking dangerous word, Poldark.’ he said and Ross laughed.

‘I know.’ he replied.

They managed to gird their loins long enough to clean up the mess they had made of the bed and each other before chucking down a couple of towels over the wet spots and curling up into each other. Jim was on his side, facing away from Ross, and Ross had crawled up behind him, one arm holding Jim tightly and the other tucked under his pillow. He lay and listened to Jim’s breathing even out and deepen, falling asleep quickly in his post-coital state.

Ross kissed the back of his head and used the hand holding Jim to reach around until he found Jim’s hand, thumb stroking over the smooth metal band and tracing the facets of the sapphire.

‘Mine.’ he whispered into Jim’s neck and then closed his eyes and drifted off to memories of how they had gotten to that point.

**********

_Five years previously_

_Jim packed the last of the things he was taking into his kit bag and zipped it closed. He ran through his mental checklist and tried to stifle the almost overwhelming feeling of nervous excitement in his stomach._

_It had been two weeks._

_Two weeks since the shower stall confession had brought the realisation that he was in love with Ross, and by all accounts Ross returned his feelings. It was unlike anything Jim had experienced before. He’d always thought that what he’d believed to be love was what it felt like. This was another level altogether though, making his dreamy and distracted and filling his dreams with dark eyes and a glorious sunny smile._

_He picked up the plastic bag from the bed and stuffed it in a side pocket. It had enough lube in it for a sizeable gang bang and more left over. Ross had left him in no doubt as to what they would be doing in their four days together._

_\- ‘I am going to fuck your arse until you can’t stand up.’_

_Jim nearly choked on the coke he was drinking._

_‘Excuse me?’_

_‘I have dispatched both of the cock blockers I live with. I’ve shipped them off to Angie’s for the whole time you’re here. I plan on fucking you so much they’re going to have to separate us with solvent.’_

_‘That doesn’t even make sense, Ross.’ Jim leaned back against his bunk and grinned._

_‘Yeah it does. See all the cum will…’_

_’Fuck, Christ I get it. Jesus.’ Jim laughed. ‘If we ever end up having to explain how we got together, I hope you tell people the censored version.’_

_‘What do you mean if?’ Ross chuckled, low and sexy, and then he hung up and left Jim to smile at his mobile phone and contemplate the wealth of filthy delights his suggestive tone had promised. -_

_Now he was standing and wondering if two bottles of lube was enough._

_‘Fuck it.’ he said to himself and shouldered the bag. He walked from the spare room he was crashing in and to the living room where Halford and Preston were a tangle of arms and legs on the sofa._

_‘You all packed up and ready to go get some?’ Preston asked, a mischievous twinkle in her silvery eyes._

_‘Yes as a matter of fact.’ Jim replied. ‘I’m quite looking forward to four days of relentless fucking.’_

_‘Jesus.’ Preston looked at him and her eyes were now sharp. ‘You’re so fucking in love it’s disgusting. All that talk of fucking is just a front. You’re really going there to make googly eyes at him and plan your wedding.’_

_‘Fuck off.’ Jim said cheerily and then turned. ‘I’ll see you bilge rats in four days.’_

_‘Later.’ they both called after him._

_He left the flat and went to call the lift. While he was waiting, Jim contemplated his scheme. He’d originally planned to drive up but then Ross’ little declaration had prompted him to consider something else. The lift arrived and he took it all the way down into the parking garage underneath the block of flats the girls lived in. They had two parking places and a lock up storage area that they let him keep the Storm in and he walked across the concrete floor and unlocked it. Inside was his pride and joy, her chrome accents gleaming in the artificial light. He’d saved long and hard to buy her, and she gave him a sense of freedom that he had only found out on the open water. Greg had been appalled, and the fight that had ensued was one of the things that had put the nail in the coffin. It was actually a little after that that the cheating had started, something that careful questioning of mutual acquaintances had revealed._

_Jim smiled as he approached the bike, hand running over her curves. He had a feeling that Ross would have a very different reaction to seeing him on the Storm. He tied his bag on the back and then wheeled it out of the storage unit. He got to the ramp that led up and got on, putting on his helmet and gloves before starting the engine and riding forward. The automatic doors opened and he drove out, the deep purr of the engine underneath him making his pulse speed up. It was two hours to Bovington and Ross and he planned on enjoying every minute of the ride._

_He turned out of the parking area and into traffic and the Storm’s engine roared as he accelerated and took off down the road._

_*********_

_Ross jogged along at the head of his column, the steady beat of his boots against the tarmac keeping time with his breathing. He’d grown to love this when he was a recruit, the relentless physical activity something his body had responded to immediately. He’d always been sport at school and polo had made him fit and strong. Once he’d gone to Officer’s training and then on to the regiment at Bovington, he’d taken care to keep up the regime of running and weight training to keep himself in shape. Frontline deployment was an unforgiving place to find yourself unable to outrun an enemy combatant. His regiment ran along behind him, their footsteps pounding in synch as they approached the barracks. They were at the end of their watch, and once Ross was done here he’d be heading back to his house to welcome in four days of undisturbed time off with the man he’d realised he was arse over teakettle in love with._

_It had only gotten worse since Jim’s last visit. He was having the most depraved kind of wet dreams and every moment he wasn’t occupied with a task had led to falling into daydreaming about Jim, his shiny blond hair and bright light eyes. The smell of Jim’s skin and cum and sweat. The taste of the velvety skin of his cock. Each and every little intimate detail of him was engraved in Ross’ senses._

_He was so deep in he couldn’t even remember what it was like not to feel like this._

_They got to the barracks and he called the troop to halt. He had them stand easy and the fell them out and they all trudged off happily to go and shower and get changed into civvies. Then they would drift off for a night of drinking or playing pool in the enlisted mess._

_He, however, had other plans. All of which were not fit for polite or even impolite company._

_Once he’d signed out and gone to his car, Ross drove the short distance back to the house. He was still in uniform, and planned on changing once he was home and could take a leisurely shower. But when he arrived, Ross saw that Carter’s Beamer was still in the drive way and he cursed under his breath._

_When he got inside he went into the kitchen and found Carter at the table, munching his way through a packet of chocolate digestives and showing no signs of moving._

_‘Oi.’ he said, hands on hips. ‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ Carter raised an eyebrow at him._

_‘Did you come straight from PT?’ he asked. ‘You’re all sweaty.’_

_‘That is none of your concern.’ Ross sniped. ‘What is my concern is that your arse is on that chair.’_

_‘Well, keep calm and have a biscuit.’ Carter said, shoving the packet across to him. ‘I’ll be out of your hair as soon as Digby calls me.’_

_‘You two going to wreak havoc?’ Ross asked and Carter grinned._

_‘Absolute fucking havoc.’ He said. ‘There’s a new club in Bournemouth that we haven’t destroyed yet.’_

_‘Christ.’ Ross shook his head. ‘Poor fucking Bournemouth.’ He helped himself to four biscuits and turned to leave the kitchen. ‘Just get the fuck out. It’s going to get very fucking pornographic very fast and I don’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities.’ That made Carter bark a deep laugh and he saluted._

_‘Noted.’ he said._

_Ross huffed and headed upstairs, polishing off the biscuits in record time. He had had a text from Jim that had come through about an hour before telling him he’d headed off but then he’d been on PT. He checked it now and noted that there were no further messages which made him frown. Jim was usually very good about giving him progress reports. He got to his room and went in, kicking the door closed behind him as he divested himself of his phone and other effects. Then he contemplated the room. He had done a load of laundry and put the clean bed linen on that morning when he’d made his bed and there was a spare towel for Jim hanging on the back of the door. There was also a new bottle of lube in his bedside table drawer._

_Ross smiled at the thought of the action the bed was no doubt going to be witness to. He’d already stocked the fridge downstairs and bought in everything they’d need food wise. He wanted to be sure there wasn’t a single second wasted this weekend. He’d been horny as fuck for two weeks and planned to make good on their time together._

_‘Ross!’ His name was bellowed up the stairs and Ross huffed as he walked to the bedroom door, stripping off his shirt so he was just in his black t-shirt and fatigues, lobbing it onto the bed. He opened the door and leaned out._

_‘What?’ he bellowed back._

_‘What time did you say Jim was due?’ Carter shouted and Ross frowned._

_‘In about an hour.’ he replied. ‘Why?’_

_‘Because you may want to come look what’s in front of the house.’ There was a knowing tone to Carter’s voice. It sounded like he was trying to hold in a laugh._

_Curious, Ross left his room and clattered down the stairs until he got to the front hall. Carter was nowhere to be seen and Ross walked towards the front door and then saw him in the kitchen, leaning over the sink and staring out the front window. He went to join him and his eyes grew wide as he saw what was in front of the house. Carter looked at his face and let out an evil laugh._

_‘Oh, you are so fucked mate.’ he said._

_Ross didn’t reply, too amazed by what he was seeing. He watched as the rider got off the bike, a magnificent chrome and matte black beast of a machine, his hormones going absolutely nuts. He had a truly terrible love of bad boy clichés and he stared as the rider lifted his hands to pull off his helmet, a gleam of blond hair giving his identity away._

_‘Oh dear God.’ he said, pretty sure that the fact that he was getting hard just looking at Jim in that get up was a terrible sign of things to come._

_‘So fucking fucked.’ Carter laughed. ‘Right, I’m getting the fuck out of here before you start blowing him in the front garden.’ He gave Ross a slap on the shoulder. ‘I would say good luck, but that would be stupid.’ He went to grab his things from the kitchen table and headed for the front door._

_Ross followed like he was caught in a tractor beam._

_He stood at the front door and just looked. He watched as Carter got to Jim and they exchanged greetings. Carter said something that made Jim laugh and glance in Ross’ direction. Then Carter took off, walking out the drive and down the road. Jim had turned to watch him go and Ross took the opportunity to give him a serious once over. Jim was in faded jeans that were just the right amount of tight and a black leather biking jacket, well-worn and with white stripes across the upper arms and chest. He took a moment to take off his gloves and untie the bag from the back of his bike and shoulder it before he turned around and started walking to Ross, who took in a deep breath and leaned in the doorway. Carter was right._

_He was monumentally fucked._

********

‘Six months?’ Rose’s voice went up slightly. ‘You are joking aren’t you?’

They were at the kitchen table, all still in what passed for leisure wear in the Hawkins household (Ross found the fact that Rose and Jim were both wearing flannel pyjama Star Wars pants intensely amusing), presents exchanged and breakfast eaten, and were now discussing the upcoming nuptials. Ross had been flattened by Rose the second they had walked in the kitchen and she had confessed to having seen the entire thing. That of course had let the cat out of the bag that she’d been in on the whole plot. Thankfully Rose had still been just that side of drunk and had slept through their post-engagement celebration. Jim had far from quiet in his appreciation. He stole a glance at the ring now firmly ensconced on Jim’s finger and felt butterflies take flight in his stomach.

‘No.’ Jim grinned at her over his coffee. ‘It’s not like I need a dress. Ross and I have both decided we’re wearing Number Ones.’

‘Yes, but six months?’ Rose sounded unconvinced. ‘And while you might not need a dress, you still have to organise things. If you think I’m letting you go down the town hall, you have another thought coming young man.’

‘That is already sorted.’ Jim said. ‘We’re doing it when I get back from deployment in September so it’s not like it will be high season.’

‘And just where are you two going to do this, then?’ Rose asked. ‘The chapel won’t do it.’

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘But the Warrior will.’ He smiled at Jim who smiled right back. ‘And I think that I can concede and let us get married on a ship.’

‘Better than getting married in a tank.’ Jim said. His eyes were sparkling.

‘The Warrior?’ Rose perked up immediately. ‘Oh, that’s perfect. And extremely convenient. Which day?’

‘Three days after I get back.’ Jim said. ‘No point in dragging it out. I ship back out in January remember.’

‘So have you decided on a division of labour?’ Rose asked and Ross nodded.

‘He gets ceremony and I get honeymoon.’ he said, grinning at Jim.

‘Only because you’re horribly disorganised and I’m a control freak.’ Jim replied, smiling back.

**********

After breakfast they cleaned up and then went to get ready to head over to the Preston’s. The Christmas party was a late afternoon affair, but they were going to lend a hand and also get a head start on the drinking. Ross was not convinced that he’d be able to keep up and so had volunteered to be the designated driver.

He came out the bathroom, pulling his shirt on and watched Jim as he put his watch on, his eyes drawn to his hands. He heard Jim chuckle and looked up. Jim’s eyes were full of affection as he looked at him. He walked across and Ross got a lightning quick kiss on the nose.

‘Hurry the fuck up.’ he said. ‘We’re going to be behind at this rate.’

‘You’re a bunch of alcoholics.’ Ross said, buttoning up his shirt. ‘This party is going to be carnage.’

‘Wait until Billie sees this.’ Jim laughed, waving his hand at Ross. ‘She’s going to scream the roof off.’ He stopped. ‘I am presuming you didn’t tell her. Otherwise I would have known by now.’

‘Not a word.’ Ross replied. ‘Jackie on the other hand…’

‘Oh fuck.’ Jim was now bordering on hysterical. ‘You told Jackie and not Billie? Fuck, I wouldn’t want to be you when she finds out.’

‘Well, I am using you as a human shield.’ Ross retorted. ‘I can’t marry you if she kills me.’ He was now sitting on the bed to put his boots on and then all of a sudden he had a lapful of Jim, arms around his neck and pair of sparkling blue-green eyes looking into his.

‘Say that again.’ Jim said, an echo of his words that morning. He looked, to put it bluntly, deliriously happy and was smiling so hard Ross could have gone spelunking in his dimples. He shifted in Ross’ lap and Ross’ hormones did a little happy dance.

‘We’re getting married.’ he said, still not quite able to believe it himself. ‘I asked and you said yes.’ He barely got the words pout before Jim was kissing him, almost cutting off his air in his enthusiasm. Ross kissed back, laughing when Jim pulled away from him and peppered his face with kisses.

‘We’re getting fucking married.’ he said and Ross managed to hold him still long enough to smile back at him, hands on Jim’s backside.

‘We’re getting fucking married.’ he replied. ‘You are getting married to me. You’re going to be Mrs James Poldark officially, and not just on some shitty name badge.’

‘Fuck off.’ Jim laughed. Then he stopped and stroked Ross’ hair back with a gentle hand. ‘You know I still have it.’ That took Ross by surprise.

‘You sentimental bastard.’ he said. ‘Really?’

‘Mmm.’ Jim nudged Ross’ nose with his. ‘I do.’ Then he grinned. ‘I suppose I better start practising saying that.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross felt his heart start thumping. ‘Are we really fucking doing this?’

‘Looks like.’ Jim replied. He leaned in and kissed Ross again and Ross could feel him smiling against his mouth. He tightened his grip and held on for all he was worth.

‘Boys?’ Rose’s voice came drifting in from her room, but they barely heard her. She came to the doorway and then gave them an indulgent huff. ‘Will you two stop snogging so we can go, please?’

‘No.’ Jim replied, still nosing at Ross. ‘I am never letting him go. Ever.’

‘In that case you’ll starve to death.’ Rose said cheerfully. She stomped off, leaving the two of them looking at the now empty doorway.

‘Your mother.’ Ross said and Jim laughed and stuck his nose in Ross’ neck.

‘Your soon-to-be mother-in-law.’ he replied.

They finally managed to get finished and bound down the stairs after each other, Jim hitting the ground first and Ross nearly tumbling down after him. Even after several years, his long legs still had a tendency to get tangled when they chased each other up and down the narrow staircase.

Rose was already ensconced in the back with Port and Starboard and Jim locked the front door behind them before following Ross to the car. He got in the passenger side while Ross went around. He tried to climb in and then had to get back out and push the seat back.

‘You two are built like fucking hobbits.’ he grumbled as he lowered the seat as well to avoid bumping his head on the roof of the car. They both gave him identical looks of disapproval and then snickered at each other as he adjusted the seat to his liking to accommodate his long legs. When he was done, Ross giggled and gave him an imperious wave from the back seat.

‘To the manor house, young man.’ she ordered and Ross shook his head.

‘Is it too early to start telling mother-in-law jokes?’ he asked Jim and got a clip on the back of the head.

‘Watch it you.’ Rose replied. ‘I can still veto this.’

‘Er, no.’ Ross replied, glaring at her in the rear view mirror. ‘The ring is on his finger. No taking back. Besides, you told me I could have him.’ Next to him Jim was shaking with laughter.

‘Christ, you two.’ he said. ‘Just start the fucking car.’

*********

_‘So this is yours?’ Ross asked and Jim grinned at him._

_‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘I could have sworn I told you.’_

_‘You didn’t.’ Ross replied. ‘I would have fucking remembered something like this.’ He reached out and let his fingers drift across the handle bars. ‘I guess I never figured you for the biker type.’_

_Jim watched him, keeping the glee at having so obviously blown Ross away inside him. He was almost vibrating with anticipation. Ross looked amazing, all lean long lines in his fatigues and black t-shirt. Jim was well aware of his uniform kink but with Ross it felt like it was the first time he was confronting the fact that just looking at Ross like that made him want to roll over and let Ross do anything he wanted to him. He knew he shouldn’t seem to overeager, especially after the revelations from the previous visit, but the accidental declaration had just cemented how he felt about Ross in his head and his heart. He stood back a little as Ross moved past him to inspect the other side of the Storm and Jim caught a gust of sweat and aftershave in his wake that made him feel almost dizzy._

_‘You want to come out on her with me?’ he asked and Ross looked up, his hazel eyes wide._

_‘As in for a ride?’ he asked and Jim laughed._

_‘No, I thought I’d get you to jog alongside.’ he replied. ‘Yes, you wanker. For a ride.’_

_Ross smiled at him and Jim basked in the warmth of it. He could look at that smile all day._

_‘I’ve never been on a bike before.’ Ross said. He looked at Jim. ‘You’d have to teach me.’_

_‘I can do that.’ Jim replied._

_Their eyes met and locked and suddenly it felt like Jim could hardly breathe. Two weeks was too long. It made him antsy and unsettled, the physical need to be with Ross scratching at the back of his until not even jerking off did anything to quell it. It was there now, pulsing and deep red in his chest. Ross took two steps forward and bought himself chest to chest with him. He looked down into Jim’s eyes, the fire burning in his dark eyes leaving Jim in no doubt that he wanted exactly the same thing._

_‘Get inside.’ he growled, his voice pitching low. ‘Before I rip those clothes off you and fuck you here in the street.’_

_Jim’s breathing caught. He picked up his bag again and walked down the path to the house. He could feel Ross behind him and kept his stride deliberately casual until he got to the open door. He went inside and was just about to turn when he got hit from behind. He dropped the bag on instinct and found himself being manhandled around and slammed up against the wall next to the doorway of the living room. He only just had a chance to breathe in deeply before Ross’ mouth was on his, demanding in his intensity as he kissed him. Jim responded, giving back as good as he was getting and Ross grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above Jim’s head. He moved right into his space, and Jim could feel Ross’ hard cock against him as he fought back just a little. Ross was licking at his mouth and Jim let him in, the dance of tongues and saliva wet and messy._

_They were both breathing hard when Ross pulled back, unzipping Jim’s jacket and shoving it off his shoulders. Jim let him do it and then tugged at Ross t-shirt, hauling it up and shoving it over Ross’ head. He chucked it away and then ran his hands over Ross’ chest, thumbing his nipples and making Ross moan. He had his face in Jim’s neck, kissing his way up to his ear and licking along it when he got there._

_‘Living room.’ he breathed. ‘I want your cock in my mouth. Now.’_

_The words sent a surge of heat right through Jim at the uncharacteristic forwardness Ross was displaying and he allowed Ross to pull him from the wall and shove him into the living room, letting Ross guide him until he could sit down on the sofa and pull Jim between his knees. He watched as Ross got hold of his belt, unbuckling it as he looked up at him, all doe eyes and filthy mouth._

_‘Take your shirt off.’ he said and Jim obeyed, reaching back to pull it over his head. He sucked in a gasp as Ross got his jeans undone and tugged them down, taking his boxers with them and freeing his cock which was now standing to attention. Ross gave him a smile that was bordering on indecent and wrapped one hand around the base, then leaned in and very slowly licked over the head. Jim stared at him open-mouthed._

_‘You’re in one hell of a mood today.’ he said and his voice was rough._

_‘I missed you.’ Ross replied. He licked again, using his tongue to make maddening little circles. He smiled when he looked up again. ‘All I’ve been thinking about is you and your cock.’_

_‘Holy shit.’ Jim was barely able to control himself. He put one hand on Ross’ bare shoulder to steady himself. ‘Have I ever told you that it’s one of my biggest fantasies to have a soldier on his knees in front of me?’ Ross grinned and then did a slow slide off the sofa onto his knees._

_Jim looked at him, mesmerised. The late afternoon sun made the room hazy and the shafts of light were hitting Ross’ eyes just right, making them glow like amber and glinting off the dog tags around his neck. He held eye contact with Jim as he opened his mouth and took him all the way in. Jim ran his fingers through Ross’ dark hair and closed his eyes as Ross started to suck hard. It was going all the way through him and he had to restrain himself from letting go and fucking into that luscious mouth. He was panting hard and below him, Ross was moaning as he moved his head. He had his hands on Jim’s backside, holding him still as he worked his cock until Jim couldn’t stop himself. He tugged ineffectually at Ross’ hair but Ross kept going until Jim felt it hit. He cried out at the intense pleasure, coming in Ross’ mouth and nearly falling over when Ross let him go. He laughed up at Jim and then moved him around to where he could sit down on the sofa._

_‘Get your clothes off, Lieutenant.’ he said as he got up. ‘I wasn’t joking about fucking you until you can’t stand.’_

_‘Jesus, Ross.’ Jim lay back on the sofa and laughed helplessly. ‘I can’t even fucking see right now.’_

_‘Off.’ Ross repeated and started to walk out the room._

_‘No.’ Jim called after him. ‘My bag, side pocket.’ He watched as Ross went into the hal and heard him scratching around. He came back in with one of the unopened bottles and a couple of condoms which he held up in question. Jim considered and then decided. ‘Fuck it. No.’_

_‘You sure?’ Ross asked. He came over and chucked the lube and condoms on the chair next to Jim._

_‘Positive.’ Jim started working on his boots. ‘But I’m only getting naked if you are.’_

_‘Done.’ Ross smiled. He sat down next to Jim and for a few moments there as nothing but silence until they were both undressed, Ross’ boots chucked across the living room and Jim’s lined up neatly next to the sofa. Ross grabbed the lube and beckoned to him. ‘Bring that gorgeous arse here.’ Jim was folding his jeans and he placed them on the armchair next to the sofa and then walked across to Ross, moving to stand astride his legs. He watched as Ross slicked up two fingers and then reached between his legs, moving his feet apart to give him access. They went in easy and Jim braced himself on Ross’ shoulders as Ross worked him open. It felt incredible and he gave himself over to it, his body easing open and relaxing until Ross had three fingers inside him. He opened his eyes and looked down, then noticed that Ross was still wearing his dog tags._

_‘Fuck, that’s hot.’ he said and Ross looked down at his own chest and then grinned._

_‘I know.’ he replied. ‘I’m kind of sad you never have yours.’_

_‘Only on ship.’ Jim replied. ‘But they’re in my bag.’_

_‘Seriously?’ Ross pulled his fingers out immediately. ‘Go get them.’_

_‘What?’ Jim couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out. ‘You want me to go put my tags on?’_

_‘Would it help if I said please?’ Ross asked, looking up pleadingly. Jim snorted and turned away, walking gingerly on account of the lube that was now making its way south down the insides of his thighs. He found the tags in the other side pocket where he’d stashed them and came back, putting them on._

_‘Oh, fuck me.’ Ross was staring. ‘Yeah, that’s fucking hot.’ He waved Jim over. ‘Come here and sit on my cock Lieutenant.’ Jim laughed and went, positioning himself over Ross and lowering himself down. The initial push came with a tiny sting as he was stretched open in this position and then he was down, Ross fully seated inside him._

_‘Fuck, I love being inside you.’ Ross murmured into his collar bone. ‘You’re so fucking tight.’ Jim kissed the top of his head, arms around his neck to balance. Ross got hold of him under his knees and then Jim leaned back. He could feel Ross’ cock right up against his prostate at this angle and then Ross was leaning over him, licking his nipples and making them stiffen as he blew air over them. Jim let his head fall back and moaned shamelessly as he moved, rocking just hard enough to rub perfectly against that spot inside him._

_‘Fuck, that’s good.’ he panted. ‘Jesus, so fucking good.’ He shifted again and Ross tightened his hold on him, hands splayed across Jim’s lower back to keep him upright._

_‘Harder.’ he demanded.’ Ride the fuck out of me.’ Jim moved his legs up to wrap around Ross hips and that was when it happened. They both overbalanced and he ended up on his back, legs akimbo and Ross very much installed between them. In fact the fall had driven Ross pretty much in as far as it was possible for him to go. Ross laughed and then started to move very carefully._

_‘Hang on.’ he muttered and then Jim saw that he was getting back up onto the sofa. It was touch and go for a second and then Ross had his knees on the seat. It also had the effect of moving Jim up against the sofa so his shoulders were on the floor but his hips were off it and his backside was resting on the side of the seat with his legs pretty much up around Ross’ ribs. It was awkward as hell, but the angle they were at was absolutely devastating and when Ross thrust down he shouted out loud at the feeling._

_‘Jesus fuck!’ He stared up at Ross. ‘That is insanely good.’_

_‘Oh good.’ Ross was smiling at him and he thrust down again and Jim nearly passed out. He grabbed hold of Ross’ dangling dog tags and tangled them in his hand and Ross threw out one hand, pinning Jim’s wrist to the floor above his head to brace himself. ‘You good to go?’_

_‘Yeah.’ Jim struggled to catch his breath. ‘Do it.’ He cried out again as Ross started to fuck him in earnest, every drive down a direct hit to his prostate. ‘Oh God…’ Ross was going deep and hard and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on for very long._

_‘Yes.’ Ross was going at it like a man possessed, sweat starting to bead up along his hairline and run down his nose. ‘Take it.’_

_Jim could only hold on and do just that, his voice going up as he started to get close to the limits of his control. Above him, Ross was now sweating, the drops sliding along the bridge of his nose and falling onto Jim’s face. He could feel his own sweat running down his temples, dampening his hair._

_‘Fuck.’ he gasped as one particularly well-aimed hit made his whole body shudder. ‘Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Ross smiled above him._

_‘You coming?’ he panted and Jim nodded, now incoherent as he felt it go through him, so strong that it felt like everything was slowing down and coalescing into the one perfect second as he came, bucking up against Ross and letting it take him so far out of himself he couldn’t hear or see anything for a few seconds. He could feel his body convulsing around Ross’ cock and then Ross roared and came inside him, the warmth flooding him and making everything that little bit slicker. Ross slowed and then stopped, breathing heavily._

_‘Fucking hell.’ he panted. ‘That was fucking incredible.’_

_‘Yeah.’ Jim was out, collapsed back down on the floor. ‘I think you broke me.’ Ross chuckled._

_‘I hope not.’ he said, easing up and slipping out of him. ‘I have plans.’_

*********

They got to the manor, noticing that there were several cars already parked outside.

‘Looks like the clan has gathered.’ Jim said. He looked back at Rose. ‘How many people are coming?’

‘A few.’ Rose replied. Her eyes briefly met Ross’ and he could see she was a little nervous. ‘There’s the usual crowd and a few new people.’

‘Oh?’ Jim turned around properly. ‘Who’re the new people?’

‘No-one you know.’ Rose replied. ‘One of them is the new Cadet CO actually. He’s ex-RN.’

‘Oh?’ Jim looked at her intently. ‘Which branch?’

‘He was up in the Clyde. He was a Captain when he retired.’ Rose said. Ross had to hide his smile. He could feel Jim’s frustration and suspicion building and willed Rose to not say any more. He parked the car next to Harry’s.

‘Right, all out.’ he instructed.

They headed up the path and were greeted by the usual flood of beagles out the front door. That cast had changed little in five years and Ross now knew all of them. He knelt down and let them lick him to death.

‘Sucker.’ Jim remarked, walking past him and heading into the house with a look of determination on his face. That was when Ross realised he hadn’t been fooled in the slightest. He got up and hurried off after him.

When he got in the house he could hear everyone else was obviously in the kitchen and headed that way, shutting the front door behind him. Harry came out just as he got there and then they both winced as a high pitched screeching started, followed by some of the worst language Ross had ever heard that questioned his parentage, sexual tastes and habits.

He looked at harry. Harry grinned back.

‘You’re a fucking dead man.’ he said. ‘Best prepare yourself now.’ Ross sighed and then Harry slapped him on the shoulder, chuckling. ‘I thought it was going to be today?’

‘Plans change.’ Ross replied. ‘I decided to take advantage of an opportune moment.’ They both turned as Hurricane Wilhelmina appeared in the kitchen doorway and pointed an accusing finger at Ross.

‘YOU!’ she shouted and Ross put up both hands.

‘You would have told.’ he countered.

‘You utter bastard.’ Preston came barrelling towards him and threw both arms around his waist. ‘I don’t know whether to kiss you or kick you in the balls.’ Ross laughed and hugged her.

‘Kiss please.’ he replied. ‘Jim’s already made sure my balls are in no fit state to be kicked.’

‘I’ll fucking bet.’ She muttered into his chest. ‘Does this mean I get to be a bridesmaid again?’

‘If you want.’ Ross laughed.

‘Come on.’ This was from Halford who was standing in the doorway. ‘You need to get in here and stop Jim from being suffocated.’

They headed into the kitchen and Ross snickered when he saw that Jim was deep in the grips of a Ruth hug, barely able to breathe by the looks of things. She was making screeching noises horribly reminiscent of her daughter. Alasdair was standing next to them with Alec but when they saw Ross they came over and he found himself trapped in a bear hug from both the Preston men.

‘Congratulations.’ Alasdair bellowed in his ear. ‘Nice to have another one on board.’

‘Yeah.’ Alec said. ‘Now it’s just her.’ He chuckled at the outraged noise from his sister.

Ross was eventually released, as was Jim and then there was much examining of the engagement ring and handing out of drinks followed by several toasts and general excitement. Then Ruth tugged on Jim’s sleeve.

‘I have a surprise for you two.’ she said. ‘It seems only right for me to give you your presents now after hearing about this.’ Ross glanced at Jim and he shrugged. They followed her into the large room at the back of the kitchen that was used as a utility room and then stopped dead. Ross immediately looked at Jim, knowing that right now all thoughts of weddings and Christmas were no completely forgotten.

‘Oh my God.’ That was all Jim had to say for Ross to know he was in serious trouble. He watched as Jim walked over to the wicker basket that contained the proud mother and ten wriggling balls of soft fur. ‘I didn’t even know she was having puppies.’ He crouched down and extended a hand and the bitch licked it. It was Bonney, one of the lemon and white girls from the Preston pack.

‘And you get first pick.’ Ruth said smiling. ‘Any one you want. One for each of you.’

‘Are you serious?’ Jim looked up at her in surprise. He looked at Ross and Ross knew that he was not just in trouble but going to give in to whatever Jim asked because he was doing the Look. He knew he was a master of the puppy dog eyes, but Jim was in another league altogether.

‘Fuck.’ he said. ‘Yoda’s going to be pissed.’

‘Yoda will get over it.’ Jim dipped one hand in and picked up a puppy. He cradled it gently against his chest. ‘Oh fuck, you are so cute.’ He nuzzled the puppy’s head and got a lick on the nose in response.

Completely bowled over by the adorable sight of Jim being puppy kissed, Ross could only go with it.

**********

_This one fits.’ Ross’ voice came out muffled by the helmet he was now wearing._

_‘Not to loose?’ Jim asked. He was standing with his hands on his hips and giving Ross a critical look. ‘It’s got to be snug.’_

_They had driven into Dorchester to get Ross kitted out for his ride. He took the helmet off and handed it back to the sales assistant and then followed Jim to the cash desk. He was about to pay when Jim stopped him._

_‘I’ve got this.’ he said._

_‘But…’ he started and Jim smiled._

_‘Think of it as a payment for services rendered.’ he said and winked at Ross in a way that made the sales assistant look at them strangely._

_They left the shop and got back in Ross’ Land Rover._

_‘Well, it’s official.’ Jim said. ‘This is the first time that I have ever done this.’_

_‘Is this like the biker version of getting engaged?’ Ross asked, only half joking. There was a very odd feeling in his stomach. Jim laughed._

_‘No.’ he replied, his eyes sparkling. ‘That’s the first ride.’_

************

Ross had given in. He looked down at the two puppies sleeping in Jim’s lap and sighed. Jim grinned at him.

‘You know that there’s two weeks for them to get settled while I’m home.’ he said. ‘And they’re already mostly house trained.’ Unlike most breeders, Ruth kept her puppies until they were ten weeks. ‘And you can get in a sitter during the day until they are big enough.’

‘I know.’ Ross replied. He had to admit that he was probably just as smitten as Jim was. There had been some minor debate as to names, but it was decided that a fifty-fifty split was preferable and now Nelson and Wellington were suitably christened.

‘And there’s two of them so they’ll more or less keep each other company.’ Ruth said. They were all in the living room now, sprawled across various pieces of furniture and drinks in hand. ‘I suggest puppy training as well. You don’t want them running wild.’

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘Heaven forbid.’ He reached over and stroked the top of Wellington’s head. He was amazed by how incredibly soft the puppy was.

The doorbell went and Rose sat bolt upright.

‘I’ll get it.’ She trilled and scampered off before anyone could say anything. Jim watched her go, his eyes narrowed. Ross recognised the danger signs.

There was the sound of hushed conversation and then Rose came in leading a tall man with dark hair that was greying at the temples into the room. There as a general sense of anticipation as she led him over to the sofa.

‘Tom, this is my son James and his fiancé Ross.’ She said. ‘Jim, Ross…this is Tom Trelawney.’

Ross winced as Jim turned and looked at him.

‘You are dead.’ he hissed, then a second later he turned back and gave Tom a dazzling smile. ‘So, you’re the boyfriend.’

‘And you’re the son.’ Tom countered with an equally sharp smile. ‘Rosie said you were sharp.’

‘That’s funny.’ Jim looked at Rose who seemed to be torn between looking sheepish and looking delighted. ‘She’s said absolutely nothing about you.’

‘Then I suggest we remedy that.’ Tom said and held out a hand.

**********

_Ross couldn’t believe how much fun he was having. He was glued to Jim’s back, hands on his hips and the steady vibrations of the Storm’s engine underneath him. It was an extraordinary feeling and he leaned in closer as they rounded the corner, moving with Jim like he’d shown him._

_If this was what it felt like to be official, he thought he could definitely get used to it._

**********

Lunch was a typically rowdy affair. Richard and Emily and their boys had arrived and there was a general sense of mayhem and noise and feeding dogs under the table.  
Next to Ross, Rose was watching as her son and boyfriend were deep in conversation. She was beaming.

I think they like each other.’ she whispered.

‘I think you’re right.’ Ross whispered back.

He’d called Verity before lunch to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and tell them the news. Verity had deafened him with her squeals and then every other Poldark present had wrestled the phone away from her and congratulated him.

Ross was sure that he was happier than he’d ever remembered being. He caught Jim’s eye from across the table and smiled. Jim smiled in reply and went back to his conversation.

**********

_They sat face to face on the Storm and kissed until they were breathless. Jim had parked the bike in a turning area that overlooked the down on Portland and it was grey and cloudy but Ross felt like it was the most perfect day he’d ever had._

_He pulled back and nudged Jim’s nose with his._

_‘I love you.’ he said and Jim smiled at him, dimples flashing._

_‘I love you too.’ he replied._


	7. All the Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very unusual Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W - sounding and fisting.
> 
> Yes, it's THAT chapter...
> 
> Oh and thank Thistle for the German Chocolate cupcakes.

Ross woke up on Boxing Day morning with a severe hangover. He groaned and raised one hand to shade his eyes from the non-existent light and turned over to bury his face in the pillow. A snort of laughter next to him told him Jim was awake. 

‘Morning beautiful.’ he said, and the laughter was bubbling up through his voice. ‘Remind me again why I agreed to marry you?’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross muttered into the pillow. ‘Christ, I am never drinking again.’ He tried to lift his head up, wincing at the thumping headache that was rapidly setting in. ‘What the fuck was in those drinks?’

‘Probably everything by the end. Good thing I saw the train wreck coming and stopped after three.’ Jim chuckled. That made Ross open one eye and peer up at him. 

‘You drove us home?’ he asked. 

‘Well, you were in no fit state to.’ Jim said. He was propped up on three pillows with the copy of River Monsters that Alec and Harry had given him for Christmas in his hands. ‘Which is hilarious considering you were the designated driver.’

‘Those two ambushed me.’ Ross grumbled. ‘Bastards.’ He let his head fall back down. ‘God, I feel fucking awful.’

There was a knock at the door and it made Ross’ head throb. It opened and a very unhappy looking Rose peered in. 

‘What the fuck was in those drinks?’ she asked. That made Jim burst out laughing and they both shushed him frantically.

The morning was a washout. Ross had managed to migrate to the sofa where he was sprawled watching The Great Escape. The headache had been downgraded from excrutiating agony to mildly annoying man hammering against the inside of his skull. Rose was no better, slumped in her armchair and tutting at the Nazis. 

Jim was in the kitchen making sandwiches with the leftovers that had been sent home with them by a very unsteady Ruth. He came back out, a plate in each hand and handed one to Rose and the other to Ross. 

‘You two are pathetic.’ he snickered. 

‘Well we’re not borderline alcoholics like your lot are.’ Rose snipped back. She pinched the bridge of her nose and Ross smiled. Jim did the exact same thing when he was hungover.

‘Next time you need to pace yourself.’ Jim said and went back into the kitchen. Ross heard him baby talking to the dogs and knew they were probably getting a feast in scraps.

Then he remembered.

‘Hang about.’ he said. ‘Ruth gave us puppies.’

‘She did.’ Rose grinned at him. ‘And you told Jim he could have them. And that was even before you started drinking.’

‘At least the introductions went well.’ Ross said. He took an enormous bite of his sandwich, the horseradish clearing his sinuses. 

‘They seemed to get on very well.’ Rose said. ‘I was thinking that I’d bring him with when I drive down with the puppies.’ 

‘Good idea.’ Ross said. ‘When are you going to come down?’

‘I’ll give you boys a couple of days to puppy proof everything.’ Rose said. ‘What’s today?’ 

‘Thursday.’ Ross replied, secretly proud he was recovered enough to work that one out. 

‘Sunday then.’ Rose said. ‘You’re going to need some stuff.’

‘There’s a Pets At Home in Dorchester.’ Jim said, coming in with his own sandwich and followed by a slavering Port and Starboard who both sat down at his feet when he sat next to Ross and stared intently at him. ‘We can get pretty much everything we need from there.’ 

‘Christ.’ Ross said. ‘Marriage and parenthood in one week?’ Jim laughed and stuck his feet in Ross’ lap.

‘You’re going to be a brilliant puppy daddy.’ he said. 

‘I hope so because I am going to literally be left holding the kids when you fuck off in two weeks.’ Ross said, leaning over and stealing one of Jim’s sandwiches. He got a glare and a dig with Jim’s foot in retaliation. 

They left just before two in the afternoon. Jim kissed Rose on the cheek and smiled at how she was squinting even in the anaemic light. 

‘Lightweight.’ he said affectionately and she narrowed her eyes at him. Ross came out the house behind her with his helmet and gloves in hand. Rose hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek as well. 

‘Call me when you get back.’ she said and watched them get on the bike. Then she made a noise and scampered inside. Jim looked back at Ross, eyebrows raised and Ross shrugged. They waited until she came back out and handed Ross a slip of paper. Ross grinned broadly. 

‘What is that?’ Jim asked and Rose gave Ross a conspiratorial look. 

‘It’s the thing that was going to be the back-up plan if you said no.’ Ross said, tucking the piece of paper inside his pocket and then put his helmet on.

***********

The ride back was uneventful, punctuated by three stops and a very unhealthy lunch at McDonalds. Jim sipped his vanilla milkshake and grinned as he watched Ross shove the last of his Big Mac in his face. He sighed happily and leaned his chin on his hand. 

‘I love you.’ he said and Ross looked up, doing the chipmunk face thing that Jim found utterly irresistible. He chewed and swallowed and then cleared his throat. 

‘Huh?’ he said and Jim laughed, then licked his thumb and leaned across the table to wipe away the tiny smudge of special sauce at the corner of his mouth. 

‘I said I love you.’ he replied. ‘This has been the most amazing Christmas ever.’ Ross stared at him and then smiled brilliantly.

‘Good.’ he said. ‘I’m glad you approve.’

‘I do.’ Jim looked down and studied his ring. ‘And I have to say that this is far better than I anticipated.’ 

‘Oh fuck you, Hawkins.’ Ross laughed. ‘I do know what you fucking like after five years.’

‘Really?’ Jim said and stole two fries from Ross’ plate. ‘Because that fucking monstrosity of a teddy bear you sent me for Valentine’s Day still gives me nightmares.’ He ate the fries and grinned at Ross’ outraged expression. 

‘That looked nothing like the fucking picture on the internet.’ Ross protested. ‘That’s what happens when I have to send you shit while you’re on deployment.’

‘Well, I suppose it’s better than the fucking butt plug.’ Jim said. ‘Fucking having to explain that one to the bloody quartermaster, Jesus.’

‘You fucking loved that.’ Ross said. He wiped his hands off and got up. ‘I have to go pee.’ 

‘You have a fucking child’s bladder.’ Jim said and watched him leave the table. He shamelessly ogled Ross’ backside until he went around the corner and then looked back down at his engagement ring, a stupid smile all over his face. He was still staring at the sapphire when his phone rang and he answered it without looking at the screen.

‘Hello?’ he said and there was silence on the other side. ‘Hello?’

‘You still have the same number.’ The voice was unfamiliar and it took Jim a few seconds to realise that the reason the voice was unfamiliar was because it belonged to someone he’d last seen in a pub in Winchester and never thought he’d see again. 

‘Greg?’ He was dumbfounded. ‘Why the fuck are you calling me?’

‘You’re getting married.’ Greg’s voice was flat. ‘You’re marrying your army guy.’ 

‘How the fuck do you even know that?’ Jim was getting more confused by the second. 

‘Billie put pictures on her Facebook page and basically made a banner out of them. It’s even fucking animated.’ Greg said. ‘You said you never wanted to get married. You said that you didn’t want to be tied down. And now you’re fucking engaged?’ 

‘Firstly, I don’t see how any of this is your business.’ Jim replied, biting back the anger that was now surging through him. ‘And secondly, I said I didn’t want to marry you. There’s a bit of a distinction there.’

‘What the fuck does he give you that I didn’t?’ Greg asked and Jim realised with a significant amount of shock that he was either drunk or crying or both. It threw him completely.

‘Jesus Christ, Greg.’ He lowered his voice. ‘What the fuck is going on?’ 

‘Charlie left.’ Greg said. ‘He packed his things and buggered off this morning.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim felt a rush of sympathy. As acrimonious as their break up had been he did know how hard being the one of the leaving side of things hurt. ‘I’m sorry. But this is nothing to do with me.’

‘I know.’ Greg took a deep breath. ‘I just wanted to say that I am sorry. For being such a huge wanker all those years ago. If I hadn’t it might have been us.’

‘No, Greg.’ Jim said. ‘It wouldn’t. We didn’t make each other happy. It’s better that it ended.’ He heard Greg draw in a deep breath and sigh. When he spoke again he sounded a lot more like himself.

‘You’re always so fucking logical. That used to piss me off like you have no idea.’ he said. For some reason it made Jim smile.

‘You weren’t exactly easy to live with either.’ he replied. Greg chuckled then fell silent.

‘Do you love him?’ he asked. ‘Does he make you happy?’ 

Jim looked up and saw Ross coming back around the corner. He stared at the man that was going to be his husband in six months’ time as he tripped over an errant pram and then got distracted by first apologising to the owner and then making faces at the baby on her lap until it smiled at him.

‘Yes I do.’ he replied. ‘And yes he does. Happier than I’ve ever been.’ 

‘Good.’ Greg said. ‘You deserve to be happy.’ Then he hung up. 

Jim lowered the phone just as Ross got back to their table. 

‘Who was that?’ he asked. Jim smiled at him.

‘Wrong number.’ he replied. 

They finally pulled into the drive a little after six. Ross got off, taking off his helmet and stretching to work the kinks out of his spine. 

‘Finally.’ he said, untying their bags from the back and hefting them over his shoulders. ‘God that took ages today.’ He dug his keys out of his pocket. ‘Bath and bed in that order.’

'Good idea.’ Jim said. ‘I’ll be in once I’ve put the bike away.’ 

‘Okay.’ Ross said, unlocking the front door. He went inside and Jim waited until he saw the hall light and then the kitchen light turn on before he pulled off his gloves and took his phone out. He’d tried Preston earlier but she hadn’t answered. He’d sent her a couple of messages and now saw she had replied. As he suspected her glee at the fact that Greg had called him was boundless. She did confirm the Facebook post. Jim had half a mind to call her but then decided to let it go. He knew she’d done it out of excitement and nothing else. He went in the house, putting his helmet down next to Ross’ and went into the kitchen. Ross had the kettle on and was unzipping his jacket. He hung it over a chair and opened the cupboard above the kettle and took out the creamer and sugar. 

‘Milk’s off.’ he said. ‘We’ll have to go to the shop tomorrow.’ 

‘Fine.’ Jim took his own jacket off and came to lean against the counter next to him. ‘We’ll need to get whatever you need to make the thing Rose gave you the recipe for.’

‘What makes you think it’s a recipe?’ Ross asked nonchalantly and Jim smiled. 

‘Because I know my mother.’ he said. ‘And if it was your back up plan for me saying no, I’d bet my dick that it’s got something to do with chocolate.’ Ross sighed and went to his jacket and retrieved the note. He handed it to Jim and watched his eyes widen. ‘Are you serious?’ 

‘It was supposed to be able to get you to say yes to marrying me.’ Ross said. ‘Hence very fucking serious.’ 

‘German Chocolate cupcakes.’ Jim grinned. ‘This is a heavy hitter, Poldark.’ 

‘Turn it over.’ Ross was also smiling. Jim gave him a look and then did as instructed. 

‘Oh my fuck.’ he said. ‘Nutella icing? Can I say yes again?’ 

‘No.’ Ross moved to bracket him against the counter and kissed him. ‘But there’s something else I was planning on using them to bribe you to do.’ 

‘Oh really?’ Jim linked his arms around Ross’ neck. ‘And just what would that be?’ He looked up at Ross quizzically and when Ross raised his eyebrows at him he started grinning. ‘You little slut. You were going to use my only weakness to get me to stick my hand up your arse, weren’t you?’ 

‘You promised.’ Ross said. ‘You said Christmas. I’ve been practising with the donkey dick you gave me.’ 

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim said. ‘And just when were you thinking?’ Ross leaned right in. He stared at Jim’s mouth and then very deliberately looked him up and down and Jim felt his heart skip a beat. 

‘Tomorrow.’ he said. ‘And I’ll even let you try the Nutella trick again.’ He nudged Jim’s nose with his and gave him his best doe eyes. ‘Please babe?’ 

‘You’re fucking lethal when you look at me like that.’ Jim replied. He reached up and thumbed Ross’ lower lip. ‘Tomorrow.’

‘Yes!’ Ross pushed back from the counter and bounced around the kitchen, hands in the air. Jim watched him, laughing uncontrollably. 

********

Friday morning was miserable. It was grey and wet when Ross went to get Yoda after they had had breakfast. He passed on the good news to the ladies and got Yoda in his carrier, hissing and spitting about having to go home this time. 

Jim was at the table on his laptop when he got back and released Yoda into the wild. Yoda yowled and sped up the stairs. Ross went and dropped into the chair next to Jim and looked over his shoulder. Jim had two tabs open. The first website was for pet supplies. 

‘They do click and collect.’ Jim said. 

‘Seriously, do we need that much stuff?’ Ross asked. ‘They are very small dogs.’

‘They grow.’ Jim said. ‘And getting puppies is not unlike having a baby and I am fucked if we are doing that.’

Ross snorted and leaned over and tapped the tab closed and then stared at the next one which was a hardcore porn site with a fisting video open. 

‘And that?’ he asked, pointing at it. 

‘That is how we will NOT be doing it.’ Jim said and shut the tab. 

They took the Land Rover, Jim’s car having been judged too small for the stuff they were buying. There was a minor argument as to whether it would be better to get one or two dogs beds. They arrived at the shop and parked, then went in and came out with arms full of the necessities required to raise two puppies to adulthood, along with an appointment card to get them checked in a week. The next stop was Sainsburys and this was done in record time with Rose’s recipe in hand. There was a moment when they went past the cold section and two blocks of vegetable shortening went in the shopping basket that resulted in them fighting giggles as they paid, only just managing to stop themselves from howling with laughter until they got to the car. Then they both ended up insensible.

It carried on all the way back to the cottage. They got inside and Ross went into the kitchen to start the cupcakes. Jim disappeared upstairs and a moment later Ross heard the sounds of him coming back down and then going into the back room. Conditioned to respond to what that meant, Ross felt his breathing quicken and he had to focus for a moment to calm himself down. He started unpacking the shopping bags and laying out the ingredients on the counter in an orderly fashion. Rose had taught him the basics of baking all those years ago when Jim had left to go on deployment after he’d been injured and Ross had gone to stay with her. He’d found the precision strangely soothing, the need to be completely in the zone for the duration of the process and it worked in much the same way that the things they did in the back room worked. It allowed himself to stop thinking and just be and even now, after his demons had been laid to rest for the most part, he still found it highly enjoyable. 

He got to the bottom of the bag and took out the shortening blocks. He held one in each hand, weighing them. Jim came into the kitchen and he looked at him. 

‘Fridge?’ he asked and Jim smiled. 

‘Not unless you want a cold arse.’ he said, coming over and taking them from him. Ross smirked at him and watched him leave again. Then he got down to the very serious business of making cupcakes. 

*********

Jim went into the back room and over to the fire place where he placed the blocks on the mantel. He went back to the open chest and carried on digging through the things they had accumulated over the years. He had a rather impressive collection of ropes now, along with several other objects that they used. They had experimented with lots of things and now used what they did as more than just a means to control the things that had plagued them. It was now also a way to bring each other to the edges of their control, to inflict all kinds of pleasurable damage on each other. The turning point had been Holmewood’s stag party and now there were very few things they wouldn’t try with the exception of anything they had vetoed on that very first list. 

He straightened up, the length of rope in his hands twisting through his fingers as he uncoiled it and threw it up to catch on the hooks fixed into the ceiling beams. He caught it and started the slow process of winding it back and forth to start creating the sling that he would be using to hold Ross off the ground. He’d played innocent the night before when Ross had told him what he’d wanted but Jim had been anticipating this just as much. Ross wasn’t the only one who’d been preparing and the amount of research he’d done was ridiculous. He’d even gone one a few forums and asked questions he’d never ever thought he’d be asking in his life. Most of the people he’d encountered were extremely helpful and he was now happy to attempt what Ross had asked for. 

He knotted the ropes, moving methodically through the process as he created the frame of the sling and then started to tie the supports. The base of the sling was a latticework of ropes and he took two more bundles from the chest when he was done with the frames and started weaving them through. Once Ross was settled in, he would tied his wrists into the construction and then bind his legs and ties them in as well. The result would be that Ross would be oriented with his hips slightly tilted up and his legs held apart. It would give Jim the best angle to go in from without having to strain himself. He knew they would be in for a very long afternoon. The whole procedure of getting Ross loose enough to take his hand wasn’t something that could be rushed and he would rather cut his hands off than hurt the man who was placing all his trust in Jim not to hurt him. 

A pleasant warmth started to fill him up, the feeling of anticipation he now knew well after having several years as a dom under his belt. Jim felt it settle low in his stomach and took a deep breath as he kept knotting and tying off the ropes until there was a comfortable approximation of a seat hanging from the ceiling. He would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on the feeling of control this gave him, the knowledge that he was in charge of making Ross feel good and being able to drive him to highs that had Ross screaming and begging him to do even more, go harder and deeper and more. But underneath it all was the love and trust between them, the feeling that tied them to each either and made it impossible for him to even contemplate his life without Ross.

It didn’t take too long to set everything else up, closing up the chest and laying out the hand towel over it and then setting out the things he’d need on top. There were a couple of additions that he still had to run by Ross as part of the scene but there would be time for that a little later when they talked through the scene, making sure there would be no surprises. Ross also liked doing that. It got him going, his body and mind preparing him for the things that Jim would do to him. The next step was to drag the mattress over to its position under the sling, a safety measure that they never went without.

Jim stopped and stared down at the ring on his finger. For a long time he’d wondered what incredible twist of fate had bought that beautiful crazy man into his orbit that night and what had made him go with him, to open up and let in him. Now he no longer questioned it. Greg was right in his own bizarre way. He deserved to be happy. They both did. He smiled to himself and then left the room. He went to the kitchen for the last few things he needed and saw Ross standing at the counter. He had the radio on and was humming as he spooned cake mixture into the silicon baking trays on the counter. There was a dish cloth hanging out one of the back pockets of his jeans and there were flour smudges on his legs where he’d obviously dusted his hands off. Jim’s smile widened as he looked at him, his heart so full of love that it almost ached physically. He walked over, hands on Ross’ hips as he came up behind him and stood on his toes to kiss the back of Ross’ neck and breathe in the smell of his aftershave. 

Ross went still and for a moment they were just there in those few seconds, the bond between them tightening and strengthening. Then Ross put the spoon down and turned. He cupped Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. He tasted sweet. 

‘I love you.’ he breathed over Jim’s mouth. 

Jim looked up at him, getting lost in those deep hazel eyes. 

‘I’m almost done.’ he said. ‘Put those in and then we need to talk.’ 

‘All right.’ Ross turned back round and Jim wrapped both arms around him, squeezing hard and then letting him go. He knelt down to dig in the cupboard under the sink and grab a couple of black bags and the packaging tape they kept there with the cleaning stuff. He went back to the room and taped the bags down over the mattress to catch any mess there might be. The cupcakes were in when he got back and Ross had made two cups of tea and had them on the table with a packet of custard creams. He was sitting waiting for Jim and Jim sat down. Ross smiled at him and tangled his feet with Jim’s under the table. 

‘Hit me.’ he said.

An hour later they were done and Jim was listening to the noise of the water pipes overhead as Ross showered. He needed about an hour and a half to get himself prepped and while he was doing that Jim had done the last few things. There was water and chocolate bars next to the bed, and two trays of cooling cupcakes on the stove top. Then he waited a while and spent the next half hour icing the now cooled cupcakes and folding laundry, the movements becoming automatic as his mind drifted to what was coming. The final thing was to go and get ready himself. 

He used the guest bathroom, jumping in and out of the shower and drying himself off. He was almost shaking in anticipation, his heart stating the steady thump that signalled his building arousal. He got dressed in his faded jeans and towelled his hair dry, dragging his fingers through it. He padded barefoot downstairs and went into the room to light the fire. It would be burning well by the time Ross came down and he stood and watched the flames catch and grow for a few minutes. 

Yoda was on the sofa, curled in a ball when he went into the living room with more tea and one of the cupcakes to sit and unpack the puppies’ supplies while he waited for Ross. They had settled on one bed, a wicker basket large enough to easily accommodate both Nelson and Wellington, with a plush cushion and a couple of fleece blankets. Yoda watched what he was doing and jumped down off the sofa, strolling over to investigate. Jim smiled and scratched him behind the ears and then started to assemble the crate the puppies would sleep in at night. There had been a very serious discussion about the puppies being kept off the furniture and so the crate would be necessary. Yoda mewed and climbed into Jim’s lap and he took the opportunity to cuddle the recalcitrant feline that usually acted like he didn’t exist. 

‘So what do you think?’ he asked and Yoda made a low rumbling noise. ‘Don’t be like that. You’re going to love having them around.’ Yoda looked up at him, big yellow eyes unblinking. The sound of the shower going off made Jim also look up. He eased Yoda off his lap. 

‘Show time.’ he said to himself and got up.

*********

Ross came down the stairs naked, hair damp and his heart beating rapidly in anticipation. He had had to make sure he was clean inside and out for what they were going to do and it had required most of the afternoon to prepare himself. When he got to the room, he saw that Jim had been busy as well and everything was ready for him. The fire was lit and the mattress was down and covered in a waterproof protector with several black bags stretched over the top and taped down to prevent slipping. There was a suspension sling already set up, just requiring him to step into it and be hauled up until he was hanging freely. Jim had explained the set-up he would be using which would keep Ross suspended at the right height. His hands would be tied above his head and his legs kept apart. It would be wonderfully exposing, and Ross would have no possibility of moving at all which would all add to the sensations Jim would be subjecting him to. 

The chest had been dragged over next to the mattress and there was a case of sounds, a black silicon butt plug and a ribbed cock plug on a black hand towel lying on top next to a tube of KY, a box of black latex gloves and the two blocks of room temperature vegetable shortening on it. They had gone over the scene together, and it was going to be a long one that would push Ross to extremes. 

‘Hey.’ Jim said behind him and Ross turned. He smiled when he saw that Jim was dressed for the occasion in his faded jeans and nothing else. It made his pulse skip a little. ‘You ready?’ 

‘Very.’ Ross replied, trying to keep his overexcitement in check. He was already fighting a hard on, and took a deep breath. 

‘Once we go in, we start.’ Jim said. His face was grave and his tone very serious. It was unlike their normal play. Today was more about experimentation and limits and while the power play would still be part of it, this scene was all about Ross. ‘Safe word.’

‘Aster.’ Ross replied and stepped into the room. Jim came up behind him, one hand between Ross’ shoulder blades, and guided him across to the waiting ropes. When they got there, he gently turned Ross around to face him and moved him back into the harness. 

‘You speak only when spoken to.’ Jim said sternly. ‘But I want to hear you. Today you make as much noise as you want, just no words. Do you understand?’ He waited and Ross stayed silent. ‘Speak.’

‘I understand.’ Ross replied and Jim nodded once. 

‘I’m going to tie you up now.’ he said.

Ross knew the drill. This harness was one he was now familiar with and he obediently moved so Jim could start tying his hands. Jim’s face was a picture of concentration, taking great care to keep the tension in the ropes just as he wanted it. Once he had tied both Ross’ hands, Jim went to the wall where the ropes were tied off and hauled Ross’s arms up. The next part was the series of ropes and knots that would provide support for his body and this took a little longer as Jim worked up a network of criss-crossing ropes that Ross could sit back into. He waited until Ross was comfortable, then heaved him off the ground, tying the ropes off securely. The final stage was to pull Ross legs apart and bind them and then pass the final ropes underneath them. Once Jim was done. Ross was sitting comfortably suspended by the ropes, no single line taking too much weight to prevent his circulation being cut off, but still enough to ensure there would be marks left that would stay for a few hours. He let himself relax completely, feeling the air in the room moving over his already over-sensitised skin, 

‘All done.’ Jim said, surveying his handiwork and checking the knots. He stepped back and then he smiled. ‘I think I am going to enjoy this.’ He moved to the chest and Ross watched as he put on a pair of gloves then picked up the lube and the thinnest sound, catching his breath as Jim straightened up and came back to him. He loved this, something that had surprised him when they had first tried it. Jim wasn’t as keen, but he was more than happy to incorporate it into their play. When he got to Ross, he rested the sound on Ross’ bare stomach and opened the KY, perforating the seal. It was a new tube, sterility being essential, and Ross watched avidly as Jim upended it and squeezed it over one hand. It was thicker than they normally used, almost viscous, and the gleam of it on Jim’s hand made Ross moan. There was no foreplay, the act itself needing to be done before he was fully hard, but Ross was already skirting the edge.

Jim smiled and used his hand to stroke Ross’ cock once, working the lube over it until he was slick. He added more to the tip with his clean hand and then picked up the sound, using the tapered tip to draw patterns over the head of Ross’ cock, the cold metal leaving trails of sensation in its wake. Ross started to pant, his body conditioned to respond, and Jim traced the slit at the end with the sound before gently letting it slide in. It went in easily, the lube and Ross’ own secretions allowing it to slide home unimpeded, gravity pulling it all the way inside his cock. Ross threw his head back, moaning shamelessly at the sensation of being filled. He’d taken to it immediately after that first time, the fullness giving him incredibly intense orgasms when Jim fucked his cock with the sounds. 

Jim waited for him to adjust and then took hold of the end before sliding it out so slowly that it was like the best kind of torture. Ross watched, his breathing harsh and loud in the room. Jim took it right to the last inch and then let it go and Ross gasped as the muscle tension of his body pulled it right back in again. Jim repeated the process a few times, each slide getting progressively easier as Ross was stretched. Then he took hold of Ross’ cock at the base and started to move the sound faster, gently fucking Ross’ cock with it. Ross had to bite his lip to keep from screaming, not wanting to lose control quite so quickly because he knew what was coming. Still, he had the feeling that Jim was intent of making him come at least more than once and that knowledge coupled with his helplessness kickstarted the slide down for him. It was effortless, sub-space beckoning to him like a wonderful soft light. He was well versed in his reactions to Jim now to chart every step and as his senses of touch and smell grew sharper, his sense of hearing seemed to diminish. Things got pleasantly fuzzy around the edges, even while every slide of the sound inside him set him on fire. 

‘Are you all right?” Jim’s voice was low and calm. ‘Answer me.’

‘Yes,’ Ross managed to get out before another stroke too his breath away. 

‘Good.’ Jim ran his clean hand along Ross’ thigh, the touch grounding him as he pulled the sound out. ‘I am switching to the next one.’ He stepped away and placed the sound on the towel, then picked up the next one. He added more lube to Ross’ cock, now hard and lying along his belly, and took hold of it. He repeated the earlier process, sliding the sound over the head of Ross’ cock until Ross whined in frustration. He wasn’t allowed to speak, but he knew just how far he could push Jim at this stage. Jim locked eyes with him.

‘Do I need to keep you quiet?’ he asked. Ross shook his head and drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as the sound went in. It felt so good and he bit down the sudden wash of feeling that made him go rigid. 

Jim was a little more careful this time, compensating for the increased width by moving it very slowly out and then letting it get drawn back in. He left it in for a while, rubbing his thumb around where it stuck out. Ross couldn’t help himself and started moaning almost continuously, the friction of Jim’s thumb on the head of his cock driving him up far quicker than normal. His body was on edge and every little bit of stimulation felt magnified. Jim switched, moving his thumb to stroke up the vein on the underside of Ross’ cock

‘Good boy.’ he said, his voice soothing. He let go and Ross whined and shook as he leaned down, dropping feather light kisses down the inside of his thigh until he could run his tongue over the soft skin of Ross’ balls. ‘Next one.’ 

Ross felt a thrill go through him. This would be the final one and once he was done, Jim would insert the cock plug and its ribbed surface would hold Ross in that wonderful space of being so incredibly aroused that Jim wouldn’t even have to touch him to get him off. Jim pulled the sound out and repeated his earlier action. As before he lubed Ross’ cock again first, the KY now smeared across Ross’ skin and matted in his hair. When he was done, he held up the sound for Ross to see. 

‘Ask for it.’ he said, the authority clear in his voice. ‘Tell me what you want me to do with it.’ It took a few moments for Ross to focus enough. 

‘Please.’ he breathed, his voice rough. ‘Put it in me.’ 

‘In you?’ Jim smiled and then put on an expression of mock confusion. ‘Where exactly would you like me to put it?’ 

‘Jim, please…’ Ross swallowed hard, his mouth dry with arousal. ‘Put it in my cock. Make me come with it.’

‘I don’t know.’ Jim was smiling again. ‘I think I might like to torture you a bit first.’ He inserted the sound slowly, then let Ross’ cock fall back onto his stomach. Ross whined with disappointment, but it was quickly dispelled when he saw Jim take off the gloves and go over to the chest to snap on a new pair then pick the butt plug up. That was enough to knock him into silence. Jim came back and this time he lubed the plug up directly before squeezing some onto his fingers as well. He started with a delicate tracing of Ross’ entrance, fingertip rubbing slowly over him. Ross closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. It didn’t take long for his body to respond, relaxing enough for Jim’s finger to slide in easily when he pushed. He worked the lube in with light strokes, adding more and more until Ross was thoroughly wet with it and then added another finger, massaging along the inside of Ross’ body and lightly running his fingertips over Ross’ prostate. Both gloves were shiny with lube and he reached for Ross’ cock, stroking very lightly along it as he pumped his fingers in and out. Ross started to thrash, unable to really move. He gritted his teeth to try and stifle the noises, but gave up and started crying out with every stroke to his prostate. Jim was quickly pushing him to over stimulation and orgasm and it felt so incredible Ross knew he couldn’t have spoken even of his life depended on it. Jim waited until he could feel Ross starting to tighten around his fingers, then slowed and stopped. Ross drew in a deep breath to steady himself. This was only the beginning and he knew that Jim would edge him until he was almost crying with the need for release. 

‘Still with me?’ Jim asked. ‘Tell me.’

‘Yes.’ It came out desperate and Ross forced his eyes open to see Jim watching him intently. Then he went back to his combined efforts, stroking Ross’ prostate with one hand while he jerked Ross off with the other until Ross was right back up again. Jim did it again and again, bringing him up and down with the sound inside Ross’ cock and the feel of Jim’s fingers driving him nearly insane. Just when he felt like coming was inevitable, Jim picked up the plug from where it was balanced on Ross and eased it in. His body resisted for a moment, then opened up to accept it. The base was wide enough to stretch in the most wonderful way and Ross let all his feelings come out in a long drawn out sound.

‘Good.’ Jim would have sounded dispassionate to anyone that wasn’t Ross, but he knew how to read Jim almost better than he read himself and Ross could hear the tiny shake in his voice, the strain of keeping himself calm. He pulled the sound out and moved back to the chest and Ross’ stomach lurched as he saw Jim change gloves out again and then pick up the cock plug. It wasn’t particularly big, but the tapered end flared into a series of ribs that felt amazing against the inside of his cock. He came back, lubing it up heavily and holding Ross' cock’ still in one hand as he pushed it in until Ross’ body took over. Ross moaned loudly as he felt its progress inside him, coming to sit about four inches in with the ring flat against the head of his cock. It was hollow, the hole through it allowing him to come unimpeded.

‘Fuck.’ Jim was starting to sound a little like he wasn’t as controlled as he was letting on. ‘I love watching it go inside you.’ His hand was back on Ross’ cock, stroking harder than before and the pressure inside was enough to make Ross shudder all over. ‘I want you to come for me. Can you do that? Answer me.’

‘Yes, Christ yes.’ Ross blurted, lost in the feel of being filled up and brought so close to the edge he could barely keep himself from passing out. ‘Fuck!’ It was there, coursing through him with an inevitability that had Ross straining against the ropes as it overtook him, the heat surging through him knocking all coherent thought out of his head as he came, his orgasm so powerful that his semen striped his chest all the way up and hit him in the lower half of his face. Ross rode it out, his cries eventually fading away as the feeling subsided. When he opened his eyes again, Jim was staring at him with a gleam in his blue-green eyes that made Ross weak. He peeled off the gloves, the snap of the latex shocking Ross back into awareness and tossed them aside. He came around to stand by Ross’ head and leaned in, kissing him gently. 

‘Are you okay?’ he asked when he pulled back, looking at Ross carefully. ‘Tell me.’ Buoyed aloft on endorphins from his spectacular orgasm, Ross could only smile.

‘Fucking perfect.’ he replied and that got a crooked smile. Then Jim leaned in again, but this time it was lick the stripes of semen off of Ross’ face, dragging his tongue over Ross’ mouth before pressing in and mapping out the inside, the taste of his own cum strong on Jim’s tongue. That in itself was enough to make Ross’ cock very interested once more. He chased Jim’s mouth as best he could when he pulled away and Jim laughed and bopped him gently on the nose with his forefinger. 

‘Next stop, complete fucking insanity.’ he said, but Ross could hear the excitement in his voice. ‘Last chance to bail out, Poldark. Are you sure you want me to do this. Tell me.’

‘I am sure.’ Ross said, locking eyes with him and leaving him in no doubt. ‘I want it. I want your hand in me.’ Jim took a deep breath and then nodded as he stepped back. He moved back to stand between Ross’ legs, taking hold of the base of the plug and twisting it. Ross gasped, his body jerking from the sensation. He felt Jim work it a few times, the blunt end rubbing against his prostate. It set shock waves through him, his body jerking spasmodically every time it hit. 

At last Jim tugged on the base and pulled it out slowly. He moved back, watching how Ross’ body clenched around empty air for a moment and then went to the chest. He paced the plug on the towel and picked up another pair of gloves and put them on. Then he picked up one of the blocks of shortening and opened it, scooping out at least a third of the slick white substance before putting it back down. 

Ross bit his bottom lip as he watched him approach, anticipation and lust mixing and making his gut roil in the most incredible way. It didn’t occur to him to be nervous. They had talked out this scenario, gone over every detail and he trusted Jim implicitly not to hurt him in any way and to make it as good as it could possibly be. 

Jim put his free hand on Ross to hold him still, then smeared the shortening over him. It went on thick, warming up on Ross’ skin and turning impossibly slick. Ross started to pant again as his body finally caught up, gasping when Jim started to work it inside him. There was far too much but Ross couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Jim’s two fingers were sliding over and into him so effortlessly. He was loose from Jim’s earlier ministrations and the plug and gave himself over to pleasure as Jim held him still and started to stretch him open. He set a steady pace, enough to ease the way but not enough to hurt and Ross revelled in the sensations coursing through him. Jim twisted his fingers, scraping just hard enough along the inside of Ross’ body to make him hiss and squirm. 

Ross eventually lost track of time, the feeling he was being subjected to taking over everything else until the whole world came down to Jim’s fingers inside him. He switched out every now and then from one hand to the other and stopped once to add more lube. By now Ross was taking four fingers easily and there was just enough burn to sharpen the pleasure into something white hot and brilliant.

‘Almost there.’ Jim said, but it sounded like he was speaking from far away. ‘I’m going to start, if you’re ready.’ Ross didn’t answer at first, too lost in sub-space. Then a sharp pinch to his inner thigh bought him back down with a bump and he saw Jim staring at him. ‘Ross? Do you understand me? Talk to me, baby.’ 

‘Yes.’ Ross said, his words slightly slurred. ‘I’m ready.’

‘Say it again.’ Jim was insistent. ‘Tell me what you want me to do.’

‘Put your hand in me.’ Ross said, forcing himself to focus on Jim. ‘Please.’ He stared into Jim’s eyes, his distorted sense of perception picking up on the myriad of colours in Jim’s irises, the dilation of his pupils. 

‘Remember, deep slow breaths.’ Jim said. ‘As soon as it hurts tell me and we’ll stop.’ He took a deep breath and pulled the glove off his left hand and placed it on Ross’ hip, the skin to skin contact on Ross’ sweaty overheated skin cool and soothing. Ross started to breathe like they had practised, deep slow breaths that settled him back down into sub space. He felt the gentle slide of Jim’s fingers back inside him, and then the stretch and burn as Jim pushed in a little bit deeper. He didn’t go all the way though, stopping just past the second knuckles of his fingers and then sliding out again to stretch Ross out again. He repeated it after a minute or so and this time his fingers went a little bit deeper.

Ross closed his eyes and let himself float through the clouds of pleasure, his whole body light and his consciousness feeling like it was becoming less and less bound by it. The push of Jim’s fingers was intense, bordering on pain but never actually getting there. He went a bit deeper on each push, now twisting his hand as he worked it in. Ross could hear he was breathing heavily and battling to slow it down and that set off a little flare of pride inside him. 

‘Ross.’ Jim breathed. ‘I’m going in now.’ 

‘Yes.’ he breathed back. ‘Please…’ 

Then Jim pushed in once more and it felt like Ross was teetering on a knife’s edge. It was keen and blinding and split him open for just a second and then Jim was in, his hand sliding home, and Ross felt his body clench tightly around Jim’s wrist. It was too much, every nerve ending in his body screaming out as the simple feeling of being so full overwhelmed Ross and he arched against the ropes. But that was nothing compared to the tidal wave of sensation as Jim twisted his hand once, his knuckles rubbing up against the inside of him and making Ross scream to the rafters as he came so powerfully that his body just couldn’t stop. He bucked wildly against the ropes, letting out the ecstasy that filled him, with every sense shutting down as his brain short circuited. 

**********

Jim watched Ross come, feeling the powerful contractions around his wrist and helpless to control his own orgasm as it swept him away along with Ross. He’d not expected that to happen, but the whole process had been so arousing that he’d lost control of himself the second his hand had gone all the way inside Ross. 

He leaned against the ropes and listened to Ross’ voice crack and die away. He was covered in cum, the white sticky ropes matted in his thick chest hair and splattering his face once again and Jim thought that he’d never ever seen him look quite as beautiful as he did at that moment. 

He finally managed to stir himself enough to move, easing his hand out slowly and then slumping to the floor to get his breath back. The inside of his jeans were sticky with his own cum and he could smell the sweat on him and Ross. 

Jim had no idea how long he sat for, but when he got up Ross was quiet, lost in the depths of sub space and breathing deeply. Jim gently worked the cock plug out and then staggered through to the kitchen, coming back with two clean towels dampened with warm water. He worked them over Ross’ skin, wiping away the sweat and cum and lube until Ross was clean. He didn’t bother with himself, every bit of focus he had directed solely at Ross. 

It took a while to get him down, but once he was done Jim hefted him in his arms and carried him up the stairs. It felt like surmounting Everest in his condition but he persisted until he could lay Ross in their bed, waking him long enough to get him to drink some water and eat some chocolate before he allowed him go back to sleep. Then Jim stumbled back downstairs, cleaning up and sterilising the sound and plugs before packing everything away in the chest. It took about an hour and once he was done, Jim was exhausted. He dragged himself back upstairs and ran himself a bath then checked on Ross while the water was going in and was satisfied when he found him sleeping soundly. 

He immersed himself in the hot water, scrubbing himself clean and then getting out and drying himself off just enough. When he walked back into the bedroom, Yoda was curled up next to Ross on the pillow. Jim smiled and came to get in next to him and Ross instinctively sought him out, wrapping himself around him and burying his face in Jim’s neck. Jim snuggled back against him, closing his eyes and letting his breathing synch with Ross’. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open so he gave up and let himself go to sleep.


	8. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to get down to the details.

‘Fuck!’ the shout from the living room was loud enough to make Jim grin as he made tea. Ross was playing online with Carter and the language that was coming from the living room was blue to say the least. 

He looked out the kitchen window as the kettle boiled, making mental notes for what they would need to do that afternoon to puppy-proof the place so that it would be safe for the puppies to toddle around in. Yoda came up to him, winding though his legs and Jim looked down at him and chuckled. He reached down and picked him up, holding him and scratching him under the chin.

‘You’re acting very out of character.’ he said. ‘Did your dad kick you out the living room again?’ Yoda blinked at him and then decided to revert to type. He struggled madly for a second, claws out until Jim dropped him in self-defence, shaking his head and swearing. 

He went to the door of the living room and stuck his head in. Ross was cross legged on the sofa, headset half on and controller in hand. He as so wrapped up he didn’t even look at Jim. Jim shook his head at him and started to walk back to the kitchen, stopping when the phone rang. It was the landline and that gave Jim pause. They never actually seemed to use the cordless phone that languished on the console table and it was with some trepidation that he picked it up. It was for emergencies rather than anything else, and the base preferred to call Ross on it rather than on his mobile. But Ross was on leave for the next two weeks and there was no reason for the base to be calling him. 

Jim walked over and picked it up. He didn’t recognise the number and was a little unsettled himself when he answered it.

‘Hello?’ For a moment there was silence on the other side and then the sound of a man clearing his throat. 

‘Hello.’ He sounded hesitant. 

‘Can I help you?’ Jim asked. 

‘Is this…James?’ 

Jim frowned. No-one he knew called him James. 

‘It is. Who is this?’ he asked and the man made the throat clearing sound again.

‘It’s Jonathan Poldark.’ he said and Jim did a mental double take. ‘I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to my son.’ There was a pause. ‘Please.’

Jim felt conflicted. On one hand they had been waiting for Ross’ parents to maybe see the light and get in touch. On the other this was the man who’d disowned and disinherited his son and made him hurt in a way that had made Jim want to drive down to Cornwall and tell them both just what he’d thought of them and swear that they would never ever get to hurt Ross again. Not while he was around.

‘Hang on.’ he said and walked back to the living room. Yoda had come back to the sofa and was draped across Ross’ shoulders, his dark fur blending in with Ross’ hair. ‘Ross.’ He got no reaction and so he walked into Ross’ eyeline, half of him still smiling internally at how Ross leaned over to still see the TV. ‘Ross.’ Ross heaved an irritated sigh and took his headset off.

‘What?’ he asked. ‘I’m on a killing spree.’ Jim held out the phone.

‘It’s your father.’ he said, bracing himself for the reaction. He was not, unfortunately, disappointed. Ross’ eyes went hard, his face schooling itself into a carefully neutral expression. 

‘My father?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘He wants to talk to you.’ he said. 

‘Why?’ Ross asked, dark brows drawing down in that expression of pure stubbornness that five years together had made Jim very adept at recognising. 

‘I don’t know.’ he replied. ‘Maybe you should ask him that.’ He held out the phone. 

‘No.’ Ross said and Jim blinked in surprise. 

‘No?’ he asked. 

‘No.’ Ross said. He got up, leaving the controller and headset on the sofa and walked out the living room. Jim heard him go up the stairs. He sighed and put the phone to his ear. 

‘He doesn’t want to talk to you.’ he said and he heard Jonathan sigh on the other side. 

‘I suppose I should have expected that.’ he said. 

‘Yes, you should have.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s been three years.’

‘I know.’ Jonathan was not the arrogant man Jim remembered. He sounded almost broken. ‘It’s just…’ He couldn’t seem to bring himself to speak so Jim finished it for him.

’You know we’re getting married.’ he said. 

‘Yes.’ Jonathan replied. ‘Margaret told us.’

‘Then she probably also told you that he asked me.’ Jim said, fighting to keep his voice steady. 'Ross is the one that asked me to marry him.’

‘No.’ Jonathan sounded like he had been hit in the face. ‘She didn’t tell us that.’

‘Well, he did.’ Jim knew he was twisting the knife but he felt like they were owed a little. ‘You son went down on his knees and asked me to be his husband, and I said yes.’ He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. ‘So whatever this is, there is no way in hell I am going to let you taint this. You and Olivia have no right to anything in his life anymore. Not after what you did to him.’

‘I know that.’ Jonathan said and he sounded like he was battling to keep it together. ‘I didn’t call to argue. I called to ask him if…’

‘If what?’ Jim wanted to hear him say it out loud.

‘If there was a way we could get past this.’ Jonathan finally said. ‘After all of this, he’s still our son.’

‘Well, you both have a funny way of showing that.’ Jim retorted. Then he sighed. ‘Look, I’ll tell him what you’ve said. If he chooses to call you back, that’s down to him.’

‘Thank you, James.’ Jonathan said. ‘We both appreciate it.’ There was another pause. ‘We appreciate everything that you’ve done for him.’

‘You don’t need to thank me.’ Jim said. ‘I’ve done it for him, not for you. I do it because I love him.’

Yes,’ Jonathan said. ‘We are well aware of that.’ He sighed heavily. ‘I better go.’

‘All right.’ Jim had no idea how to end the conversation.

‘Well, good bye then.’ Jonathan said stiffly. Then he hung up. 

Jim lowered the phone and looked up at the ceiling. He left the living room and started the climb upstairs. He found Ross sitting on the bed, cross legged again and leaning back against the headboard with Yoda in his lap, running his hands through the cat’s silky fur. 

‘What did he want?’ he asked, not looking up and Jim could hear the strain in his voice. 

‘Maggie’s told them we’re getting married.’ Jim replied. He came around the bed and sat down opposite Ross. ‘He wants to talk to you.’

‘And her?’ Ross asked, still focused on Yoda. ‘What did she say.’

‘Nothing. I didn’t speak to her, only to him.’ Jim said. ‘For what it’s worth, he didn’t sound good.’ 

‘Well, he shouldn’t.’ Ross’ voice was tightening, the anger bubbling up underneath. ‘He should sound like shit.’ Jim watched him carefully, charting the signs that he knew so well now. 

‘You have every right to be angry.’ he replied. ‘You have every right to tell them to go fuck themselves.’ He leaned over and reached for Ross’ hand. ‘And I will back you up with whatever you decide to do. But maybe it’s time. Maybe you need to put this to bed properly. I don’t want this hanging over our wedding.’ Ross looked up at him, hazel eyes shiny.

‘They told me I wasn’t their son anymore.’ he said. ‘Told me that loving you meant that I couldn’t be in their family anymore.’ He was angry now, his eyes flashing. ‘And now you’re defending them?’ 

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘I am not defending them. I said I would support whatever decision you make. But this still eats you up inside. I just want you to be happy.’

‘I’ll be happy when they fucking die.’ Ross said and then went white as he realised what he’d just done. ‘Fuck, Jim…I…’

‘It’s okay.’ Jim got up. He put the phone on the bed. ‘Just think about it.’ 

He went back downstairs, fighting the wave of feelings inside him. He usually had a pretty good lid on things but it still hurt sometimes. He went into the kitchen, tea long forgotten, to put on his boots and coat and go out the back door. He knew that he needed to do something, to get his mind off of what Ross had just said. 

He started clearing away fallen branches from the back fence, letting the repetitive motions soothe him. A branch snapped behind him and he turned to see Ross standing there, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched like they did when he was upset. 

‘I didn’t mean it.’ he said. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay.’ Jim replied, dusting his hands off on his jeans. He went over and Ross put his arms around his neck and leaned his forehead down to touch his. Jim leaned into him, letting Ross’ solid body ground him.

‘I hate that he’s not here.’ he whispered. ‘I hate that he never got to meet you.’ He looked up into Ross’ clear hazel eyes and felt a wave of love commingled with the sadness. ‘He would have loved you.’ 

‘I’ll talk to them.’ Ross said, his voice choked. ‘But not today. I need to work up to this. I’m not ready to forgive them yet.’

‘I know.’ Jim replied. He rested his hands on Ross’ hips and took a deep breath, stilling himself. ‘You do it when you’re ready.’ He leaned up and kissed Ross gently. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Ross replied. He sighed again. ‘Look, can we just go back inside and not talk about this for a while.’

‘Absolutely.’ Jim replied. ‘What do you want to do instead?’ 

‘How about we go distract each other?’ Ross said and he smiled. 

‘We can do that.’ he replied. 

**********

Three hours later Ross lay propped up on one elbow, watching avidly. Jim’s eyes were closed, his golden eyebrows knitted together in helpless pleasure. He was panting, had been moaning up until a few minutes ago but he’d now gone past the stage into the place he went just before he came. It was a delicate procedure from here. Ross loved this bit, loved how he could keep Jim balanced perfectly until he was ready to tip him over.

He shifted position and pressed in a little harder. He’d long since mastered the art of prolonged prostate massage to the point where he’d blown Alec’s multiple orgasm record right out of the water to borrow one of Jim’s naval idioms. He moved his fingers just enough, the steady rhythm making Jim’s lips part as he exhaled shakily. Ross smiled, full of smug satisfaction as he felt the tremors starting around his fingers. They were well into multiples, a fact testified to by the sweat that made Jim’s skin shiny and his hair dark. His cock was rock hard, flushed and drooling pre-come onto his stomach. It only happened when they did this and Ross felt an overwhelming urge to lean down just far enough to lap it up from where it was puddled on Jim’s flexed abdominal muscles, so he did.

‘Fuck.’ It was a sharp hiss. ‘I don’t think I can wait anymore.’ Jim opened his eyes and they were hazy and glazed, the blue-green only a thin line around the black. 

‘You’ll wait until I think you’re ready.’ Ross knew he sounded like he’d been chain smoking for a week. It was a side effect of the fact that he’d screamed pretty much the whole way through his earlier session when he’d been on the receiving end of Jim’s talented fingers. 

‘Fuck, too late.’ Jim moaned. He was shivering, little full body shudders of delight. ‘Oh God…’ He was starting to come, his panting escalating in pace and pitch and then he went rigid, his whole body bowing off the bed as he came with a soft whine. Ross felt the convulsions around his fingers intensify and then start to slow as Jim came back down. It took a while, the aftershocks wracking him until he collapsed back into the bed. Ross chuckled and eased his fingers out. 

‘You’re still hard.’ he pointed out. Jim gave him a bleary look and then peered down at his own cock. 

‘Jesus.’ he said. ‘Okay. Just make it quick.’ 

‘Fuck no.’ Ross got up onto his knees and straddled him, using one hand to hold Jim’s cock in place as he lowered himself onto it, hissing in pleasure as he was breached. He moved slowly, savouring the stretch of Jim’s cock inside him, inch by inch as he sat down until he bottomed out. Underneath him, Jim put his arms above his head and gripped the bars of the headboard. 

‘Jesus fuck.’ he moaned. ‘I think I’m dying.’

‘Dead men don’t have hard-ons.’ Ross replied, moving to get comfortable. He was still wet from all the lube Jim had used earlier and the slick slide of Jim’s cock inside him was heaven. He leaned back and it skated over his prostate, still horribly oversensitive from the earlier abuse it had received. He settled in, rocking gently and clenching his internal muscles until Jim started to laugh in desperation. 

‘This is ridiculous.’ he moaned and planted his feet into the bed, thrusting up hard enough to make Ross moan and bite his lip. He started moving with him, pushing down into Jim’s thrusts until he felt the familiar surge of heat in his chest and reached for his own cock, jerking himself off until he came noisily, white streaks across Jim’s stomach and chest. Jim made a strangled noise and came two thrusts later, the flood of warmth inside Ross making him groan. They stayed there, both panting loudly. Ross finally managed to dismount and fell back down onto the bed. He rolled onto his side and then placed his hand on Jim’s belly, making even more of a mess than he had earlier. 

‘We should get cleaned up.’ Jim breathed, eyes closed again. He waved a hand in the vague direction of the bathroom. ‘Go.’ 

‘Why me?’ Ross settled his head on Jim’s shoulder, grimacing a little as the feel of Jim’s sweat drenched skin under his face. 

‘Because it’s your cum.’ Jim replied. 

‘By that logic you should be licking yours out of my arse.’ Ross chuckled and Jim huffed with laughter. 

‘Sit on my face and I will.’ he replied. ‘Just don’t ask me to move.’ 

‘Lazy bastard.’ Ross muttered and rolled off the bed. He was coming back with a towel when the phone rang. Jim reached out blindly, groping for his mobile until he found it. 

‘Hello?’ he said and then held the phone away from his ear as Preston screamed loud enough to wake the dead on the other side. 

‘Where are you?’ she screeched in his ear and Jim winced and held the phone away. ‘Your cars are both here.’ That caught his attention and he put the phone to his ear again. 

‘Where are you?’ he asked. 

‘Outside.’ Preston said. ‘We’re on our way back to Portsmouth and thought we’d come for a late lunch.’

‘But…’ Jim started and she cut him off. 

‘Open the door loser.’ she said, relentlessly cheerful. ‘We need to talk wedding plans.’ Then she cut the call. 

‘Christ.’ Jim sighed. ‘They’re downstairs.’ 

‘Seriously?’ Ross went and looked out the window. Jim admired his naked backside for a moment and then saw him wave before he came back. ‘They’re laughing.’

‘Tell them to blow me.’ Jim was still lying motionless on the bed. As if on cue they heard Preston yelling at them to open the door. ‘Jesus fuck.’

‘I’m going to shower.’ Ross said, walking to the bathroom. ‘They can at least wait until I wash your cum out of me.’ He heard Jim laughing behind him and smiled, equilibrium restored.

*********

‘You haven’t booked the venue yet?’ Preston all but screeched. She grabbed her phone and started flicking through it. ‘You need to do that now.’ They were all in the kitchen, the late lunch Billie was referring to eaten. It had been a batch of steak and ale pies that Alasdair had made the day before and a couple of tubs of coleslaw and potato salad from Lidl.  
‘Billie, it’s very unlikely anyone will be there.’ Jim said. ‘It’s a Saturday afternoon.’ Billie waved an impatient hand at him and dialed the number. She waited for it to start ringing and then handed it to Jim. He huffed and took the phone, then got up and went outside. Ross watched him go, grinning. Jim had a habit of pacing while he was on the phone and he always went into the back garden to do it.

‘Now he’s out the way, we can talk details.’ Preston said, rubbing her hands together in the style of a pantomime villain. ‘What do you have planned?’

That caught Ross on the back foot. He looked at them both.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked. 

‘Honeymoon, Ross.’ Halford said. Then she grinned. ‘And who is in charge of your stag party?’ 

‘Carter and Holmewood.’ Ross said promptly. ‘I told them this morning and they both claimed it.’ 

‘Nice.’ Halford said. ‘They’ll do a good job.’

‘They want to go away.’ Ross said. ‘Just for three days, but I said that it would depend if we can all do it.’

‘I don’t see why not.’ Halford said. ‘Have you told Jim this?’

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘Why?’

‘Because you’ll need to work it in before the wedding and Jim was talking three days after we get back from deployment. He’ll need to push it back.’ Halford said calmly and then grinned at the dawning horror on Ross’ face. He got up and bolted from the table. 

When he got outside Jim was just hanging up. 

‘All booked.’ he said. 

‘But the stag party…’ Ross started and Jim tilted his head at him. 

‘It’s a good thing your best friends know how absentminded you are.’ he replied. ‘We’re doing it the Saturday after I get back. That gives us a whole week to go to Spain for the stag party.’

‘Spain?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded. 

‘They want sun.’ he said. ‘So Majorca it is. Not in the cities though. I made it very clear that we are going to be nowhere near civilisation.’ 

‘Okay.’ Ross said. ‘Glad to know it’s all in hand.’

‘Honeymoon, baby.’ Jim said smiling at him. ‘That’s your job. Focus on that.’ 

‘Fine.’ Ross came forward and pulled Jim in close, kissing him. ‘Your nose is cold. Come inside.’

‘Is it done?’ Preston sked when they went back in the kitchen.

‘It is.’ Jim replied. ‘The wedding planner wasn’t in, but the booking manager has conformed our date. She’s emailing all the stuff over now.’ 

‘Good.’ Preston said and ticked off something on her list in the enormous Captain America notebook she’d bought, which had the words WEDDING BOOK written across the front in silver Sharpie. She had designated herself as Jim’s assistant and Halford as Ross’. ‘Now we need to talk menus, guest list and music. You also need to get a photographer, sort out wedding rings and what you’re wearing and most importantly get your wedding license. I suggest you do that next week.’ 

‘Christ.’ Ross said, looking at Jim. ‘She’s bloody efficient.’

‘I am when my best friend is getting married.’ Preston said pertly and then seemed to have a brain wave. ‘Cake!’ She scribbled something down.

‘Well that bit’s easy.’ Jim said. ‘Cheesecake.’ 

‘Good thinking.’ Preston said. ‘English Cheesecake Company?’

‘Absolutely.’ Jim said. He was back on his laptop and nodded at the screen. ‘Everything’s come through so I’ll forward it to you.’ 

‘And that is our cue to evacuate to the living room.’ Halford said, getting up. ‘Come on, Ross. Otherwise you’ll be organised to death.’ She chuckled, grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and beckoned him to follow. Ross took his own laptop and followed her out of the kitchen. 

They sat down on opposite sides of the sofa. Ross cushioned the laptop on his lap and started opening the bookmarks he’d already saved. Halford was sitting with her legs crossed and Yoda, who’d followed them from the kitchen, jumped into her lap and made himself comfortable. 

‘So what did you have in mind?’ she asked and Ross shrugged. 

‘I was thinking the usual – hotel, beach, all you can eat buffet.’ Ross replied and she snorted. 

‘You know that’s boring as fuck, right?’ she said. ‘How do you feel about sailing?’

‘It’s okay.’ Ross said. ‘Why?’ 

‘I’m sending you a link.’ Halford said. Ross checked his email and opened it, then looked at the dazzling array of yachts on offer. 

‘Jesus.’ he said. ‘Where would we begin?’

‘Start in Split and then do two weeks in the Adriatic island hopping.’ Halford said. ‘Trust me, Jim will love it. And you’ve got your water wings now so you can help him with the sailing.’ 

‘Can you help me choose?’ Ross asked. ‘I’m not so good at this.’

‘Sure.’ Halford lifted Yoda and they shifted to sit next to each other. ‘That one looks good. It’s a Beneteau.’

‘That means absolutely nothing to me.’ Ross laughed. ‘But I will trust your judgement.’ 

There’s a ton of little islands all over the place.’ Halford said. And a lot of them are uninhabited as well.’ She winked at Ross. ‘You know what that means?’

‘Sand in unfortunate places?’ Ross deadpanned and she laughed at him. 

‘Sex on the beach.’ she replied. 

‘So sand in unfortunate places.’ Ross repeated, but he was starting to smile. He opened a new tab and googled Croatian islands. ‘Holy shit there’s a lot of them.’

‘And they are all gorgeous.’ Halford said. ‘The water’s so clear you can see all the way down to the bottom. A perfect honeymoon destination. Just you and Jim and a yacht and no-one for miles. Plus the food is killer out there.’ 

‘I like this.’ Ross was lost in an array of pictures of gorgeous crystalline blue water and white sand. ‘Very much.’

‘Like I said.’ Halford replied. ‘Perfect.’

***********

In the kitchen Jim and Preston were looking at cheesecake and trying not to drool on the table.

‘I like the look of that.’ Preston said, pointing at the chocolate fudge cake that practically screamed diabetes from the screen. 

‘Middle tier then.’ Jim said. ‘White chocolate on top and the strawberry cheesecake one at the bottom.’

‘God, now I want fucking cheesecake.’ Preston said. ‘All this menu planning is making me hungry as fuck.’

‘We literally just ate.’ Jim said. He was scanning the menu pdf intently. ‘Ross?’ When his call wasn’t answered he simply forwarded the email to him as well with the subject ‘what do you want?’ 

***********

‘Okay so honeymoon enquiry is sorted.’ Ross said. He opened the menu email from Jim and scanned it. ‘How many do I choose?’ This was yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

‘We need two starters, two mains, two desserts.’ Jim yelled back. ‘And a vegetarian option.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Ross chewed on a nail. ‘This is going to be tough.’ 

‘Oooh, they all sound yummy.’ Halford said. ‘Maybe one fish, one meat for mains.’ 

‘Okay.’ Ross replied. They spent the next ten minutes discussing options before making the choices and emailing them back. There was the sound of laughter from the kitchen. 

‘You two are ridiculous.’ Preston yelled. ‘You and Jim actually chose the exact same things.’

‘Good thing we’re getting married then.’ Ross said and Halford snickered. 

‘Now.’ she said, her voice lowered. ‘Some thing far more serious.’ Ross gave her a quizzical look. 

‘What?’ he asked. 

‘First dance.’ she replied with a broad smile.

**********

‘It’s gone quiet in there.’ Jim said looking at the kitchen doorway. ‘They’re up to something.’

‘Hmmm?’ Preston was now looking at florists. ‘I’m thinking white. It will set off the uniforms nicely.’

‘Already sorted.’ Jim replied. He spun his laptop around and showed her and she nodded. 

‘Good choice. Classic.’ she said. ‘You doing Number Ones?’

‘Yup.’ Jim replied. ‘Full dress.’

‘God, it’s going to look amazing.’ Preston said. ‘Guard of honour?’

‘Of course.’ Jim replied. ‘Like we wouldn’t.’ 

‘Wedding rings.’ Preston said finally and Jim smiled. 

‘Look.’ he said and opened another tab. Preston’s eyes went wide. 

‘Oh those are fucking amazing.’ she said. ‘Are they white gold?’

‘Palladium.’ Jim replied. The design was simple, two beaten white metal bands. ‘So you and Jackie want to do uniforms or dresses?’ Billie snorted. 

‘Uniforms.’ she said as if Jim was stupid. ‘Jesus don’t put me in a fucking dress.’ She looked at him. ‘Who’s going to be best man?’

‘Carter and Holmewood are getting that as a joint role, I believe.’ Jim replied. He now had a notepad in front of him. ‘Ross!’ 

‘What?’ the answering shout sounded vaguely guilty and Jim grinned.

‘We need to do the guest list.’ he shouted back, then looked at Preston. ‘Definitely up to something.’

*********

In the living room, Halford was squirming in glee.

‘That’s fucking perfect.’ she hissed. ‘He’s going to absolutely freak.’

‘I thought it was quite a good idea.’ Ross was extremely proud of himself. ‘And he’ll never expect it.’

‘No he won’t.’ Halford dislodged the now snoozing Yoda and got up. ‘We’d better go put our two cents in.’ 

They went back to the kitchen and were greeted with tea and biscuits and the hard work of assembling the guest list began. 

‘Okay so we have you two, Rose and Tom, Ruth and Alasdair, Gary and Emily, Collette and Mark, Terry and Trish and Alec and Harry for my family.’ Jim said. He looked at Ross, who was still writing out his list. He finished slid it across the table. 

‘Fuck.’ Preston was reading over Jim’s shoulder. ‘How many of you are there?’ 

‘Well, there’s Verity, Francis and their parents, Maggie, Gerry and Katherine, their three kids and Maddie and her husband, whose name I can never fucking remember.’ Ross replied. ‘That’s the immediate family. And then there’s Carter and Dem and Rupe and Angie as well as the polo crew. So quite a few.’ 

‘Plus your squad and my section.’ Jim said. ‘Should be about sixty on all.’ 

‘Okay.’ Ross replied. ‘That’s doable.’ 

‘What are you going to call yourselves by the way?’ Preston asked and they both looked at her.

‘What do you mean?’ Ross asked. 

‘I mean your names.’ Preston said. ‘Are you changing them?’

‘You know I hadn’t even thought of that.’ Jim said. Preston snorted.

‘You two are hopeless.’ she sighed, shaking her head.

***********

The girls left later that evening and Jim and Ross cleaned up and then headed up to bed. They were in the bathroom, dressed for bed and brushing their teeth when Ross had an epiphany. He spat and looked at Jim who was well into his three minute routine. 

‘We could double barrel.’ he said. Jim raised an eyebrow at him, then spat as well. 

‘What like Poldark-Hawkins?’ he said, then carried on brushing the other side of his mouth. Ross rinsed his mouth and toothbrush. 

‘Why not?’ he asked. ‘But it doesn’t have to be me first. We could be Hawkins-Poldark.’ 

‘No.’ Jim said, his face thoughtful. ‘I kind of like Poldark-Hawkins. It sounds very aristocratic.’

‘It’ll be a bitch to fit on bank cards though.’ Ross said without thinking and that made Jim laugh.

‘Not to mention name badges.’ he added. 

They went to bed, settling in with Jim pressed up against Ross’ back, one arm around him. Yoda had curled in the space between their knees. He was almost asleep when Ross shifted.

‘I’ll call them on Monday.’ he said softly. ‘I don’t want to do it tomorrow, not with Rose and Tom here.’

‘Whenever you want to.’ Jim replied, kissing his shoulder. Ross nodded and then he went quiet. Jim waited a while and then squeezed him.

’You okay?” he asked. 

‘I will be.’ Ross replied. Jim tightened his grip on him and listened to his breathing even out until he fell asleep.


	9. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things need to be set in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Teen sex. Not underage for UK as Jim and Jordan are both 16, but this may differ country to country.

Jim’s phone buzzed and he reached out and picked it up. He peered at the time and then opened the message from Rose that informed him that she needed to postpone bringing the puppies due to an unforeseen kitchen disaster at the pub and so they would be coming for dinner instead. Jim sent back a quick reply and then put it back down and settled into the bed again. He’d been half awake anyway, not quite out of the routine of waking up early for watch. Next to him, Ross was still out.

Jim lay quietly and ran his hand down the line of Ross’ shoulder and then moved in as close as he could get, insinuating one hand under his t-shirt. Ross’ skin was silky under his hand, the hair on his chest and belly soft. Jim stuck his nose in between Ross’ shoulder blades and breathed him in, feeling the steady thump of Ross’ heartbeat under his hand, a wave of protective love washing over him. Ross shifted and made a questioning noise and Jim kissed the back of his neck.

‘It’s okay.’ he breathed. ‘Go back to sleep.’ Ross settled back down again, his breathing evening out once more, and Jim lay there thinking about everything that had happened in the past week. He was lost in his thoughts when Ross turned over in his arms, one coming around Jim’s waist and pulling him in.

‘You’re thinking too loudly.’ he murmured and Jim smiled.

‘It’s been an interesting week.’ he replied, his voice low. ‘I’ll try and be quieter.’

‘Good.’ Ross now had his face in Jim’s neck. ‘Be sure you do.’ He was already drifting off again, the feel of his breath tickling the side of Jim’s neck. Jim rested his chin on Ross’ shoulder and kissed along his ear. There was no reaction so he lay back down and looked at Ross, admiring his thick dark lashes and the scattering of coffee coloured freckles before lifting his hand to tap at an errant strand of dark hair.

‘You need a hair cut, Poldark.’ he whispered.

‘You need to shut the fuck up.’ Ross whispered back. ‘I’m sleeping.’ Jim chuckled and ran his finger down the length of Ross’ nose. Ross gave an exasperated sigh and opened sleepy hazel eyes. ‘I hate you some mornings.’

‘Is that your subtle way of telling me to go away?’ Jim asked and Ross snorted and closed his eyes again.

‘Yes, it is.’ he replied. ‘Now bugger off and let me sleep.’ Jim kissed his forehead and then rolled out of bed.

‘Breakfast now or later?’ he asked and Ross turned over, dragging the covers back over himself.

‘Later.’ he muttered from the depths and Jim laughed.

‘Some days I wake up Grumpy and some days I let him sleep in.’ he said.

‘Fuck you, Hawkins.’ Ross grumbled and disappeared under the duvet.

Jim went downstairs and into the kitchen. He put the coffee machine on and went to the fridge to get out the chicken he’d taken out to defrost the day before. He got to work with a cup of coffee at his elbow, prepping for dinner and then putting everything back in the fridge. He was frying bacon when he heard the sound of Ross coming down the stairs and poured another cup, adding milk and sugar as Ross came in the kitchen.

‘Thought you were sleeping?’ he asked as he handed him the mug. Ross sipped his coffee and then gave him a kiss.

‘Bacon.’ he said as if that explained everything.

**********

They spent the rest of the day in a lazy sprawl on the sofa watching TV until it started to get dark. Then Jim left Ross to keep watching while he went to the kitchen to start dinner. Ross listened to him clanking about and looked at his phone. Then he called Verity.

‘Hi.’ she said, and he knew from the tone of her voice that someone had told her about the phone call.

‘So,’ he said. ‘What have they said?’

‘Not much.’ Verity replied. ‘I only know because Jonathan talked to Maggie about doing it. She said that you refused to talk to him.’

‘I couldn’t, Vee.’ Ross sat forward and rubbed at his temples. ‘I’m still in two minds about if it’s a good thing.’

‘She’s the one who told them about you and Jim getting married.’ Verity said. ‘She did it at Boxing Day dinner. Of course everyone else already knew so it was a little awkward.’

‘What did they say?’ Ross felt the turmoil inside him build.

‘Honestly, I have never seen your father looked so upset.’ Verity said. ‘But it wasn’t with you. He didn’t speak to Olivia for the rest of the evening.’

‘She didn’t know he called, did she?’ Ross tried not to sound bitter but it just came out. ‘If it was up to her, she’d rather just pretend I don’t exist.’

‘Ross…’ Verity sounded desperately unhappy. ‘This is so awful. I am so sorry. The last thing anyone wanted was for them to spoil your engagement.’

‘It hasn’t.’ Ross replied. ‘It would have happened sooner or later and it’s not like I can hide that we’re getting married.’ He sighed. ‘What do you think I should do?’ He could hear that she was obviously torn, but then she answered.

‘I think you should talk to him.’ She replied. ‘I know that what they did was probably the worst thing in the world you could do to your own child, but I think Jonathan’s realised that he really does love you very much and it’s been killing him. He’s so unhappy Ross, and I know that it’s entirely of their own making but I think that your mother is too. They’re just so fucking proud they have no idea how to fix the mess they made.’

‘I don’t know if I can forgive what they did, Vee.’ Ross slumped back down again. ‘I don’t know…’

‘I’m not asking you to.’ Verity said. ‘None of us are. We all understand how you feel and trust me there have been a lot of strong words said. Dad was livid. I have heard him shouting down the phone at them and you know how placid he normally is.’ Ross bit his lip. Charles was completely opposite to his father, the two brothers as different in temperament as it was possible to be. It would take a lot to get Charles to the point where he was yelling.

‘I wouldn’t have the first idea what to say to them.’ he said, his voice dropping.

‘Tell them the truth.’ Verity said. ‘Tell them how much they hurt you. Tell them how you got this close to fucking up the best thing you’ve ever had by being consumed with the need to win their approval.’ She was starting to sound stern and the fire in her voice made Ross smile in spite of how unhappy he felt. ‘This started long before you met Jim. Jesus, if they’d let you be who you wanted to you would have come out years ago and you would have been able to bring Jim home like any other person would without worrying about them getting upset. All that shit with Howard would have probably never happened. And what’s more you would been happier for so many little changes. The fact that they have never accepted who you are has been at the heart of everything that’s happened. And they have an awful lot of making up to do.’ She huffed and the indignation was enough to make Ross’ heart fill with love for his feisty cousin. Then she sighed and her voice softened. ‘But I still think you should call. If not for their sake then for yours. You need to make peace with this before you marry Jim. You owe yourself that.’

‘I love you.’ Ross said and he could almost hear her smile on the other side. ‘I don’t know what I would have done without you.’

‘I love you too.’ she replied. ‘I hope I’ve helped.’

‘More than you know.’ Ross replied. ‘I guess I have something to do.’

‘Now?’ verity asked. ‘You don’t want to think about it first?’

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘If I do, I’ll never be brave enough to do it.’ He wished that Verity was in front of him so he could hug her. ‘You make me brave. You always have done.’

‘Only because I would scratch the eyes out of anyone that hurt you.’ Verity replied. ‘Figuratively speaking of course.’

‘Of course.’ Ross replied. ‘You still going to come down and see us next week?’

‘Absolutely.’ Verity said. ‘I have an engagement ring to inspect.’ She chuckled. ‘I’ll call you tomorrow.’

‘All right.’ Ross replied. They said their goodbyes and he disconnected the call and then took a deep breath and dialed Nampara’s number. He got up and walked out the living room and through the kitchen, bypassing a surprised looking Jim who was in the middle of peeling potatoes and then out the utility room and into the back garden. All the while the phone kept ringing and he was just about to give up when it was answered.

‘Hi Dad.’ he said. ‘Merry Christmas.’

**********

Rose sat in the passenger seat, a swaddled blanket containing two puppies on her lap. They had been a little put out by being removed from their mother and siblings but had quickly settled down in the car. Nelson, the lemon and white, had been the first to go to sleep. Then Wellington had followed suit and thy had pretty much slept all the way since they had stopped for a comfort break an hour before. Next to her, Tom chuckled as he looked at them.

‘They’re probably going to be awake all night.’ He said and Rose smiled and toyed with one of Nelson’s ears.

‘They have a couple of weeks to settle in.’ she replied. ‘And the boys’ neighbours have volunteered to puppy sit while Ross is at work.’ She peered ahead of them. ‘Their road is the next one on the right.’

‘They’re far out.’ Tom said. ‘Nice part of Dorset, though.’ His Northern accent was soft and rumbling and Rose smiled at him. She’d been doing all of the navigating, much to her amusement considering Tom had made his living piloting submarines. She gestured as the road came into view and he indicated and then turned down the narrow road. It was dark now and Tom drove slowly as he navigated unfamiliar territory. They soon spotted the cottage lights just visible through the trees and then the drive came into view and he turned in, parking behind Ross’ Land Rover.

**********

Jim saw the lights come into the drive through the kitchen window and smiled as he wiped his hands off on the dishtowel slung over his shoulder. He washed up quickly and then discarded it on the table and went to open the front door. He watched Rose and Tom get out and smiled as his mother crossed the grass to him, eyes drawn to the bundle in her arms.

‘Hello chicken.’ she said, kissing him and then transferring the puppies to his arms. ‘Here are your babies, safe and sound.’

‘Thank you.’ he replied and then nodded at Tom over her shoulder. ‘Tom.’

‘Jim.’ Tom smiled in return. ‘I’d shake your hand but you seem to be preoccupied.’ He had their overnight bags in his own hands and he held them up. ‘As am I.’

‘Come in.’ Jim stepped aside to let them pass. ‘Rose can show you were you’re bunking tonight.’

He closed the door behind them, kicking it closed while he balanced the puppies and then went to the kitchen. They had woken and were giving him sleepy blinks and Jim had to resist smushing his face into their fur. He got to the back door, still ajar and went out into the garden. He could just hear Ross’ voice drifting up from the bottom near the fence but he didn’t approach. Ross had been on the phone for close on two hours already and Jim knew there was a lot of history being hashed out. He had been keeping a surreptitious eye and ear on the conversation and had come out to check a few times when Ross had started shouting, the anger in his voice spurring Jim into action. Each time he’d been waved away after a mouthed query.

Jim knelt down slowly and allowed the puppies to crawl out of their blanket nest. He grinned as he watched them toddle around, sniffing curiously and piddling on bits of grass. Too small to cock their legs, they both squatted and he couldn’t help laughing at them, utterly charmed by their cuteness. A warm hand came down on his shoulder and he leaned into Rose’s touch.

‘Who’s he talking to?’ she asked. Jim straightened up and she put her arms around him and let him rest his chin on her shoulder.

‘His parents.’ he replied. ‘It’s been a coming since we got back. He’s been out there for a couple of hours.’

‘Oh.’ Rose looked down to where Ross’ outline could just be seen. They could both hear his voice going up in volume again. ‘Maybe we should go in.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim sighed. ‘He’ll come in when he’s done.’ He bent to scoop up a pup in each hand and they went back inside, Rose retrieving the blanket and folding it. Jim felt a twinge. It was a nervous tic of hers, the constant folding and refolding of things. She’d done it when his father had died, and still reverted to it occasionally when she was distressed. He watched her smooth it down over her arm and then went inside.

Tom was in the living room, perusing their book collection when they came back in.

‘I like you taste in books.’ he said, indicating the three shelves of naval history volumes that accounted for a significant section of the space. ‘Next time you and Ross come up, I’ll show you mine.’

‘I’d like that.’ Jim set the puppies down in their crate, leaving the door open and they curled around each other and went back to sleep. ‘You want a drink?’

‘Sure.’ Tom said. ‘Point me in the direction and you can catch up with your mom.’

‘Beers are in the fridge and there’s wine on the counter if you’d rather have that.’ Jim said. He was now sitting next to the crate, one hand in and scratching the soft skin of Nelson’s belly. The puppy had rolled over onto his back, paws in the air and blissful look on his face. Tom looked at Rose.

‘Beer sounds good.’ she replied and he saluted her and left the room. ‘Now tell me how the wedding planning is going.’

‘You know how it’s going.’ Jim chuckled. ‘We’ve been texting for two days.’

‘I know the logistics.’ Rose said, going to sit on the armchair next to him, tucking her feet under her. She reached out, dragging her fingers through his hair. ‘But is that going to complicate things?’

‘I shouldn’t think so.’ Jim replied. ‘If he decides to invite them I’ll support him in that but I’m not going out of my way to accommodate them.’ He looked back at her. ‘They’ll be like any of the other guests.’ He shrugged. ‘I can’t promise to do anymore than that.’ A mischievous glint appeared in his eye. ‘I suppose I better make sure you lot are not at the same table table, huh?’

‘No.’ Rose said. ‘Otherwise I might be tempted to say something and then there’ll be a fight and we’ll end up on the news.’ Jim laughed as Tom came back in with three opened beers. He put his own one down on the side table then handed them theirs.

‘Cheers.’ he said, taking a pull of his. ‘Where’s your good man by the way?’

‘In the garden fighting with his parents.’ Jim replied, doing the same. ‘But I’m sure that the Daily Mail filled you in on the way down.’ He had told Rose about the call that morning. Tom laughed, his grey eyes twinkling.

‘I heard a lot of things on the way down.’ he said.

‘Oh good.’ Jim turned and glared at Rose. ‘Exactly how much does he know?’ Rose cackled and sipped her drink.

**********

_Jim leaned against the side of the school building and listened to Billie chatter on about the fact that she had been given detention for the third time that week. It wasn’t surprising considering the fact that she had absolutely no verbal filter at all and had back chatted Miss Tumilty twice in English. Thankfully, he had long since perfected the art of looking like he was listening to her and vaguely keeping track of enough of the conversation in order to answer her if she asked him something._

_It was mid-summer as well and Jim was desperate to get home, but of course they were hanging around waiting for Jackie. If he timed it properly, he could head down the beach to the quay and check if anyone was going out. All the kids in town that sailed were well known to the people who kept their craft moored in the small port and would gladly accept a pair of free hands to help them crew in exchange for a couple of hours out on the sea. And if that didn’t pan out, then there was always something to get up to in town. But if he timed it wrong then it would mean an afternoon helping Silver in the kitchen, and when the temperature outside was pushing thirty degrees as it was, it would be at least ten more in the kitchen. It was all about not arriving too early and not arriving too late._

_There was, of course, another ulterior motive for wanting to be home, but Jim was keeping that one under wraps for the time being. He still wasn’t sure if it was going down or not._

_‘Are you even listening to me?’ Billie’s strident voice cut through Jim’s thoughts like a laser beam through James Bond’s trousers. Jim looked at her, giving her his best ‘Duh!’ look. Billie narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her bottom lip. ‘Some friend you are.’_

_‘Christ.’ he said, shaking his head. ‘If you didn’t have such a big mouth, you wouldn’t get in so much trouble. It’s no surprise really that you’ve got detention again. And if Jackie’s not here in five minutes, I’m buggering off.’ Billie pulled a face at him, one hand twirling her thick dark ponytail._

_‘Fine.’ she said airily. ‘Fuck off then.’ She stuck her nose in the air and prepared to flounce off towards the quad where Jackie’s classroom was. He and Billie were in a different registrar class. Jim watched her go with a grin on his face. ‘I’ll see you later, loser.’_

_‘Maybe.’ he called after her then shouldered his school bag and headed off to the bike racks to get his bike and go home._

_The ride took him along the beach road towards the cottages, and Jim raced along, freewheeling down the slope and the pedalling up the other side. He loved being out and this afternoon was promising to be gorgeous, the shy dotted with fluffy clouds and just enough wind to make a sail interesting. If h got home and Rose wasn’t here he could get changed quickly and head out before she decided that his afternoon would be better spent in homework and kitchen duties. Not that he minded too much. He loved his time at the pub with Silver and work meant money and money meant things. Rose never let him have anything for free, everything was earned and if Jim wanted something then he had to buy it with the money he got from working in the pub and the crewing gigs he got on summer weekends. At sixteen he was already a superlative sailor and he could make quite a bit from that. But it was beautiful today and his heart lifted at the thought of an entire afternoon out on the water. He’d already finished his homework in between lessons earlier that day and that meant only the single hurdle which was his mother._

_When the cottage came into sight, Jim slowed and rode in on his momentum until he could swing one leg over and jump off, the bike still in motion. He stowed it under the storm porch and dug his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He had noted that Rose’s car was absent which meant she was still at the pub and had yet to come home. That boded extremely well for him. He went inside, hanging up his school bag and pulling the grey and green striped tie around his neck lose and taking it off. Spartan was with his mother at the pub, but Jim would collect him on his way to the quay later and have a game of chase on the beach.The next stop was the kitchen and the carton of grape juice in the fridge which Jim drank straight from the container, something he loved to door although he could never explain why it tasted so much better coming from there. After that a quick search located a fresh batch of ginger biscuits in the cake tin on top of the fridge and then Jim headed upstairs to get changed._

_He got to his room, pulling his shirt off and getting rid of his school shoes and trousers in record time. He grabbed a pair of denim cut-offs and a t-shirt from his chest of drawers and got dressed then headed back downstairs. He was hunting for his tennis shoes in the living room when the knock came at the front door._

_Jim froze. He knew it wasn’t Rose. For one she wouldn’t have knocked. Two, he would have heard her car. That meant the ulterior motive he had had might be very well standing at his front door._

_Jim crossed the living room in two bounds and opened it. The boy standing on the other side was, to his adolescent eyes at least, the epitome of hotness. His skin was olive and darkly tanned and his thick dark eyelashes framed eyes that were dark in his tanned face, but actually hazel. Like Jim, Jordan Keller was on the school swimming team and he had the same almost triangular physique. Jim knew this well enough, having spent the greater part of the last five months staring at him with his tongue dragging on the floor. And at the end of training sessions it had taken all his self-control not let his eyes linger, to keep staring straight ahead at the ceramic tiles in the showers._

_But then something had happened._

_It had been at a competition a month ago. They had travelled up to Bristol, and for three days something seemed to be buzzing around him. He’d fancied Jordan from the moment he’d moved to Watchet seven months previously. Of course he hadn’t had a clue whether or not to approach him. Jordan was hot, this was a well-established fact at school and he was always surrounded by flocks of girls. Jim hadn’t held out much hope until he’d found himself in the showers at the end of the first day of competition with a bunch of boys from the other clubs as well as his own. It seemed that safety in numbers had made the situation take an emboldening turn and that was when Jim noticed that Jordan was giving him a look that rested a little too long. He’d taken the leap and looked back. And that’s when he got the tiniest smile and Jim realised that he wasn’t alone._

_He was sure he had imagined it and had tried desperately not to pay any more attention to Jordan than was entirely necessary. But then at dinner Jordan had come to sit next to him, and Jim’s pulse had raced the whole way through. But nothing had happened until the next day of competition. This time Jim had deliberately stayed away from Jordan. But after his third race when he had pulled himself out of the pool, cap in hand and shaking his blond hair to get rid of the water, Jordan had walked past him and their eyes had locked for just a moment. It was enough to send fire through Jim’s blood and in the showers later he couldn’t help but steal another look. It had surprised the hell out of him to get a look back, and then Jordan had smiled. This time it was more than a little interested. They had sat next to each other at dinner again that night and Jim was almost certain that when he felt Jordan’s knee brush his more than once that is was by design. But then they had to come home, back to Watchet and back to school and it was like nothing had happened. That was until a summer party a week previously to celebrate Billie’s sixteenth birthday had found the two of them round the back of the garden shed with their tongues down each other’s throats and their hands down each other’s jeans. It had been a little bit of a surprise, and Jim had kept it quiet. While the fact that he was gay was not a secret with Billie and Halford, as far as the rest of the school was concerned Jim was just a sweet nerdy boy who was on the short side and looked three years younger than he actually was and seemed to not be interested in anything that wasn’t related to comics, science fiction or sailing. Jordan remained a very much an unknown quantity and was currently on-off dating Jennifer Stern. There had been no hint of anything between them, and Jim had been rather confused._

_Today of course, was different. One of the reasons Jim had been so anxious all day was because that morning Jordan had walked up next to him and given Jim a look. It was the same kind of look he’d given Jim in the shower room at the swimming competition._

_‘Hey, Hawkins.’ he’d said and Jim had blinked in surprise. ‘You training after school?’_

_‘No.’ he’d replied. ‘If I get home and my mom’s not there I’m going to escape and go try to get a sailing gig for this afternoon.’_

_‘Yeah, cool.’ Jordan had said and his next casually put sentence had made Jim’s eyes widen in surprise. ‘So your mom’s not home this afternoon?’_

_‘No, she’s working at the pub until four.’ he’d replied. Jordan’s face had taken on a strange expression._

_‘Cool.’ he’d said. And then he’d walked off as if nothing had even happened. That had been enough to distract Jim from his school work all day. And to hope that Rose would not be making a premature appearance at home._

_Jim knew he was fortunate, that he had a mom who was understanding and who wanted to make sure he was being safe. He remembered the first time he’d come home to find her sitting at the kitchen table with a chocolate cake, two cups of tea, a box of condoms and a tube of KY all sitting there on the kitchen table along with several leaflets that she’d shoved at him. The conversation had been excrutiating and he and Rose had both been scarlet by the end of it but she’d given him the mechanics to deal with what he was doing in the safest way possible. Not only that, but when he compared his situation with other people at school or in the cadets whose parents wouldn’t even allow for the idea that they were gay, Jim knew he was very lucky._

_Of course that didn’t mean Rose needed to know what he was planning on getting up to if he had the good fortune to get Jordan Davis alone in his house, or more importantly, in his bedroom._

_‘Hi.’ Jordan said and Jim’s heart started to beat really really fast._

_‘Hi.’ he said back. They stood at the front door and looked at each other, the tension growing with every passing moment._

_‘So, I have like an hour until I have to get back.’ Jordan said and his voice was shaking. ‘Jen’s coming over later.’_

_‘Okay.’ Jim said, still not too sure what the next move should be. ‘You want to come in?’ Suddenly thoughts of sailing the afternoon away were as far from his mind as it was possible to be. Jordan bit his lip and looked back up the drive then stepped inside and Jim closed the door. He was about to invite Jordan to go into the kitchen with him when something snapped and Jordan backed him up against the door and kissed him. His aim was off and their noses bumped and Jim pushed him away, his hand still gripping Jordan’s t-shirt. Their eyes met and the next thing they were hurtling up the stairs._

_They got to his room and Jim slammed the door behind him before yanking his t-shirt off and launching himself at Jordan. They hit the bed and there was a frantic moment of shoving at clothes, mouths locked together as they wrestled to find a position where they could get at each other and still keep snogging. Jim ended up on the bottom, a position he was finding he was very happy in. Jordan’s skin was warm and he smelled like suntan lotion and Lynx and it made Jim’s head spin. He spread his fingers along the skin of Jordan’s back, feeling the smoothness beneath his fingers and tasting the minty sharpness of Jordan’s mouth as they kissed with all the lack of finesse only teenage boys could manage. It was hot and messy and their tongues tangled and there was spit everywhere but it was making Jim crazy. He was so hard it almost hurt and Jordan’s leg was between his and it was only natural for him to thrust up against it and then Jordan was doing the same to him._

_They humped up against each other and Jim ran his hands up Jordan’s back until he could tangle his fingers in Jordan’s thick dark hair. Jordan was breathing hard and so was he, like they’d just swum a 300m relay. But Jim wanted more. He steeled himself and reached down, hand on Jordan’s cock. Jordan pulled back, gasping loudly and then he did the same. Jim knew that if they kept going like they were it wouldn’t take very long for him to come. He shoved Jordan’s hand away and noted the confusion in the startling blue eyes._  
_‘Hang on.’ he panted. ‘You really want to do this?’_

_‘I think so?’ Jordan replied, equally breathless. ‘If you do.’ His lips parted and the sound that came out of him was easily the best thing Jim had ever heard._

_‘It’s okay if you don’t want to.’ he said. ‘If you’re not sure we can just…’_

_‘I want to.’ Jordan blurted. ‘I’ve just never…’_

_‘It’s okay.’ This time he was the one blurting things out. ‘I’ve done it before.’_

_‘Really?’ Jordan asked and his eyes got even wider. ‘Fuck…’ Jim knew his heart was beating just as quickly as his own was, but placed one hand on Jordan’s smooth skin to confirm it and smiled when he felt it hammering under his palm._

_‘Yeah.’ He said and leaned up just enough to kiss that wonderful full mouth. ‘I know what to do.’ They kissed again, slower this time until Jordan pulled back again._

_‘Can we…’ he whispered, then cleared his throat. ‘I want it.’_

_‘Want what?’ Jim said, not really connecting the dots. It was very hard to focus with all his blood currently occupied somewhere else. Jordan started to blush, the tinge of red in his cheeks making him look utterly gorgeous as far as Jim was concerned._

_‘I want us to…’ He looked away, and his voice dropped. ‘To…’_

_‘To fuck?’ Jim asked and this time Jordan went red all the way to the roots of his hair._

_‘Jesus, Hawkins.’ he said. ‘You just fucking say whatever comes into your head, don’t you?’ Jim smiled and felt ridiculously good when he saw how Jordan stare at his mouth._

_‘So do you?’ he asked. Jordan nodded._

_‘Yeah.’ he breathed. ‘I want to. I’m just not sure how we do it.’_

_‘I do.’ Jim replied and shoved Jordan off of him. He got up and went into his bathroom, opening the mirrored cabinet above the basin and taking out the box of condoms and KY he had there. While he was busy, he heard the sound of Jordan closing the blackout curtains he had at his windows. Then he went back into the bedroom and almost dropped both things on the floor when his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room._

_Jordan was standing at the foot of his bed, carefully folding his clothes. That of course meant he obviously wasn’t wearing them. Jim felt his mouth drop open at the sight. Jordan was beautiful. His sin was the same dark tan, except for the area covered by his speedo and the stark contrast between his dark tan and the pale skin of the most intimate parts of his body was enough to make Jim painfully hard._

_And that of course brought him to the next part of the equation._

_Jim had had sex on exactly seven occasions, all with Chris on their Sea Cadet camps. The first time had hurt like fuck and taken no time at all. But then it had gotten a little better on the next try and then even better on the next. But now, staring blatantly at Jordan’s cock which was hard and standing skywards, Jim knew this was going to be a bit more difficult. Jordan was big, much bigger than Chris was. He knew it was going to probably hurt but at the same time, Jim felt a desperate need to have that gorgeous cock inside him._

_‘Oh.’ It was all he managed to say and Jordan blushed again and held his t-shirt in front of him to cover himself up._

_‘I guess this is a little bit weird.’ he said and then he clocked the items in Jim’ hand. ‘Are those…’_

_‘Safety first.’ Jim parroted Rose’s words. ‘Fuck. I’m sorry. It’s just…’ He couldn’t speak, it felt like his throat was constricting and he couldn’t breathe properly. He dragged his eyes back up to Jordan’s face. ‘Can I touch it?’ Jordan gave him a smile that wavered between cocky and shy._

_‘Isn’t that the point?’ he asked. Jim took a deep breath then chucked the condoms and lube on the bed and walked towards him. He stood in front of Jordan and they looked at each other, then he reached out and took hold of Jordan’s cock. The skin was so soft under his hand and he tightened his grip ever so slightly. Jordan shuddered and leaned his head so his forehead was resting on Jim’s shoulder and his caught Jim’s wrist._

_‘Fuck.’ he breathed. He nosed at Jim’s cheek and then their mouths met and Jim started moving his hand. The kiss was wet and messy and he had to put his other hand at the back of Jordan’s head to hold him still and then…_

_They both looked down at Jim’s hand where it was still around Jordan’s cock. Only now his hand was also covered in something else._

_‘Oh fucking hell.’ Jordan sounded so dispirited that Jim laughed and then had to bite his lip when Jordan looked at him, obviously mortified._

_‘You know that’s totally normal.’ Jim said. He let go and wiped the semen off his hand on his cut-offs. ‘My first time, it was like a minute, tops.’_

_‘Yeah?’ Jordan asked, still looking mortified._

_‘Yup.’ Jim said. ‘The good thing is you’ll get it up again in like five minutes.’ He looked at Jordan. ‘It’s like when you jerk off. You don’t have to go just the once. And while we’re waiting I can show you what to do so you can fuck me.’ Just saying the words out loud was enough to make the heat surge through his chest. He felt his own face heat up and then they were kissing again, each of them trying to get their tongues as far into each other’s mouths as they could. It took a minute but they made it to the bed, falling over gracelessly. Jim felt Jordan’s hands on his jeans button and lay still until Jordan had them undone and then wriggled out of them, kicking them off and onto the floor. Then Jordan’s hand was on him, just like his had been and it was so good and so tight and Jim could feel himself start to almost vibrate with his oncoming orgasm._

_‘Slow down.’ he said and he hardly recognised his own voice anymore. ‘I’m going to come pretty quickly if you keep doing that.’ Jordan took his hand away, and suddenly there was a mischievous look on his face._

_‘Yeah?’ he asked and his voice was low. ‘How about if I do this.’ Then he was gone and it took Jim’s brain a few moments to catch up. But then he felt Jordan’s warm breath on his own cock and then the head of his cock was enveloped in the warm wetness of Jordan’s mouth and it was so fucking good that Jim had to grab onto the duvet and grit his teeth to not come immediately. Even so, it took no time at all and he was overrun with sensations and he arched up, coming harder than he ever had before. It was only when he came back into himself that Jim looked down. The moan that slipped out of him involuntarily was loud and it would have been embarrassing if he could have brought himself to care._  
_Jordan was looking up at him, a strange expression on his face. There was semen striped up the side of his face and across his nose and even clinging to his eyelashes and it was hands down the hottest thing Jim had ever seen._

_‘Shit.’ he said and Jim wasn’t sure if he wanted to bolt or laugh. Thankfully Jordan settled for laughing. He sat up and wiped at his face. Jim leaned over the side of the bed and handed Jordan his already soiled shorts. ‘Fuck.’ He looked back at Jim once he’d cleaned his face off. ‘You’ve got good aim, Hawkins.’_

_‘You were pretty close.’ Jim retorted and lay back. ‘Fucking hell.’_

_‘Well, now we’ve both shot our load we can actually fuck.’ Jordan said. He reached for the KY and peered at it. ‘What is this?’_

_‘Helps it go easier.’ Jim replied. ‘Believe it or not, but it hurts like a fucking bitch of you don’t have that.’_

_‘Yeah?’ Jordan flipped the top of the tube and squeezed some out between his fingers. ‘Okay this feels nice.’ He shifted to he was sitting cross legged next to Jim. ‘What do I do with it?’_

_‘It…’ Jim felt himself starting to colour up. ‘You put it inside me and it helps you go in.’ Jordan looked at him, both eyebrows raised. Then he looked away again, and Jim frowned._

_‘You okay?’_

_‘It’s just…’ Jordan looked back at Jim and his breathing was shaky. ‘I was kind of thinking that you could…’ Jim stared at him, not understanding until Jordan held out the lube to him._

_‘Oh.’ he said and the realisation of what Jordan was asking hit him like a ton of bricks. ‘You want me to…’_

_‘Fuck me.’ The words left Jordan’s mouth in a whisper. ‘Is that okay?’ Jim was at a loss. All the times he and Chris had done it, it had been him who’d been on the receiving end, not because of any preference but because Jim was the one who’d been less terrified about what they were doing._

_‘Yeah.’ he said and took the tube from Jordan. ‘Um..so maybe you want to lie down for this.’ He shifted so that he was the one sitting and watched as Jordan lay down. He tore his eyes away from Jordan’s cock, which was already hard again. His own body was more than ready to go and he moved so that he could reach down between Jordan’s legs. He and Chris had done this as a matter of trial and error but he knew what had made him almost shout with how good it was._

_Jordan was breathing hard, breathy pants that sounded so good. Jim opened the KY and coated his fingers in it, putting on as much as he could without spilling it all over his duvet. Then he reached down. Jordan was watching him intently and his brow was pinched ever so slightly. But then Jim’s fingers brushed against him and his forehead smoothed out and he caught his breath._

_‘It’s cold.’ he said and Jim smiled._

_‘It warms up.’ he replied. He was going as slowly as he could and was amazed when Jordan suddenly moaned loudly because he was barely touching him._

_‘God.’ Jordan said. ‘Oh fuck…’ He had both hand up around his head, holding on tightly to the duvet. ‘That is pretty fucking good.’ Jim took a deep breath and eased one finger in. He was used to having Chris put his fingers inside him, but this was new for him and he was terrified of doing anything to hurt Jordan so he kept it as slow as possible. He was so focused on doing that that it took him by surprise to find that he had his entire finger inside Jordan. It was hot and tight and he could feel Jordan’s body clenching around him. It was incredible._

_‘Are you okay?’ he asked and Jordan nodded._

_‘Yeah.’ He replied and Jim could see that he was sweating. The smell of his skin was fresh and clean and Jim suddenly wanted to drag his tongue over Jordan’s chest and taste it._  
_‘I’m going to do another one.’ he said and Jordon got that pinched brow again._

_‘Okay.’ he said._

_Jim pulled out and added more lube to his fingers and then went in again, this time with two. Jordan drew in breath, hissing sharply and he stopped immediately. ‘Fuck, am I hurting you?’_

_‘A little.’ Jordan said. ‘But it’s also really fucking good. Keep going.’ Jim waited for his breathing to ease and then started moving his hand. The amount of lube he’d used meant it was easy to move his fingers in and out and Jordan’s breathing turned into panting very quickly. His eyes closed and he arched off the bed and Jim could hardly breathed with how hot it was to watch him drive Jordan to the point where he couldn’t even speak._

_It took a while but then he felt Jordan’s body ease and open up, just like his own did when Chris did this to him. That was usually when they fucked and Jim took is fingers out and reached for the condoms, taking one out. Jordon was watching him, his eyes glassy as he huffed softly for breath. Jim tore the wrapper and chucked it on the floor and then carefully rolled the condom on. He had done this plenty of times, many of them on his own. Rose’s lecture on sexual health had hit home and he had always taken care to make sure he knew how to use one properly. Once it was on, he moved on his knees to between Jordan’s legs and looked down at him._

_‘I’m going to go slow, but if it hurts too much we can stop.’ he said. ‘You sure?’ Jordan nodded and Jim moved in closer. He used his hand to guide himself in and then pushed slowly. The resistance didn’t relent at first and he had to lean forward on his hands and push a little harder before he felt Jordan’s body give. He looked up and Jordan’s eyes were closed again, his chest hardly moving as he held his breath._

_Jim kept pushing and then it happened. Jordan’s body opened up and he was sliding inside, and it was better than anything he’d ever felt. It was hot and tight, even with the condom, and Jim bit down until it hurt as he got all the way in. He balanced himself on his elbows, feeling the sweat of Jordan’s body making their skin slippery. Jordan’s hands came up to splay across his back and he looked up at Jim, his eyes almost black. Jim looked back and Jordan gave him a tiny nod. He gave an experimental thrust and the feeling that surged through him was so strong that he couldn’t keep quiet. He wanted to stifle it, but it just came out and before he knew it he was almost shouting with how good it was. Underneath him Jordan was moaning almost as loudly._

_It took a little while to synch their movements but then it clicked and Jordan pushed back to meet his thrusts and then it was like flying and Jim barely had time to catch his breath when Jordan scratched his nails down his sides an shouted and Jim felt stickiness on his skin and the powerful constriction of Jordan’s body around his cock made everything go white and quiet and then Jim was coming, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. It went on for ages and when it finally stopped, Jim could barely breathe. He leaned over Jordan, and Jordan was breathing as hard as he was._

_‘Fuck, Hawkins.’ he managed to say. ‘Oh fuck…’ Jim was about to reply when he stopped dead. Downstairs was the very distinct sound of the front door opening._

_‘Shit.’ he hissed and reached for the condom, holding onto it as he pulled out. ‘It’s my mom!’_

_**********_

_Rose put the kettle on and supressed a smile. She knew very well what was probably going on the moment she’d pulled up and noticed that the curtain’s in Jim’s room were drawn and that there was an extra bicycle outside under the eaves. She waited, listening to the collection of thuds that signalled the panicked movements of two teenage boys upstairs and waited for them to emerge._

_It didn’t take long. She caught a glimpse of a lanky figure hurtling past the kitchen door with a call of ‘Hello, Mrs Hawkins!’ before the front door opened and slammed behind whoever it was. Amused Rose went to the kitchen window and watched as Jordan Keller grabbed his bike and jumped on it, tearing off the drive as if his life depended on it. She smiled to herself. Jim hadn’t been very discreet in his obvious attraction to the boy and she knew that Jim’s swimming coach had mentioned that there had been some calf-eyes on the last competition trip, so this was not as much of a surprise as it might have been._

_The sound of the shower caught her attention and she waited patiently for her son to do what he needed to do. By the time she heard his footsteps on the stairs, Rose was already sitting at the table with two cups of tea and a plate of lemon slices._

_Jim came downstairs and Rose could see his hair was damp and spiky. He came into the kitchen, wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He caught sight of her at the table and blushed profusely._

_‘Hi.’ he said and came over to the table. Rose raised an eyebrow at him._

_‘You have an interesting afternoon?’ she asked. Jim glared at her, and for a moment it struck her how ridiculous the situation was._

_‘You have terrible timing.’ he retorted as he sat down and grabbed a lemon slice, his ears scarlet. ‘And it’s not like I’m in danger of getting anyone pregnant so you don’t have to worry.’ He sounded so indignant that Rose laughed._

_‘Thank fuck for that.’ she replied and sipped her tea._

*********

‘I can’t believe you told him that.’ Jim was shaking his head. Behind him, Rose was still cackling.

‘Only the bit about catching you.’ she protested. ‘I have never asked what was going on when I got home and I never want to know.’

‘She thought it would help.’ Tom said. ‘I’ve got a few kids in the Cadets that are spreading their wings at the moment. I caught two of them in the kit store last weekend.’

‘How is it going with that?’ Jim asked.

‘I enjoy it immensely.’ Tom replied. ‘It’s extremely rewarding I’m finding. I hadn’t expected it to take over my life like it has, but it’s making my retirement very enjoyable.’

‘What did you do after you got out of the service?’ Jim asked.

‘Charter work mostly.’ Tom said. ‘I ran the RNLI station for about five years. Then the cold started to get to me and I thought I would dispatch myself down for sunnier climes.’

‘I don’t know about that.’ Jim laughed. ‘I can’t wait to ship out. Eight months in the Gulf.’

‘Where was your last deployment?’ Tom asked.

‘The Baltic.’ Jim replied and Tom scowled in commiseration.

‘You think that’s bad you should try Minsk. In winter.’ he said. ‘Freeze your balls right off.’ Jim was about to reply when the sound of the back door closing caught his attention. He looked at Rose and she looked back.

‘I’ll be back in a second.’ Jim said and got up. He left them there and went into the kitchen. Ross was in the utility room leaning against the washing machine. Jim went to the doorway and looked at him, noting the way Ross’s shoulders were down. But then he looked up and gave Jim a small smile.

‘I feel better after that.’ he said. ‘Amazingly enough.’

‘Good.’ Jim moved towards him and Ross sighed as he got to him, leaning his forehead down on Jim’s shoulder, hands at his waist as Jim kissed the side of his neck. ‘You going to be okay, baby?’

‘I think so.’ Ross replied.

*********

Dinner went well and at the end of it Ross helped Jim clean up the kitchen. He was clear eyed after half a bottle of wine, and Jim took care to dole out a lot of soothing touches. He did notice that there were a couple of looks floating between Rose and Tom and knew that she’d probably told Tom a lot more than she was letting on. He didn’t begrudge her that, knowing that she’d been their support for a long time and it made sense for her to need someone to unburden herself to. Not only that but he liked Tom enormously. He was calm and steady with a sharp sense of humour and a remarkable amount of kindness all directed at his mother.

‘Hey.’ Ross said and he looked up from the pot he was washing. ‘Are _you_ okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Jim smiled at him. He looked in the direction of the kitchen door, the sound of laughter coming from the living room. They had left Tom and Rose there with coffee and biscuits and playing with the puppies. Yoda, who had been noticeably absent almost the entire day, had finally turned up and had installed himself on the back of the sofa while he glared ferociously at the new arrivals. ‘She’s really happy and that makes me happy.’

‘I knew you’d like him.’ Ross sounded a little smug. ‘After everything she told me about him.’

‘I do.’ Jim said. ‘This sounds weird, but he reminds me a lot of my dad.’

‘It’s not weird at all.’ Ross said, drying the glass Jim had passed him. ‘Why do you think he caught her attention in the first place? She’s said the same thing.’

The evening ended fairly early, both Rose and Tom going up to bed early and leaving them to sit in the living room by themselves. Jim turned off the lights and they sat opposite each other with a puppy each, legs tangled together and watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Ross sighed and turned Wellington over onto his back and rubbed his belly with one hand. Yoda had deigned to join them and was now draped over his shoulders, yellow eyes glowing in the light of the fire.

‘I can’t believe you’re buggering off the weekend after next and leaving me with a menagerie.’ he said.

‘I’m going to miss all the good bits.’ Jim replied. ‘They’ll be big by the time I get back.’ He settled back down in the sofa. ‘They’ll be good company for you though.’

‘Oh yeah.’ Ross laughed. ‘Like the housetraining and inevitable throwing up on the carpet?’

‘We don’t have carpets.’ Jim prodded him with his foot. They fell silent and Jim could feel the familiar twinge he always had when their time together was short.

‘I wish you were staying longer.’ Ross said, unconsciously voicing what he was feeling. ‘It’s felt like you’ve hardly been here this year.’

‘I know.’ Jim rubbed over his shin. ‘But it’s three months of at the end of the year. You’ll be sick of me in no time.’ Ross looked at him and smiled.

‘I’ll never be sick of you.’ he replied. ‘And you better bring me back a ton of cool shit from Oman.’

‘How about a camel?’ Jim asked and Ross laughed.

‘Why the fuck not?’ he said. ‘It’ll fit right in.’ He couldn’t help himself, the image of a camel in their living room making him bray with laughter and that in turn set Jim off until they were both giggling frantically.

‘I love you.’ Jim managed to just gasp the words, all the shaking making Nelson whimper in protest. ‘Look, see now you’ve woken him up. Bad dad.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross looked down at Wellington who was belly up in his lap. ‘Mine is still asleep.’

‘The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.’ Jim snickered. ‘And I still love you.’

‘I love you too. And if you love me, you’ll bring me a camel.’ Ross reached down for his wine glass. ‘And you’re going to be on puppy duty for the next two weeks.’

‘Fine.’ Jim picked up his own and they leaned forward to clink them. ‘Merry fucking Christmas Captain Poldark.’

‘Merry fucking Christmas, Mrs Poldark.’ Ross replied and then ducked the inevitable cushion.


	10. Rainy Days and Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's last few days before deployment.

It took Ross two days to admit defeat. Jim had gone on about the value of persistent and consistent training, but now he just let the little buggers chew him. He looked down at where Nelson was lying at his feet, Ross’ shoelace in his mouth, and sighed. He couldn’t even get irritated anymore. Getting up a couple of times in the middle of the night to take them out to pee had knocked most of the fight out of him. He had discovered a unique and handy method of transportation though, a puppy lying along each forearm as he went downstairs, trying not to fall and kill himself in the process, with their heads cushioned on his hands and their little legs draped down the side of his arms. Then it was outside to let them toddle around and back up to bed.

‘Nelson, stop that.’ Jim’s admonishment made Ross jump. He watched as Jim came over and picked the puppy up, shifting him against his shoulder like a baby. Ross couldn’t help but grin at their matching battle-scars on both arms, tiny red scratches made by sharp puppy claws and even sharper puppy teeth. Nelson whimpered and tried to climb Jim’s shoulder, making Jim huff in exasperation and move him across to the other arm where Nelson promptly began chewing on his fingers. That in turn made Jim yell, an odd high pitched sound that made Ross’ hair stand on end.

‘Will you not do that please?’ he said and Jim glared at him. ‘You’ve been watching too much bloody Cesar Milan.’

‘You’ll thank me when they’ve learned bite control.’ he replied and looked around, the now bemused Nelson staring up at him. ‘Where’s Wellington?’

‘He was here a second ago.’ Ross said, looking down around his feet as if the puppy would magically appear.

‘Shit.’ Jim handed Nelson to him and went hurtling out the kitchen to the garden. Ross sighed and contemplated what his life had become in only a single week.

The entire cottage had been puppy-proofed and there was a baby gate at the top of the stairs. The rule about no sleeping on the bed had evaporated three nights in after both puppies got sick from the change of environment and their pitiful whimpering had made both himself and Jim cave, and they had slept curled between the two of them, with Yoda above his head. It had felt like sleeping in a zoo. There was still the necessary crating every evening, Jim sitting on the floor with the puppies to soothe them to sleep and then transfer them into the crate where they now slept on a pair of his old jeans. For the most part this worked well, one of the puppies invariably patting at the bars when they wanted to go out. They also had a rather disturbing habit of sitting and watching everything like a pair of tiny prisoners, and Ross had been horrified when he and Jim had been fucking one morning and he happened to glance over and see them contemplating everything with what seemed to be great interest. He’d pulled out very unceremoniously, getting an outraged protest from Jim, and then astonished laughter as he’d hunted for a towel to drape over the crate before coming back to bed to finish what he’d been doing. Since then sex had been a rather covert operation which tickled Jim immensely, but Ross was having none of it.

He got up from his chair and wandered into the garden to find Jim kneeling down with Wellington on his lap and his fingers in the puppy’s mouth. Wellington was making the cutest growling noises and resolutely holding on to the twig he’d been chewing.

‘Give it.’ Jim was saying firmly. ‘Wellington, drop it!’ The puppy shook his little head and Ross burst out laughing. Jim glared at him.

‘You’re not fucking helping.’ he said. ‘It could splinter.’

‘And this is why I am glad we’re never going to breed.’ Ross said, walking over. ‘You’re so overprotective it’s ridiculous.’ He sat down on the grass next to Jim and handed him Nelson and took Wellington in exchange. ‘If you’re this bad with a puppy, imagine what you’d be like with a baby.’

‘Babies are horrible.’ Jim said pertly. ‘I wouldn’t be caught dead with one.’ He gave Ross a look. ‘Go one then. Let’s see your A+ parenting skills.’

‘Easy.’ Ross replied, putting Wellington on the ground to chew away and grinning in the face of Jim’s outrage. ‘See? And I’m not driving myself into an early grave either.’

‘Fine. When you accidentally kill your puppy, you’re not sharing mine.’ Jim snapped and started to get up. Ross caught him by the hand and then took Nelson from him, placing the puppy gently on the ground. Then he wrestled his protesting fiancé in front of him and onto his lap.

‘Now stay there.’ he said. ‘Look, they're fine.’ They watched as Nelson toddled over to Wellington and grabbed the other end of the stick which resulted in a game of tug of war that was so adorable it was almost lethal. ‘They’re having fun, so leave them to it.’

‘Fine.’ Jim huffed but he settled down in Ross’ arms, leaning back against him. Ross smiled against his neck.

‘We’re going to be fine while you’re gone.’ he murmured and felt Jim shiver a little. ‘I promise not to kill any of them.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim sighed. ‘This is always the worst part for me.’

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘Look how about we take them down to the beach today? They’ve had their shots so we can take them out.’

‘Okay.’ Jim replied. ‘Maybe in a bit.’ He was still watching the puppies tussle, having decided that the stick was not as interesting as chewing on each other. There was a sharp yelp as someone bit down too hard on someone else’s ear and then more growling, their little muzzles wrinkled as they mock snarled at each other. ‘Maybe after a nap.’ He stretched back in Ross’ arms and yawned. ‘This interrupted sleep shit is making me feel exhausted.’

‘Which is also why you’re so snippy.’ Ross said and kissed his ear. ‘Let them tire themselves out a bit first and then sleep. And then the beach afterwards.’

‘Mm-mm.’ Jim already had his eyes closed. Ross chuckled and pulled him closer.

By the end of week one, It turned into a routine. Late mornings cuddling with the puppies in bed, followed by them being moved back into their crate once things heated up. Then breakfast and play time followed by a nap then wake up and more play time and another nap and then usually down to the beach for a run and then back and dinner and more naps. Jim had loosened up, not worrying as much as he had the first few days.

Yoda, on the other hand, was a different matter.

He had started by observing from a distance, perching on Ross’ shoulder or the kitchen counter while he looked down his elegant nose at the two puppies. His disdainful expression made it very clear that he did not approve of any of this, and he took to making himself scarce when the play fighting and growling and puppy howls started. Unlike Jim and Ross he did not find it entertaining in the extreme. He did not record it on his mobile either, not that he possessed one, unlike his owners who did and then watched it back while giggling like small children.

If Yoda had been able to speak he would have expressed very serious disappointment in them all.

**********

Wednesday started like any other day that week. The puppies whined at precisely six-twenty and Jim woke up, now completely conditioned to hearing them. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then stumbled from the bed to open the crate and take them downstairs, both cuddled up against his chest. It had been a toss-up between that and puppy pads and he and Ross had both decided that complete house-breaking was the way to go even if it meant losing sleep.

He got downstairs and made his way to the kitchen, unlocking and opening the back door and shivering at the cold winter air on his exposed hands and feet. He and Ross normally didn’t wear that much in bed, especially when he was on such a short leave, but the need to get up had required more clothing than normal and he was in sweats and his Navy sweatshirt. He put the puppies down and watched them go through their now familiar procedure of sniffing for the most suitable place and then peeing.

Jim lifted his head, breathing in deeply. It was sharp, the iciness of the air bringing a hint of salt from the beach with it. He had three days to go, and then he was back in Portsmouth on Sunday to get ready for the ship to depart the following Tuesday morning. While he waited for the puppies to finish what they were doing, Jim started to run through his pre-deployment list in his head, toying with his engagement ring as he did so. It was a new tic, one he hadn’t realised he’d picked up until Ross had pointed it out. The kitchen light went on behind him and Jim turned to see Ross coming through the doorway behind him.

‘Why are you up?’ he asked and Ross didn’t answer him. Instead he simply came to stand behind him, arms around Jim’s waist and his face in the back of his neck. Jim felt his breath on his bare skin and then Ross’ lips making a very determined trail up the side of his neck. That was also when he noticed something else digging into his back. ‘Oh. That’s why.’

‘Come back to bed.’ Ross murmured. ‘I have just had the most wicked dream about you that I want to try out.’ Jim let him turn him around and kiss him, Ross’ mouth warm and sleep-soft and very tempting.

‘You get the blond and I’ll get the one with the turban.’ he said when Ross let him go and Ross snorted with laughter.

‘Wanker.’ he said affectionately, nudging Jim’s nose with his. ‘Get upstairs and on the bed. I’ll bring the brats.’ He got Jim by the shoulders and steered him towards the kitchen, punctuating the action with a sharp slap on the rear. ‘Get moving Lieutenant. I want your legs in the air when I get there.’ Jim was now laughing.

‘Fuck off.’ he protested, trying to avoid Ross’ wandering hands. ‘I am not your sex toy.’

‘I think you’ll find that’s exactly what you are.’ Ross said. ‘You have to the count of three.’

‘Ross.’ Jim was doing his best to sound stern but was being completely betrayed by his body which was insistent on making him giggle. ‘You’re being childish.’

‘One.’ Ross gave him an evil smirk. ‘Legs in the air and fingers in your arse.’ He started walking towards Jim, intent all over his face. ‘Or I fuck you here in front of the kids.’

‘Jesus fucking Christ.’ Jim couldn’t help but stare at the very noticeable tenting of Ross’ sweats, his mouth going dry at how forceful Ross was being. ‘You can’t just ambush me in the utility room like some sort of animal.’ He could feel how hard he was getting in response, both of them now looking ridiculous in their loose trousers.

‘Two.’ Ross said. He smiled and the dangerous quirk of his mouth made Jim’s breath catch. ‘I want you spread out and open for me and naked except for your engagement ring.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim could feel the heat bubbling up through his chest, that sharp tug that had never gone away for him whenever he was faced with Ross in this state. ‘Just what are you thinking?’

‘I think I am going to fuck you senseless.’ Ross was almost toe to toe with him. ‘Three.’ Jim’s eyes went wide and he let out a very unmanly sound as Ross grabbed for him, hurtling through the kitchen and breathless with laughter. He heard Ross slam the back door shut just as he hit the landing and careered through to the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went. He was on the bed, scrabbling in the drawer for lube, when Ross came in. He was also breathless, having just thumped merrily up the stairs, and he knelt and replaced the puppies in their nest of blankets and jeans before closing the door of the crate. Then he stripped off his own clothes and threw himself on the bed.

And promptly bounced off the other side.

‘Fuck.’ Jim was borderline hysterical with laughter by this point. He moved to peer over the edge. ‘Are you all right?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross was face down and sounded pained. ‘Although, please remind me never to land on my erect penis ever again.’

‘Christ.’ Jim bit his lip to stifle his laughter. ‘Do we need to call A & E?’

‘No.’ Ross braced himself and pushed himself up into a press up position. ‘Just give me five minutes.’ He let out a deep breath. ‘I’ll be fine.’ Jim grinned.

‘Do I need to kiss it better?’ he asked, only half joking. Ross turned his head to glare at him.

‘You’re not funny.’ he said.

‘On the contrary.’ Jim replied. ‘I think I’m fucking hilarious.’

‘You’re so fucking dead.’ Ross was now on his knees, inspecting his bruised manhood with a concerned air. ‘Jesus. It’s still up.’

‘That’s my future husband.’ Jim said, grinning at him. ‘Now get up here and use it.’

‘Aye-aye, Lieutenant.’ Ross got to his feet and snapped to attention and saluted him. ‘I can’t help but notice, however, that your legs are not in the air and your fingers are nowhere near your arse.’

‘So?’ Jim smirked at him, shuffling back so he was comfortable. ‘What are you going to do about it? He reached for himself, stroking languidly, his heart speeding up as Ross’ eyes went flat with arousal.

‘This.’ he replied, moving to kneel on the bed. He moved over Jim, one hand on his belly and the other bracing him up. He dropped his head and licked at one nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Jim inhaled sharply and watched him, one hand reaching out to tangle his fingers in Ross’ hair.

‘Where exactly are you planning on going?’ he asked, his voice rough.

‘You’ll see.’ Ross replied then started sucking on the nipple he’d been tormenting and it was like a direct line to Jim’s cock, knocking out everything in between. He stated squirming and Ross laughed, the sound muffled by the nipple in his mouth. He lifted his head, giving a parting lick and the dragged his tongue up from Jim’s navel to the top of his sternum and then kissed him, shoving his tongue into Jim’s mouth and basically slobbering everywhere, making Jim snort and shove him off in protest.

‘Fuck’s sake.’ he twisted away as Ross persisted, licking his face wherever he could land a blow and laughing. ‘You’re disgusting.’

‘You’re not going to be saying that in five minutes when I have my tongue up your arse.’ Ross said smugly and started heading south while Jim used the pillow next to him to dry his face off. He kissed along the line of fine gold hairs that ran down from Jim’s chest and to his stomach, biting at the soft skin of his flanks to elicit more choked off laughter, and then circumnavigated Jim’s cock until he was almost off the bed. Jim helped by moving both legs to rest on Ross’ shoulders, bumping him in the ear and snickering at the outraged look he got.

‘You’re taking too long.’ he said and Ross’ dark brows drew down into that fierce look he loved so much. ‘Hurry the fuck up.’

‘I’ll have you know this takes finesse.’ Ross sniped back. ‘Now shut up and let me concentrate.’ He grinned. ‘Ten minutes and I’m going to have you coming all over me.’

‘We’ll see about that.’ Jim replied, but he was rapidly getting short of breath as he felt Ross’ lips drift over the inside of his thigh. Ross peppered his skin with soft kisses and tiny bites, leaning in to lick along the crease between leg and body and then going back to blow air over the wet skin. His tongue was soft and velvety, trailing down over balls and perineum until he could lick at Jim’s entrance, one hand coming up to wrap itself around Jim’s cock and stroke softly.

‘Fucking hell…’ Jim reached for the bars above his head, holding on tightly and drawing his knees up so his calves were resting on Ross’ shoulders. ‘You know this is the only reason I agreed to marry you, right.’ There was a questioning hum from down below and he smiled. ‘Your mouth.’

‘You’re obsessed.’ Ross said as he raised his head.

‘And going to stay obsessed.’ Jim countered and then threw his head back and moaned as Ross went back to him, tongue moving in slow flat movements over him. ‘God yes, like that…’ He gritted his teeth and pushed down into Ross’ mouth. ‘So this was in the dream?’

‘Mmm-mm.’ Ross didn’t lift his head this time, too occupied with pushing his tongue inside. It went in just a little and then he withdrew and went back to licking. Jim closed his eyes and let the sensations overwhelmed him, then arched up as he felt Ross’ finger pushing in next. It went in slow, twisting to stroke over the spot inside that sent electricity shooting right through his body, Ross licking around it like he had all the time in the world.

Jim held onto the bars, panting and bowing off the bed as Ross increased his pace. It felt so good, the years of familiarity meaning that Ross knew just where to hit inside him and how he liked it. He turned his face into his arm, biting off a cry as one stroke went right through him. Ross had made him wet and he could feel how it was getting easier as he relaxed into it, one finger changing to two and the steady hand on his cock getting tighter as he started to clench around Ross’ fingers.

‘Not yet.’ Ross sounded as aroused as he was feeling. ‘I want you to come on my cock.’ Jim opened his eyes and nodded at him and Ross got up, kneeling over him again to grab the lube and then lie down next to him. He lubed up his fingers and slid them back in and Jim stared into his eyes as he did it, the contact between them intense to the point of discomfort. They kissed, tongues moving in the same rhythm as Ross’ hand until Jim broke away, his moans changing to cries as Ross nailed him, the insistent press of his fingers inside Jim lifting him up until he was balanced on the edge.

‘Now.’ he breathed. ‘I want you.’ Ross nodded and pulled his fingers out and then lay flat on his back, beckoning to Jim to get on top of him. Jim rolled onto his side and sat up, about to move when Ross smiled and gently turned him around.

‘That way.’ he said and Jim smiled at him.

‘Kinky.’ he said teasingly and Ross laughed.

‘Not compared to some of the shit we’ve done.’ he replied. ‘But I want to watch myself go inside you and this angle gives me the best view of your gorgeous backside.’ He guided Jim into position over him and watched as Jim grabbed the lube and slicked him up, letting out a deep moan as Jim rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. He loved the noises Ross made, a deeper pitch than his own and very stimulating. Satisfied, Jim moved down. He breathed in deeply and relaxed, feeling Ross pushing up into him and taking him in slowly. Being in the reverse position put the pressure of Ross inside him in completely different places, all of them very good. He leaned forward and Ross went all the way in, the head of his cock sliding directly over Jim’s prostate and making him clench involuntarily.

‘Fuck.’ Ross hissed, breath sucked in between his teeth. ‘You have no idea how fucking hot this looks.’ He shifted and Jim couldn’t quite catch the sound that escaped him. He felt Ross’ hand run down between his shoulder blades and then settle on his hip and the other came to rest on his calf. ‘When you’re ready, Lieutenant.’

Jim leaned forward to maximise the angle of Ross’ cock and also to make moving easier. He braced both hands on Ross’ thighs and lifted slowly, controlling the movement and hearing Ross moan as he watched his cock slide out and back in again as he lowered. It felt insanely good and Jim kept the rhythm like that, slow drag up and long slide down aided more by gravity than anything else. He let go, moaning shamelessly at how it felt until he felt the tightening in his abdomen and sped up, starting to buck as he chased the sensation, hand on his own cock to bring himself all the way up quickly. Underneath him, Ross was thrusting up to meet him, both hands now on Jim’s backside as he held him in a bruising grip, fingers tightening and pulling him open.

‘Harder.’ he panted, all harsh breaths. ‘Ride me.’

Jim sat back, bracing himself against Ross with a hand behind him and let his head fall, riding the wave inside him as it crested and then crashed over, coming all over his own hand but not slowing down until he felt Ross come inside him with that low cry that meant he’d been completely lost in his climax. Only once he started to shake did Jim slow and then stop, using his internal muscles to bring Ross back down until he was breathing again. He half turned and got a happy smile.

‘So did it live up to the dream?’ he asked.

‘It was far far superior, I’ll have you know.’ Ross replied and then lay back and closed his eyes. ‘Fucking hell…’

Jim smiled and lifted himself off slowly, then got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He picked up a towel, started the shower and then went back in to chuck the towel at Ross. Unlike him, Ross would lie like that for a while, marinating in happy hormones. He went back into the bathroom and got into the shower, washing the stream of cum that had leaked down the insides of his thighs away and smiling as he heard Ross calling the puppies perverts.

It was only after he’d gone down the stairs, dressed and now starving, that Jim realised that they had no bacon. He tugged on his trainers and grabbed his keys and took a quick drive to the shop. While he was there he also bought a slab of Cadbury’s Milk and two bags of Roulette Doritos. When he got back, he found Ross in the kitchen, mouth full of ginger biscuits and singing along to Can’t Buy me Love on the radio while spitting biscuit crumbs everywhere and making tea. The puppies were wrestling but when they saw Jim they came scampering over, little tails wagging frantically. Jim laughed and put the bag on the table then scooped Nelson up into his arms and snuggled him, rubbing his face against the puppy’s soft fur.

Then he noticed it.

He sniffed Nelson again and then again to make sure. There was no mistaking it. It was, after all, a smell he was very familiar with. Ross noticed him doing the sniff test and was now looking at him quizzically while Wellington yipped at Jim to put his brother down.

‘What?’ he asked and Jim grinned at him.

‘Is it me,’ he asked, holding Nelson out to him. ‘or does my puppy smell like cum? Your cum if we’re being particular.’

‘What?’ Ross looked horrified and recoiled from the offered puppy. ‘No. Why would he?’ He sounded rather defensive and Jim knew exactly why.

‘Where did you leave the towel?’ he asked and now the look changed to being slightly guilty.

‘On the floor.’ Ross replied. He looked down at where Wellington was sitting. ‘Do you think…’

‘Only one way to find out.’ Jim replied. Ross wrinkled his nose and picked the puppy up, taking a tentative sniff.

‘Okay.’ he said, holding Wellington at arm’s length. ‘I think they need a bath.’

The bath ended up being the second and more family friendly highlight of the day. They filled it with about eight inches of lukewarm water and let the puppies paddle around in it before lathering them up and taking them out once they had been rinsed off. Yoda had come to watch, his yellow eyes half closed as he sat on the edge and leaned down, one paw extended to dip in the water until he almost fell in, prompting Ross to grab him and then get partially flayed as the panicked feline attempted to climb his face. The whole episode ended with Ross sitting on the closed toilet, the hems of his jeans being gnawed by the puppies and Yoda sulking under their chest of drawers as Jim tended to the scratches on his face. Their eyes met and that was all it took. The shaking turned into snorting which turned into full throated howls of laughter.

Yoda refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

***********

The last part of the week rushed by and on Saturday Jim started packing for his deployment. The cottage became a hive of activity as he packed his clothing and uniforms, already washed and ironed, and set out what he would be taking with him. He had a sealed box of chocolate bars from the wholesale store in Bournemouth on the kitchen table and was busy balling socks as he packed them in his kit bag, also on the table. It was easier to load clothing from the laundry. Ross sat opposite him and read items off Jim’s packing list.

‘Mess dress, Number Ones and civilian suit.’ he said and Jim nodded at the suit carriers hanging on the kitchen door.

‘Check.’ he said, and Ross ticked it off the list. ‘Ditto toiletry bag, underwear and socks.’ He put the last pair in down the side.

‘Sunblock?’ Ross asked and Jim picked up the four bottles, all sealed in plastic bags and laid them in on top of the pile of clothing inside the bag. ‘Sunglasses and swimming trunks?’

‘Done and done.’ Jim replied. He had a backpack on the table as well and he zipped up his kit bag and turned his attention to the other items still on the table. He packed his Kindle and laptop first, then the case that held his chargers and hard drives. He had two 4TB drives, one that was for loaning out to other members of the crew and one that was strictly for personal consumption that held a rather sizeable amount of home pornography on it, both in the way of videos and photographs. Ross had proven to be a most remarkable subject if the mood took him. The rest of the space was devoted to films, TV series and music. The box of chocolate bars went in next along with his alarm clock and first aid kit. There was access to medical facilities on board but Jim preferred to have the kit on hand as well. The final things to go in was a shirt of Ross’, not laundered to keep the smell, the small travel picture frame with a snapshot of them together, his multi-tool and pocket knife and two bottles of Roses lime cordial. That was also zipped closed and the two bags taken to the front hall where they were to lie in wait until he was due to go to Portsmouth the next day.

‘All done.’ Ross said, a wistful note in his voice. ‘So what do you want to do tonight?’

‘Nothing really.’ Jim said. They were both worn out, physically and emotionally. ‘Bath and then bed?’

‘Okay.’ Ross gave him a smile but it was thin compared to his normal bursts of sunshine.

Jim went up and ran a bath, the last for a good long time, if he even got the opportunity. There were no baths onboard and staying in the accommodations onshore usually didn’t come with that particular luxury. His only chances would be on leave and in the hotels they might stay in.

He let it fill and then undressed and got in, sighing happily as he submerged himself and then leaning over to pick up the rather battered copy of Jurassic Park from the floor. He settled down in the water and started reading, soon getting lost in the words. A soft thump alerted him and Jim lowered the book to see Yoda perched on the edge of the tub, looking at him in a considering fashion.

‘Don’t even think about it.’ he said and Yoda flattened his ears and then extended one long paw towards the water in complete and utter defiance. Jim glared back a him and decided the best defence was a good offence. He was about to flick some water at the offending paw when it happened. All Yoda’s habitual grace vanished and he slipped right off the edge into the bath and man and cat went down in a flail of limbs and claws, yowling and shouting as they both tried to get out at the same time.

The evening ended with Jim sitting grumpily on the lid of the closed toilet, puppies gambolling around his feet and sliding on the still damp floor while Ross tended to the scratches on _his_ face. Every now and then, venomous hissing came from the back of the wardrobe.

True to form, Yoda refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the evening.

**********

Sunday came with lashing wind and rain and Ross felt miserable as he drank his tea and stared moodily out the kitchen window. He turned as he heard Jim come in, dressed in his Number Twos with his wet weather jacket on and his beret in hand.

‘Looks like a repeat performance.’ he said and Ross huffed into his mug.

They left the puppies in their crate to sleep while Ross was gone and took Jim’s bags out to the Land Rover. The night before had been a fairly frantic one as it always was before Jim left, filled with whispers and desperation and as much of each other as they could take. Ross could see the fatigue in Jim’s face but neither of them had wanted to go to sleep. It had been just _one more time, just one more kiss, stay with me, stay awake._

The drive to Portsmouth was blessedly short, the roads clear because of the bad weather. Neither of them spoke much, listening to the music in the car.

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain_  
_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain_  
_Coming down on a sunny day_

Hey got into the city and Ross drove through the one way system until he got to the base. He didn’t go in, stopping in the loading bay instead. He didn’t want to look at Jim, hating this moment more than any other until the next one came along. Next to him Jim was undoing his seat belt and then put on his beret, adjusting it in the mirror. Ross looked the other way, staring out into the rain.

‘Hey.’ Jim’s voice made him look around and he could see the question in his blue-green eyes just like always. ‘I’ll see you soon.’ Ross nodded and held out a hand and he took it. Ross looked down and rubbed his thumb over the engagement ring.

‘I’ll miss you.’ he said and Jim sighed, almost inaudible but there.

‘I already miss you.’ he replied and Ross smiled at their now traditional goodbye. ‘But I’ll be back before you know it.’ They shifted to cross the distance between their seats and kissed, slow and lingering, making the most of each second that ticked by.

‘You know when I get back, we’ll be getting married.’ Jim whispered. ‘Hold onto that.’ Ross rested his forehead against Jim’s, breathing him in one last time.

‘I love you.’ he whispered in reply and saw the quirk at the corner of Jim’s mouth, the quick flash of dimple.

‘I love you too, Ross.’ he replied and then kissed him once more, fleeting and barely there before getting out the car. He went to the boot, opening it and taking out his bags and their eyes met once in the rear view mirror. Then the boot was closed and Ross watched him disappear into the rain, bags shouldered, until he couldn’t see him anymore. He swallowed down his sadness and started the car. It was a long drive home and he left the Creedence on repeat.

The cottage was too quiet when he went back in, the clink of just his keys in the wooden bowl making him want to cry from the loneliness already starting to well up inside him. Ross sighed and walked upstairs into the bedroom to check on the puppies. To his complete surprise he found the crate door open, obviously manoeuvred by a dextrous paw, and Yoda inside with a puppy curled into each side and all three of them fast asleep.

‘Fucking crazy animals.’ he said, smiling to himself. He left them to sleep and went back downstairs to start ticking off the days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that bit's done. Now onto WEDDING MADNESS!!!!!!!! Wheeeeeeeee XD Thank you all for commenting and reading and kudos :)


End file.
